La véritè sur Heero
by Nahel
Summary: Ma première fic. FINI! Promis c'est le dernier chapitre! il y a le mot fin d'écrit! Yaoi...Les G boys se voient attribué une mission etrange ou ils apprendront beaucoup de chose sur leur armure et eux même ce qui ne sera pas sans consequences...
1. Prelude

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promit je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relook » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Prologue

****

Quatre eut beaucoup de mal à s'extirper de Sandrock, son gundam.

Non, qu'il soit blessé, mais il se sentait très fatigué et son corps lui rappelait que trois jours sans dormir, c'était long !!

Trop long surtout quand on se retrouvait tout seul en terrain ennemi.

Il avait eu chaud !!

Il se demandait comment il aurait put s'en sortir si les autres n'étaient pas venus le chercher.

Une fois à terre, il se retrouva face à ses camarades qui lui semblèrent tous aussi fatigué que lui.

Heero sembla l'examiner de la tête au pied et s'éloigna sans un mot.

Duo qui l'avait déjà saoulé de paroles sur le chemin du retour, s'accrocha à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras lui répétant encore combien il était content de le revoir.

Trowa se tenait à distance tout en le fixant avec attention et un énorme soulagement.

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

Wufei lui adressa un sourire et attrapa Duo qui commençait à lui donner le tournis.

Le Chinois entraîna l'Américain le laissant face à face avec Trowa.

« Tu devrais aller voir Sally. » lui suggéra le Français un peu gêné.

« Oui…Merci Trowa…Si j'ai retenu une chose du babillage de Duo, c'est que c'est toi qui a eut l'idée de venir me chercher… »

« J'aurais fait la même chose pour les autres… Même si… »

« Même si ? » Demanda Quatre en rougissant maudissant son don d'empathie qui parfois marchait un peu trop bien, surtout avec Trowa d'ailleurs.

« Même si j'avais dû affronter la terre entière pour te retrouver, même eux… »

Trowa avait fait un signe de la tête en indiquant le bâtiment qui abritait leur quartier général.

Quatre soupira. Il se doutait bien que son sauvetage n'avait pas été autorisé par les autorités supérieures.

Il comprit qu'il aurait agi de même et se demandait comment Trowa avait convaincu les autres.

« Duo a tout de suite compris que je ne te laisserais pas, alors il m'a surveillé de près avec Wufei. Ils ne voulaient pas t'abandonner non plus et ils ont finit par me demander quel était mon plan…Nous ne savions même pas où tu étais exactement.» expliqua le Français comme s'il faisait un rapport à son supérieur ce qui fit sourire Quatre.

« J'ais dû couper toute l'alimentation du Sandrock pour ne pas me faire repérer. Je voyais les Leos et les Aries passer très près. Parfois, c'est idiot mais je me retenais presque de respirer… Comment avez-vous fait pour me localiser ? »

« Hier soir, j'en pouvais plus. J'étais trop inquiet. Tu me manquais tellement ! » Avoua le Français laissant couler ses larmes qu'il essayait de retenir depuis le début de leur conversation »

« Trowa… »

« Attend laisse moi finir ! Duo et Wufei était à bout de nerf eux aussi. Ils avaient réuni quelques informations minimes, mais rien de très utile. Ils pestaient tous les deux contre Heero qui semblait très indifférent à ta situation. J'avais décidé de venir te chercher où que tu sois et les deux autres voulaient m'accompagner. On était à peine parti que Heero avec son gundam nous rattrapait. Il nous a mis en joue, il a tiré dans le vide et nous a ordonné de le suivre ! On a refusé mais il a tir à nouveau ! Duo voulait qu'on parte, en affirmant qu'il le retiendrait le temps nécessaire. Heero le traita d'idiot et nous a fait signe de changer de fréquence. Là, il nous a dit savoir où tu étais ! Qu'il fallait faire vite et que nous perdions un temps précieux. Je ne savais pas … Je n'ais pas compris pourquoi mais je l'ai cru. Wufei ne semblait pas convaincu. Heero semblait se foutre de son avis. Quant à Duo, il ne comprenait pas plus que moi, mais c'est l'équipier d'Heero alors je pense qu'il le connaît mieux que nous. Il semblait lui aussi prêt à le suivre... La suite, tu la connais. Nous sommes arrivé sur la zone et nous avons fait le ménage jusqu'à ce que nous te trouvions…. Voilà, en fait c'est à Heero que tu dois d'être l »

Quatre n'en revenait pas des révélations de Trowa sur les conditions de son sauvetage.

Par contre lui pouvait sentir que le pilote en souffrait et il ignorait pourquoi.

De nombreuses questions naissaient dans sa tête et tournaient en rond lui donnant un terrible mal de crâne.

Il eut un vertige et serait tombé si Trowa ne l'avait pas retenu.

Il eut alors un flash… Une image et une sensation forte qui l'enveloppa entièrement.

_Il put voir Heero par l'écran de communication du Heavy arm et sentir la détermination de Trowa ! Il crut voir quelque chose qui avait dû échapper aux autres pilotes. Heero avait quelque chose de différent qui lui paraissait familier. Il eut l'impression d'entendre le Japonais :_

_« Montre-moi ta détermination…. Que veux-tu faire ? »_

_Le tir…Frôla le Gundam du français qui ne bougea pas._

_C'était la réponse de Trowa à la question muette du soldat parfait_ :

_« Rien n'a d'intérêt si je ne peux pas protéger ce qui compte le plus pour moi…Mourir maintenant, n'a pas d'importance si je ne peux pas sauver Quatre… »_

« Tu as compris Quatre ? » Lui demanda une voix qu'il eut du mal à identifier.

« Heero ? » dit-il en ouvrant les yeux « Que…Que c'est-t-il pass ? »

Il était dans les bras de Trowa qui le portait en direction de l'infirmerie.

Il se serra plus confortablement dans les bras du Français qui sembla réalisé qu'il était revenu à lui.

« Quatre, tu m'as fait peur !! Tu t'es évanoui ! Je t'emmène voir Sally… »

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et à contrecœur déposa son précieux chargement sur le canapé de la salle d'attente, pour pouvoir frapper à la porte de la salle de soin.

Puis il revint vers Quatre qui lui sourit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui ce qu'il fit rougissant.

« Trowa ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je voudrais pouvoir rester avec toi pour toujours… »

Sa déclaration fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la salle de soin. Sally apparut et leur sourit.

« Je suis à toi dans 5 minutes Quatre… »

Elle disparut de l'autre coté de la porte.

Quatre ne savait plus comment continuer…

Il se trouvait même un peu ridicule. Il leva les yeux vers Trowa plongeant son regard dans celui du français.

Il y découvrit ce qu'il y cherchait, alors il n'hésita plus.

« Trowa… Sans toi, je ne veux pas vivre ! Promet moi de toujours revenir de mission ! C'est ta détermination qui a poussé Heero à agir pour me sauver…Il savait et j'ignore comment qu'en me laissant mourir, il n'allait pas perdre un ami mais deux !! Il en est de même s'il t'arrivait malheur…. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter !! »

« Quatre… »

Ce fut à son tour d'être interrompu par la porte de la salle de soin qui s'ouvrait à nouveau. Sally en sortait en compagnie de Heero qui semblait très pâle et fatigué.

Il ne leur adressa pas un mot et sortit.

Sally fixa la porte un instant et soupira.

Quatre sentit son inquiétude….

Quelque chose de grave n'allait pas avec Heero.

« Bon ! A nous deux Quatre » Fit- elle retrouvant son sourire et lui faisant signe d'entrer « Tu peux attendre si tu veux Trowa…. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Trowa hocha la tête et se rassit sur le canapé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, alors qu'elle l'examinait, Quatre remarqua que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'état de santé du Soldat parfait.

Puis il remarqua qu'elle se faisait aussi du souci à son propos et des autres dont Wufei….

Quatre sourit.

Il se doutait depuis un moment déjà que les deux compatriotes avaient plus que leur nationalité en commun.

Son examen fini, elle lui posa des questions de routines auxquelles il n'eut aucun mal à répondre.

« Quatre, je suis contente que les autres aient pu te ramener sain et sauf… Rien n'aurait put les arrêter !! Si j'avais pu faire plus que ce que j'ai fait, je l'aurai fait. En fait, j'aurais préféré… Faire autre chose… »

« Qu'essayez-vous de me dire ? »

« Hummmm… Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Voilà j'ai finit ! Mis à part la fatigue et le manque de nourriture, tu es en pleine forme…Un peu de repos et tout redeviendra comme avant… »

« Vous évitez de me répondre ? Je sens bien que vous êtes préoccupée, à cause de nous tous, de Wufei, mais il y a quelque chose au sujet de Heero qui vous inquiète plus particulièrement. »

« Dis moi, tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux ton empathie ? »

« Vous changez à nouveau de conversation ! »

« T'énerves pas, je ne te dirais rien de plus. J'en ai trop dit ... Concentre-toi sur quelque chose de plus positif et de moins barbant. Tiens ! Pense à Trowa ! … Ordre du médecin !!!! Allez houste du balai ! J'ai du travail moi…. »

Elle le poussa jusqu'à la porte, derrière laquelle l'attendait Trowa.

Bien qu'il se rende compte qu'elle l'avait expédié sans lui donner d'explications, il oublia tout en croisant le regard émeraude du pilote du Heavy arm qui se levait. Comme elle refermait déjà la porte et qu'après tout, il avait la permission du médecin, il sourit et saisit la main du Français dans la sienne.

Malgré sa surprise, celui-ci n'enleva pas sa main et resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Quatre avec un léger soupir de satisfaction qui fit tourner le jeune Arabe à la couleur pivoine.

Deux jours, plus tard, tous les pilotes étaient réunis pour un entraînement en simulateurs sous les ordres de Noïn.

Le résultat de leur performance était très loin en dessous des espérances et des estimations des professeurs et de la jeune femme.

En fait, le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux était plutôt affligeant et désespérant.

Noïn soupira et décrocha l'interphone.

« A quoi vous pensez ? !!!! Des débutants en simulation de vol ne feraient pas la moitié des erreurs que vous venez de nous sortir sur un plateau ! …Duo, il n'y a rien de drôle là dedans !! »

Duo ne pouvait pourtant pas s'empêcher de rire en regardant les positions des différents simulateurs.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi être fier mais c'était plus fort que lui : Trowa avait la tête à l'envers par rapport à lui et d'où il était, il ne pouvait pas distinguer dans quel sens le simulateur de Quatre était entré en collision avec celui du Français ; Wufei était à l'écart plaqué tout seul contre un mur entravé dans la force d'inertie de son appareil.

D'où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir Heero, celui ci était quelque part derrière lui.

Il se souvenait d'être rentré violemment en contact avec son simulateur alors qu'il en avait perdu le contrôle et se dirigeait droit vers un mur.

« Duo…ferme-la ! » Entendit-il dire le Japonais

« Même le soldat parfait n'aura pas son permis de simulateur…. Dites… On peut recommencer ? C'est mieux que les montagnes russes !!! »

« Omae o korosu ! »

« Je sais Hee-chan, mais là tu vois, je ne crois pas que tu sois en position » S'exclama-t-il en éclatant de rire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient avec Noïn dans la salle de réunion.

Elle leur fit par de leurs résultats, fort peu respectable. Elle ne leur fit pas le moindre commentaire, les sachant assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils avaient été nuls …voir minables…en dessous de tout…plus bêtes que leurs pieds….

En les regardant tous, elle sut que son message était passé même si Duo avait encore son air niais.

« Voilà, vous tirerez vous-même les conclusions qui s'imposent de votre expérience dans ces simulateurs qui sont utilisés par nos ennemis pour former leurs pilotes… Pour la prochaine mission d'infiltration, vous devez absolument en maîtriser le fonctionnement… Vu votre niveau actuel personne ne croira que vous êtes des soldats de OZ… Il ne vous reste pas beaucoup de temps !! »

« Vous pouvez nous en dire un peu plus sur cette mission ? » Demanda Wufei

« Pas pour le moment… Deux d'entre vous seront envoyé là bas… Les deux meilleurs sur ces simulateurs, ils obtiendront alors les informations nécessaires. En attendant c'est à vous de vous débrouiller pour être sélectionné… Les trois autres seront là uniquement en soutien. »

« Super ! » fit Duo « Vous nous mettez la pression entre nous aussi maintenant ? ! A croire que le conseil supérieur n'a vraiment pas apprécié notre initiative pour sauver Quatre…. »

« Duo… ! » L'interrompit Quatre gêné.

« Là n'est pas la question » reprit Noïn.

« OOOOH.que si ! » fit l'Américain « Car si cela était à refaire, je recommencerais…. Nous recommencerons… »

« Tais-toi Duo ! Tu ne seras pas sélectionné. » Le coupa net Heero avec un léger sourire ironique « Tu es trop mauvais ! »

Duo le fixa avec dans les yeux une lueur de défi qui lui faisait perdre son air d'ange.

« On verra ça Monsieur le soldat parfait- je me prends les murs-et je rentre dans les autres ! Tu t'y crois peut-être déjà, toi ? »

« J 'accomplirais ma mission. »

Et sur ce, il sortit de la salle les laissant à leurs propres réflexions.

Duo lui tira la langue une fois que la porte se fut refermée sur lui.

Il était tout aussi capable qu'un autre d'être sélectionné pour cette mission.

Par moment l'attitude du soldat parfait le laissait perplexe.

Ils avaient accompli de nombreuses missions et pris de nombreux risques pour les réussir, mais jamais Heero n'avait eut de mots gentils ou de remerciements pour les fois où il l'avait sorti d'un mauvais pas.

Lui n'avait jamais manqué de le remercier de lui être venu en aide…

D'accord, il fallait admettre que Heero lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

Mais était-ce une raison pour le snober !

Comme la réunion était finie, il se leva suivant les autres pilotes.

Ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à l'extinction des feux.

Comme d'habitude, Heero devait être devant son ordinateur…

Wufei allait retrouver Sally…

Quant à Quatre et Trowa, depuis le retour du jeune Arabe, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Il soupira…

Ce n'est pas à lui que ça arriverait de si tôt une histoire d'amour !

Contrairement à ses prévisions, Heero n'était pas dans leur chambre à pianoter sur son PC.

Il en fut inquiet…Ou pouvait être passé le jeune Japonais… ?

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit en se disant que cela ne le regardait pas quand la porte s'ouvrit sur son colocataire.

Il sursauta en le voyant si pâle et…

Non, le reflet de la lune avait dû lui jouer un tour… Une fraction de micro seconde, il avait cru lire une souffrance terrible sur le visage inexpressif de son ami.

« Heero ? »

« Ah ! Tu es là…. »

« Au cas où tu l'ignorerais c'est aussi ma chambre » Fit- il remarquer d'un ton acide, rancunier de l'attitude snob d'Heero quelques minutes plutôt

« Je croyais que tu serais avec les autres…. »

« Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi… »

Il s'arrêta tout net surpris : Au lieu de s'installer à son portable, Heero s'était allongé sur son lit avec à nouveau, la même grimace.

« Heero, quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu es malade ? Tu veux que je prévienne Sally ? »

« Non, c'est inutile… Laisse moi dormir… La fatigue…. »

Duo s'approcha et posa une main sur le front de son camarade. Il aurait crut le trouver brûlant de fièvre mais le trouva glacée….

Tout comme la main qui se posa sur la sienne.

« Tout va bien, Duo. »

« J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi » Répondit-il en le couvrant de ses couvertures et en lui frottant les mains « Je vais prévenir… »

Heero ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir et d'un léger coup dans le cou, il l'avait assommé, laissant le corps de l'américain s'effondrer sur lui.

Il passa doucement une main sur le visage de son ami et sourit.

Il l'installa confortablement dans ses bras et finit par s'endormir en serrant le garçon contre lui, comme s'il détenait le plus fabuleux des trésors.

A suivre...


	2. Choix des pilotes

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi- action/aventure- OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

Merci pour vos reviewsElles m'encouragent enormèments.Merci

Votre patience sera recompencé soyez en sur

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 01

Le lendemain, quand Duo ouvrit les yeux, il lui sembla sortir d'un rêve merveilleux et douloureux à la fois. Il était couché dans son lit et pourtant il ne se souvenait pas de s'être étendu.

Il se revoyait près d'Heero…

Heero, malade ?

D'un bond, il fut debout près du lit de son ami qui dormait.

Fait étonnant, car le soldat parfait était toujours le premier sur le pied de guerre le matin, mission ou pas d'ailleurs

Se souvenant de ce qui s'était passé la veille, il posa doucement une main sur le front du japonais.

Cette fois il avait une température normale, mais il remarqua la fatigue qui marquait encore les traits du jeune homme.

« Duo ? … Quelle heure est-il ? »

Il s'écarta du lit pendant qu'Heero se redressait en s'étirant.

Il allait lui demander comment il allait quand le Japonais repris la parole.

« T'as décidé de prendre l'entraînement au sérieux et tu te lèves aux aurores ? »

« Tu te fiches de moi l ? Moi qui m'inquiétais pour toi !!! »

« Y a vraiment pas de quoi. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier….. »

« Je vais finir par croire que tu joues avec mes nerfs ! Je m'en vais avant de t'en coller une pour ton manque de civisme et ton arrogance matinale…. »

Laissant l'autre surpris par son discours sans queue ni tête, il sortit en direction de la salle de bain.

La journée commençait bien !!

Il avait une fois de plus voulu être gentil avec le soldat parfait et comme à chaque fois il s'était fait envoyer sur les roses !!

Il commençait à en avoir marre ! Il devrait pourtant savoir maintenant qu'Heero était plus froid qu'un serpent et tout aussi aimable…

Il y a longtemps qu'il serait passé à autre chose avec n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais voilà depuis le départ Heero avait occupé une place particulière dans sa tête et dans son cœur.

Dès la première fois, le garçon n'avait pas eut peur du Shinigami, comme s'il l'avait déjà rencontré, comme s'il le connaissait…

C'est d'ailleurs l'impression qu'il avait eut lui aussi…

Est ce pour cela qu'il ne l'avait pas tu ?

Il aurait pu, personne ne lui échappait quand il avait désigné sa cible…

Alors pourquoi ?

Il fut dérangé dans ses réflexions par Quatre qui vint le rejoindre dans la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

Il sourit et salua le jeune garçon qui lui rendit son sourire puis se figea un instant hésitant.

« Toi aussi ? » Fit Quatre inquiet « Il doit vraiment y avoir quelque chose d'inquiétant là - dessous !! »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu es inquiet à propos de Heero ? Sally aussi. Hier, j'ai cru que Mademoiselle Noïn aussi, surtout quand tu l'as percuté hier à l'entraînement. »

« Et toi, tu ne sais rien ? »

« C'est étrange mais Heero est le seul dont je ne perçois rien, mis à part sa douleur quand elle est trop forte… Il est encore plus imperméable que toi !! »

« Merci du compliment. Il m'énerve ! Hier, il n'allait vraiment pas bien mais il ne l'admettra jamais et …Il a le chic pour me foutre en rogne. Tu n'as pas senti hier ? Il semblait pourtant souffrir énormément… »

« Heu, non… Je regrette… Hier soir, j'étais assez distrait….. »

Devant l'air gêné et le teint pivoine de son meilleur ami, Duo sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur l'activité nocturne supposée de son camarade.

« Ben, toi…J'espère au moins que c'était bien ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous concluriez si vite ! »

« Duo ! »

Devant la couleur pourpre du jeune arabe, il éclata de rire.

Un rire bruyant et franc, qui rassura Quatre.

Duo venait un peut d'oublier l'inquiétude et le trouble que causait en lui l'attitude du soldat parfait.

Ils furent rejoints par Wufei et Trowa, qui les saluèrent avec pour le Français une attention particulière pour le petit blond qui faillit faire s'étouffer l'Américain.

« Maxwell ! Personne ne t'a appris à te conduire correctement à table ? » Demanda le Chinois mi-désabusé, mi-moqueur.

« Je mange comme je veux ! » Fut la réponse de Duo qui se leva et quitta la cuisine, non sans bousculer le Chinois et lui faire renverser son café sur la table, avec un nouvel éclat de rire fort peut discret.

« DUUOO ! » Hurla Wufei évitant de justesse que le liquide ne se répande sur son pantalon.

Les deux autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire aussi aux dépends de leur partenaire qui leur lança un regard noir.

Trowa se dirigeait vers la salle de briefing.

C'était aujourd'hui que les professeurs, ceux qui étaient à l'origine du projet gundam, allaient leur annoncer qui partait pour cette étrange mission.

Ils ignoraient tous, qui avaient les meilleurs résultats aux tests de simulations de pilotage.

Depuis une semaine maintenant ils s'étaient tous entraîné d'arrache pieds pour avoir les meilleurs résultats et accomplir leur prochaine mission dans les meilleures conditions.

Il avait été surpris par l'entrain que mettait Duo à progresser dans le maniement des simulateurs.

L'Américain semblait pour une fois très décidé à en mettre un coup, selon sa propre expression.

Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal….

Quatre avait parlé à l'ancien clown de l'inquiétude de Sally et Duo à propos d'Heero.

Lui-même avait remarqué quelques erreurs insignifiantes et minimes que le soldat parfait ne se serait jamais permis s'il avait été dans son état normal.

Il avait demandé à Quatre pourquoi il n'utilisait pas plus son empathie sur Heero pour en savoir plus.

La réponse de son petit ami lui avait semblé logique.

Quatre trouvait impolie de forcer les défenses de leur camarade.

Il avait décidé de ne jamais forcer un esprit, surtout qu'Heero l'avait prévenue !

Avant même qu'il n'ait avoué aux autres avoir ce pouvoir, le Japonais l'avait averti de ne pas chercher à entrer dans son esprit…

Quatre n'en avait jamais parlé avant, mais cela l'avait surpris à l'époque.

Trowa entendit une voix provenant du bureau où il s'apprêtait à entrer.

Pas difficile de reconnaître la voix de Heero, mais le ton employé était assez inattendu : la colère ?

Il posa la main sur la poignée s'apprêtant à entrer, quant l'interlocuteur du soldat parfait reprit d'une voix forte et assurée.

Trowa n'eut aucun mal à identifier la voix du professeur J.

« Nous avons pris cette décision pour le bien de la mission…. Mais il est vrai que nous estimons que ce n'est qu'une juste punition au vu de ta conduite ses derniers temps, Heero…. Nous t'avons pourtant donné des objectifs clairs. » Disait le professeur J

« Une punition ? N'en avez-vous pas marre de jouer avec notre vie ? » Répondait Heero sur un ton assez emporté.

« Heero ! » fit la voix du professeur G « Les résultats des pilotes que nous avons choisi autorise la mission dans ses conditions…. Nous n'aurions jamais suivi le professeur J si cela remettait en cause les chances de réussites de la mission ! »

« Ce n'est pas le fait de qui vous allez envoyer en mission qui me gêne, professeur. C'est le rôle auquel vous voulez me confiner ! J'estime que votre manière d'agir est inqualifiable ! »

« Si nous ne prenons pas cette disposition, nous n'avons aucun moyen de nous assurer de ton obéissance…Nous avons vu où cela nous a conduit la dernière fois » Reprit J sarcastique « Nous sommes tes supérieurs. Nous, c'est tout… Pas cet idiot !!»

Trowa aurait voulu rester là pour en écouter davantage discrètement mais une main le poussa violemment en avant. Elle manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le propulsant dans le bureau.

Il se retourna, pour faire face aux trois autres pilotes dont Duo qui affichait un sourire trop innocent pour être sincère.

Il soupira.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Américain ne fit aucune allusion à ce qu'il était entrain de faire avant leur entrer dans la salle de briefing.

Il était trop occupé à narguer le professeur G qui lui rendait ses grimaces.

Noïn se trouvait déjà là avec un air grave ainsi que Sally, chose étonnante pour un briefing de début de mission….

Personne n'en fit la remarque pourtant et l'ancienne colonelle de OZ, sans les faire attendre plus, leur dévoila la suite de la mission.

« Nous avons enfin défini qui nous enverrions en mission. Il s'agit d'infiltrer un nouveau camp d'entraînement de OZ pour un nouveau type d'armure mobile dont nous ignorons tout. Tout d'abord, vous devrez collecter tous les renseignements sur leurs recherches et ces nouveaux prototypes réunis. Ensuite, la deuxième équipe qui assurera vos arrières, détruira ces installations. Vous vous replierez sur une base dont nous vous communiquerons les coordonnées en temps voulu…. Des questions ? »

Personne ne bougea, analysant rapidement les informations. Sauf…

Sauf Duo qui comme à l'école leva un doigt bien droit en gigotant sur sa chaise.

« Oui, Duo ? » Fit Noïn presque à regret, pensant très fort que le garçon aurait dû pour une fois se tenir à carreau, vu l'humeur des professeurs et surtout J.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dit qui vous allez envoyer en mission ? ».Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

« J'allais y venir Duo » Répondit-elle soulagée s'étant attendu à pire de la part de l'Américain « Au vu de vos résultats nous avons sélectionné Wufei et Duo pour infiltrer la base d'entraînement. Quatre, Trowa et Heero seront là en soutient avec pour couverture l'intégration à l'école privé de la ville où les élèves pilotes sont inscrits. »

« WAAAOUUUHHHHHH !! Mega super cool, mes efforts ont pay !! » Hurla Duo en sautant de joie et bondissant dans toute la salle de réunion.

« Duo, tu permets ? Je peux finir ? » Demanda Noïn.

« Oui oui…Pardon…Mais j'étais trop content !! » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise le regard brillant.

« Nous avons déjà pris toutes les dispositions administratives et vous partez dans moins d'une semaine pour les trois en soutien. Ah ! Oui, pour assurer votre intendance et votre couverture, Sally vous accompagnera. Voici les données concernant vos identités…. »

Trowa remarqua le malaise et l'hésitation dans la voix de la jeune femme.

Il était déjà étrange que Sally les accompagne, mais qu'en plus on leur en cache le vrai motif, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions…

Etais ce en lien avec Heero et la discussion qu'il avait surprise ?

« Duo et Wufei vous ne partirez que dans deux semaines… Voilà les informations sur vos identités…. Des questions ? …Intelligentes, s'il te plaît Duo ! »

« Non, aucune…. D'intelligente, je veux dire » fit l'Américain avec un nouveau sourire charmeur. « C'est fini, le briefing, l ? »

« Oui, Duo…. Tu n'as plus qu'à apprendre ton prochain rôle » fit le professeur G, avec un sourire en coin.

« C'est une mission des plus sérieuses, Mr Maxwell » lui rappela J. « J'espère que vous ne tromperez pas la confiance que nous avons mis en vous. »

Duo se figea un instant bouche bée : Le professeur J souriait….

Il en eut froid dans le dos…

Trowa ne comprenait pas non plus la soudaine sympathie du professeur pour son camarade.

Les adultes quittèrent la pièce assez rapidement. Même Sally qui refusa l'invitation de Wufei prétextant un travail urgent à finir.

Pour Trowa, il était clair qu'elle se sentait gênée, mais il ne savait pas par quoi.

Duo laissa alors à nouveau éclater sa joie.

Il finit par se planter devant Heero.

« Tu vois, Monsieur le soldat parfait, j'ai été sélectionné…Je…Et pas toi ! Tu l'as dans l'os !! Tu vas devoir te contenter du second rôle dans cette histoire ! C'est étonnant, je l'avoue, mais…. Les héros. Ben, c'est Wuffy et moi !! »

« Duo, commence pas à m'appeler comme ça ou… » Menaça le Chinois.

« Ok ! » Reprit l'Américain « Heu….. »

Il examinait sa fiche de renseignements.

Il y découvrit ce qu'il cherchait et éclata de rire….

« Ce sont pas foulé pour les nouvelles identités ! Comme si quelqu'un avec la tête de Wufei pouvait s'appeler Brandon Lee. Ils ont de l'humour les profs en ce moment…. Bon, alors …Moi c'est. Beurk ! Qui a eut une idée aussi ridicule ! C'est quoi ce nom…. Yull Brunner…. Je me demande où ils ont été pécher ça ! »

Bien que tout occupé à délirer sur les identités, il remarqua qu'Heero tentait une sortie discrète de la pièce.

Il se replanta devant lui et se remit à le narguer.

« Alors Heero ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu de ne pas être envoyé en première ligne ? J'espère que tu seras à la hauteur dans ton rôle de chaperon pour nos deux tourtereaux » Dit-il avec un sourire et un clin d'œil à Trowa et Quatre.

Mais la réaction du soldat parfait le surprit davantage qu'il ne puisse s'imaginer.

Le Japonais le fixa un moment avec un sourire.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour votre mission et j'espère que vous réussirez…. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, Duo, reste concentré sur ta mission…Le professeur J serait bien trop heureux que tu te plantes. »

« Qu 'est ce que tu veux dire par-l ? » Demanda Duo.

« C'est en lien avec ce que j'ai entendu » fit Trowa fixant le soldat parfait qui fronça les sourcils et palis légèrement.

« De toute façon, nous n'y pouvons rien. Les ordres ont été donnés et nous devons obéir. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en discussions stériles…. »

Il allait sortir sans se retourner. Il sembla se raviser et se tourna vers eux affichant le masque du soldat parfait.

« J'accomplirai ma mission…. Ma véritable mission…. »

Et il sortit. Duo et Trowa firent un pas pour le rattraper mais la voix de Quatre les arrêta.

« Non, laissez le » Les retint le petit blond très pâle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Il fixa les trois autres et soupira « Heero a raison … Nous avons nos ordres et une mission à accomplir. Nous devons nous concentrer dessus de toutes nos forces pour avoir toutes les chances de notre côt »

« Quatre… » Commença Trowa.

« Non, c'est inutile de continuer dans ce type de conversation ! » Fit- l'Arabe un peu sèchement. « Nous devons rester concentrer sur nos objectifs… Ceux en lien direct avec la mission…Tout le reste peut attendre notre retour ! Si vous ne vous mettez pas cela dans le crâne dès maintenant, vous diminuez vos chances de revenir intactes de cette mission…Compris ? »

« Oui, mais… » Fit Duo un peu boudeur.

« La mission, Duo ! Pense uniquement à la mission pour laquelle tu t'es donné tant de mal ! » Lui dit Quatre avec un sourire

Duo fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir son camarade.

Puis il se souvint de ce qui l'avait en partie poussé à se dépasser sur cette mission.

Il pâlit et quitta à son tour la salle de briefing sans plus un mot pour les trois autres restés là.

Wufei soupira. Il appréhendait beaucoup de travailler en équipe mais avec Duo, ce serait le pire qu'il pouvait imaginer !

L'Américain était si imprévisible…. Et si bordélique….

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait pour le moment, c'était le fait que Sally les ait fuit.

Il en était sûr, elle avait prétexté du travail pour éviter d'avoir à les affronter…

Pourquoi ? A cause de sa participation à la mission ?

C'était certain… Il en aurait de toute façon le cœur net avant le départ de la jeune femme.

Il saluât les deux autres d'un hochement de tête et sortit à son tour.

Trowa se tourna alors vers son petit ami et se pencha vers lui.

Il remarqua seulement alors les larmes qui perlaient dans le regard du garçon.

Il le prit par les épaules et l'attira contre lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Quatre pour éclater en sanglots au milieu duquel il hoquetait des mots plus ou moins compréhensibles pour le Français.

« Je…. Je n'ai jamais ressenti…Ca fait si mal ! …Je ne comprends pas. fait-il ? On dirait qu'il ne connaît que ça ! »

« Tu parles de Heero, n'est-ce pas Quatre ? »

« Oui, il …Il a laissé échapper un sentiment de douleur et de résignation si fort ! J'en aurais hurl !! Et d'un coup, il était vide ! Il n'avait en tête que l'objectif de la mission. Il a dû se rendre compte que je percevais ses émotions. Il s'est fermé comme une huître ! Mais…Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas…. Il a clairement défini notre protection dans ses objectifs de missions…. Ce ne sont pas les ordres !! »

« Je comprends, un peu mieux la conversation que j'ai surprise ! Si seulement, j'avais pu en entendre plus ! ».

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Avant que Duo ne me pousse fort peu discrètement dans la salle, j'écoutais la conversation qu'avait Heero avec les Professeurs…Ceux-ci disaient devoir le punir de son comportement ces derniers jours. J'ignore à quoi ils faisaient allusion mais le professeur J était particulièrement en rogne ! Et je suis prêt à parier que la présence de Sally est en lien avec Heero. Il a dit qu'il n'aimait pas le rôle où il l'enfermait. Là le docteur J s'est énervé et il a dit qu'ils étaient ses supérieurs, eux et pas lui…Ce que tu me dis confirme, que d'une manière où d'une autre, Heero suit plus les directives de Duo que celle des profs…. »

« Quoi ? Mais…. »

« C'est Duo qui a demandé à Heero de veiller sur nous et je mettrais ma main au feu que s'il nous a aidés à te sauver, c'est parce que Duo en avait le souhait… »

« Duo pense qu'Heero est malade…Gravement…Le soldat parfait ne veut rien nous dire, pour ne pas être pris en pitié ou écarté des missions. Il a tout fait pour être sélectionné soit pour être avec lui soit pour lui épargner cette mission… Je croyais aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait ave lui mais avec ce que tu viens de me dire cela me semble plus sérieux que je ne l'aurais cru…De plus…. Il y a une question qui reste sans réponse et qui nous éclairerait j'en suis sûr ! »

« Laquelle Quatre ? »

« Franchement Trowa, tu ne t'ais pas demandé comment Heero avait réussi à me localiser alors que toutes vos recherches n'avaient rien donn ? »

A suivre…


	3. un invité inattendu

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promit je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relook » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 02

Duo trépignait sur sa chaise.

Il avait énormément de mal à se tenir tranquille et les regards noirs que lui lançait Wufei n'arrangeaient pas ses affaires. Il tenta de se calmer en respirant à fond plusieurs fois mais rien n'y fit. L'instructeur de OZ qui examinait leur dossier, leva la tête et lui adressa un regard compatissant. Duo sourit tout en tentant de ne pas rire au ridicule de sa situation.

Il avait hâte de commencer vraiment la mission…

De revoir les trois autres, même de loin, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour eux.

Et surtout pour Heero…

Il aurait tellement voulu savoir ce que leur cachait le soldat parfait, par curiosité mais aussi par intérêt …

Il avait tenté sa chance le dernier soir avant que Heero ne parte.

A ce souvenir, il rougit….

Car franchement il ne s'était pas préparé à la réaction du Japonais !

Il soupira fort peu discrètement, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part de son partenaire de mission.

Ce soir là, Heero n'avait pas répondu à ses questions…

Non, il n'avait pas semblé en tenir compte et c'était lui Duo qui avait été obligé de répondre à l'unique question que lui avait posé le soldat parfait.

Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais plutôt une requête une supplique, une prière.

Bien que déboussolé par le propos d'Heero, il avait sourit et il avait même été très content d' accepter.

Ils avaient donc passé la dernière nuit ensemble dans le même lit, juste à dormir serrés l'un contre l'autre….

Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que Duo avait envisagé de passer la nuit. Mais le visage serein de son compagnon endormi, fit s'envoler tous ses fantasmes, ne laissant que l'envie de veiller et de protéger le garçon qui semblait si fragile à ce moment précis.

Un nouveau coup de coude plus violent que le précédent le fit rejoindre la réalité.

Wufei lui adressa son regard de tueur.

Il était facile de comprendre le message sous-jacent des deux prunelles noires qui le fixaient de manière peu amène : Reste concentré, on est en mission et non pas dans l'un de tes délires !

Duo soupira à nouveau.

L'instructeur se tourna vers lui et lui répéta pour la troisième fois la question qu'il lui posait et que l'américain n'avait pas écouté.

« Jeune homme, je sais bien que mes questions sont ennuyantes mais je me dois de vérifier vos identités le plus complètement possible… Vous avez l'honneur d'avoir été choisi pour devenir l'élite des pilotes d'OZ… Il est donc important que nous étudions vos cas alors un peu d'attention…Vous avez été formé sur une base arrière et comme vous aviez les meilleures résultats, vous avez été sélectionné pour accéder à de nouveaux modèles d'armure mobile… Nous avons vérifié vos identités et vos dossiers. Comme tout correspond, nous allons pouvoir vous faire passer les tests pratiques pour évaluer vos capacités réelles en tant que pilotes d'armure. »

« Super, c'est un peu pour ça qu'on est l ! » dit Duo avant de recevoir un nouveau coup de coude.

« Mais pas de précipitation, jeune homme… Nous allons commencer par une évaluation des plus complète de vos capacités psychiques et mentales. Suivant le résultat nous vous informerons de ce que nous avons prévus pour la suite. »

« Heu… » Fit Duo « C'est quoi ça !? Une analyse de nos capacités psytrucs et mentales ??

« Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, cela ne fait pratiquement pas mal et vous n'aurez rien à faire pendant toute la durée de l'analyse, à part vous détendre et suivre les ordres que nous vous dicterons. En attendant, vous allez regagner vos chambres et nous vous informerons de la suite quand nous serons prêt à vous faire passer les tests. Vous pouvez vous retirer… »

Duo allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose à propos de la rigueur militaire. Cependant un dernier coup de coude de la part du Chinois le fit se rendre à l'évidence : il ne valait mieux ne pas asticoter plus que cela l'officier, ni même Wufei.

Alors comme son compagnon, il salua et sortit de la pièce.

Un soldat les accompagna jusqu'à leur chambre où avaient été posées leurs valises.

Le soldat ressortit mais ils comprirent en n'entendant pas ses bruits de pas s'éloigner qu'il était resté derrière la porte.

Méticuleusement Wufei se mit en devoir de ranger ses affaires, alors que Duo se laissait choir sur son lit en soupirant gravement. Il repensa à Heero et à leur dernière nuit.

Puis le châtain à la natte se souvint que Wufei semblait en froid avec Sally au moment du départ de la jeune femme avec les trois autres, il tourna la tête vers Wufei en souriant de façon très intéressée.

« Dis-moi , avant de quitter la base, tu as pu te réconcilier avec ta dulcinée ? » demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

Wufei rougit et marmonna dans sa barbe pestant contre la curiosité maladive de son coéquipier.

« J'ai pas bien saisit ta réponse ; Non, c'est dommage ! Tu n'as pas dû savoir t'y prendre, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ou fait ? »

« Yull ! » Hurla Wufei se servant du prénom d'emprunt du natté en cas où il y aurait des micros dans la pièce. « Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

« Mais c'est que cela me concerne… Qui d'après toi va passer ses journées avec quelqu'un qui soupire après son aimée ? »

« Moi ! » fit le Chinois résign « Moi parce que tu vas me casser les pieds avec mon histoire et avec les soupirs de chien malheureux que tu pousses continuellement en pensant à ta propre histoire ! »

« Heu, ok. » reconnut Duo en rougissant à son tour « Mais moi au moins, je n'ai pas quitté mon chéri en lui tirant une tête d'enterrement ! »

« On en reparlera plus tard tu veux ? Tu devrais ranger tes affaires et te tenir prêt. »

« Tu changes de sujet de conversation, là…Ce n'est pas bien ! »

« Yull fait un effort, s'il te plaît…Moi je ne suis pas aussi expansif que toi…Parler de ses choses là me stressent et de toute façon… Ce n'est pas aux femmes de livrer combat quand les hommes le font… »

« Machiste ! Si elle t'entendait ! ».

« Non, j'ai peur. » avoua le Chinois dans un souffle murmurant à peine.

Duo saisit quand même sa phrase et n'osa plus rien dire.

Il se rallongea sur son lit soupirant une dernière fois au grand désespoir de Wufei.

Wufei avait terriblement mal au crâne.

Il venait de finir le test d'évaluation psychique et mentale laissant la place à Duo.

Tout comme l'avait fait le châtain, il observait l'évolution de Duo dans le simulateur à partir d'écran de contrôle. Ce dernier se situait dans une salle avec différents militaires.

Il reconnut un médecin, un psychologue, un officier commandant les régiments d'armures mobiles.

Tout comme lui, Duo devait en plus de manœuvrer son simulateur, répondre à des questions de connaissances générales mais aussi à celles d'une évaluation psychologique.

Là, Wufei pensa que la mission était fichue car jamais un fou comme l'américain ne donnerait satisfaction aux exigences de l'armée de OZ.

Il en arrivait à regretter que ce fut lui et non pas un autre qui ait été sélectionné avec lui…

Il soupira, fixant l'évolution de Duo d'un œil critique.

Pour le moment le garçon s'en tirait bien. Il regarda l'écran de trajectoire puis celui de l'intérieur du simulateur puis celui de l'évaluation psy, revint sur l'écran montrant l'intérieur du simulateur et se figea.

« _Non ! C'est impossible… Je rêve l !_ » Pensa le Chinois.

Il regarda les autres militaires qui ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué quoi que se soit.

Pourtant il regarda à nouveaux…

Et non, il n'avait pas rêvé. A côté de Duo, enfin quasi collé à lui, il y avait un gamin…

Wufei se frotta les yeux et regarda à nouveaux. Il était toujours l

Et il l'avait vue, il lui faisait un signe amical alors que Duo continuait à manœuvrer comme de rien.

_« Leurs trucs m'ont filé des hallucinations ! Ce n'est pas malin ! Qui est ce gamin ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue avant et pourtant il me semble familier… Quelque chose dans son sourire? »_

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le militaire annonça à Duo que son évaluation était finie. En voyant l'américain débarquer il remarqua tout de suite son air contrarié et sa mauvaise humeur. Mais pas le moindre gamin à l'horizon, soulagé il écouta les directives du militaire.

« Merci de votre coopération. Vous n'avez pas de questions ? Tout va bien ? » Demanda le commandant d'OZ.

« Non. » Répondit précipitamment Duo « J'ai juste un peu mal au crâne ! Elles n'étaient pas faciles vos questions !! »

« Moi aussi j'ai mal au crâne et …. »

« Et ? » Demanda le médecin.

Wufei hésita à parler de son hallucination.

Il ne voulait pas compromettre la mission mais comment savoir si parler du gamin ne faisait pas parti de l'évaluation. Il allait pour parler quand à nouveau il le vit…

Il le vit et il l'entendit lui parler tout comme Duo vu l'étrange grimace qu'il était en train de faire.

« _Non, je ne fais pas parti de l'évaluation. Je suis un vieil ami de Duo… Il m'avait oublié…Alors il ne faut pas parler de moi…Ok Wufei ? »_

Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Désolé…J'ai cru qu'il était important de vous notifier qu'à la sortie de simulateur, mes repères dans l'espace étaient un peu perturbés. » Mentit-il avec aplomb.

« Idem pour moi. » fit Duo avec un sourire charmeur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal… Maintenant regagnez votre chambre et reposez-vous ! Nous vous communiquerons demain ce qui aura été décidé pour la suite de votre affectation… A bientôt messieurs. Soldat Olt, ramenez-les à leur chambre ! »

Et les voilà à nouveau enfermés dans leur chambre et surveillés par le soldat à l'extérieur.

Ils n'étaient pas sur qu'il n'y ait pas un système de surveillance même à l'intérieur de la chambre. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, ils n'étaient pas deux mais trois.

Le gamin était toujours l !

Et Duo était en train de l'engueuler sans pour autant qu'aucun mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

Apparemment l'américain et le gamin communiquaient par télépathie.

Mais ce qui était la chose la plus incompréhensible pour Wufei, c'était qu'il les entendait !

Il comprenait parfaitement les pensés délirantes de l'américain.

« _Nom de nom de… Nom de Dieu ! Je croyais que tu étais mort ! Que tu n'étais qu'une hallucination de mon esprit d'enfant abandonné…Et Monsieur réapparaît alors que je n'ai rien demand ! Tu m'as laissé tomber ! Tire-toi ! »_

_« Duo, écoute, ce n'est pas ma faute ! C'est toi qui m'as chass ! Et sans moi aujourd'hui bien tu ne passais pas leur foutu test ! »_

_« Mensonge ! Je suis capable de piloter n'importe quoi ! »_

_« Oui, mais pas de cacher ta haine pour les militaires à cause de ce qu'ils ont fait… »_

_« Comment sais-tu ? Tu n'étais déjà plus l ! » _

_« J'ai toujours été là Duo… Toujours…C'est toi qui refusais de me voir… »_

_« HUM hum »_les interrompit Wufei dans leur dialogue de sourd_ « J'aimerais bien comprendre de quoi il retourne. Pourquoi moi aussi je dois supporter tout ça ? »_

_« _AH ! » S'exclama Duo à haute voix « Tu m'as fait peur ! »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » fit Wufei « _Alors j'attend une explication ? »_

Duo soupira.

Il ne s'expliquait pas la présence du gamin.

Il n'avait pas changé, ni vieilli, ni grandit depuis sa disparition.

Il avait toujours le même sourire, si doux, qui lui rappelait….

_« Bonjour Wufei, je m'appelle Solo. J'ai rencontré Duo sur L2 et c'est même moi qui lui ai trouvé un nom… »_

_« Heu, enchanté. Au fait comment tu me connais ?... Et qu'est ce que tu es ? »_

_« Il est interdit de répondre à ces questions pour le moment… » _Répondit l'étrange gamin en souriant. « _Je suis Solo… »_

_« C'est étrange. Tu me rappelle quelqu'un surtout quand tu souris … Dis, Duo tu ne trouves pas que ton ami imaginaire ressemble à Quatre ? »_

A suivre…


	4. Doutes

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis je les rends des que j'ai finit

NDA : Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relook » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 03

Depuis le début de la mission au lycée, où Quatre et Trowa s'étaient inscrit et où ils se rendaient quotidiennement, le petit blond était inquiet. Plus il y pensait plus il trouvait que cette mission n'était pas « normale ».

Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments qui clochaient et qui leur avaient été caché.

De plus, ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Wufei et de Duo.

D'après le plan qu'on leur avait expliqué, les deux garçons devaient avoir gagné l'école militaire qui fréquentait le même lycée qu'eux. Pourtant ils n'avaient pas vu leurs camarades. Son empathie ne lui signalant pas de problèmes majeurs quand il se concentrait sur ses deux amis.

Il était un peu rassuré.

Un peu seulement…

Quatre se demandait comment apprendre à Duo que le soldat parfait n'était pas avec eux.

Contrairement à ce que les professeurs avaient annoncé au briefing, Heero n'était pas avec eux et Sally.

Ils l'avaient laissé dans la planque où étaient les Gundams, en arrière. Il était d'après les ordres que leur avait donnée Sally : charger de la maintenance et de la protection des Gundams pendant qu'eux récupèreraient les informations.

Ils en avaient été étonnés… Pourquoi confiner le soldat parfait à un rôle aussi…

Aussi ridicule, quoi !...

Gardien de Gundam !O1

Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyé veiller sur Réléna s'ils voulaient vraiment le mettre à l'écart ?

Et pourquoi Sally refusait-elle de leur dire ce qu'elle faisait l ?

Il avait du mal à imaginer que la jeune femme médecin n'était là que pour faire le relais entre eux, Heero et la base.

Quatre s'en serait presque arraché les cheveux, tellement cela lui paraissait absurde !

Heureusement qu'il avait Trowa.O2

Il sourit…

Le fait de ne cohabiter qu'avec lui et Sally qui se faisait discrète, lui avait permis de mieux connaître le Français et d'encore mieux l'apprécier, si c'était possible.

Il l'aimait vraiment et il savait que pour Trowa il en était de même.

Sans se servir de son empathie, il lui suffisait de lire les expressions sur le visage du garçon pour deviner les pensées et les tourments. Il s'étonnait de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait appris à lire et à déchiffrer le regard et les attitudes du jeune homme.

Il en avait parlé avec son compagnon qui avait eut un sourire très doux. Il lui avait avoué que lui aussi arrivait de mieux en mieux à déchiffrer son visage. Quatre avait rougi un peu gêné mais heureux que Trowa puisse lire en lui.

Pour le moment, il était sensé suivre un cours d'histoire. Mais plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua pas quand la cloche sonna pour les libérer pour le déjeuner.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par les bousculades des autres élèves qui se ruaient sur la sortie.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers le hall ou Trowa l'attendait pour aller manger.

Quand il arriva le Français était déjà là.

Il affichait lui aussi un air contrarié, à cause des deux absents mais aussi parce que les filles de sa classe l'avaient pris pour coqueluche et cela l'irritait plus que tout… Surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, de peur d'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui que nécessaire.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant souriant.

Trowa hocha la tête et ils prirent la direction de la cafétéria où il y avait déjà foule.

Il prirent leur repas et ils s'installèrent à une table d'où ils pouvaient observer l'ensemble de la salle et les allées et venues. Ils avaient presque fini quand Trowa posa doucement sa main sur le bras de Quatre en lui indiquant un groupe de l'école militaire qui venait d'arriver.

Quatre ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement en voyant leurs deux camarades au milieu des autres élèves militaires.

« Enfin ! » Lâcha-t-il rassuré, mais son visage se rembrunit en remarquant le signe de reconnaissance qu'affichait les deux garçons.

Pour éviter de se faire repérer, ils avaient établis un code pour communiquer à distance.

A ce moment précis, les deux jeunes gens affichaient le même signal de danger, invitant les deux autres à ne pas les contacter pour le moment. Ils trouveraient un moyen de le faire par eux même plus tard.

Quatre s'inquiétait de ce qui avait pu se passer pour eux. Il déploya alors un peu plus fort son empathie, cherchant à découvrir ce qui les ennuyait, c'est alors qu'il vit le gamin.

Il trouva étrange la présence de cette enfant d'une dizaine d'années qui déambulait au milieu des militaires comme si c'était naturel. Il sursauta quand l'enfant le regarda avec un étrange sourire qui lui fit froid dans le dos. En même temps, il crut entendre deux voix, une conversation lointaine et pourtant réelle, comme la fois où il avait vu l'opposition entre Trowa et Heero.

Il s'évanouit….

_« Dis Oniichan, c'est bien lui ? Duo m'en voudrait trop si je me trompais, dans la mission qu'il m'a confi » _Demanda une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

_« Oui, c'est lui, Quatre…Ne le provoque pas avec… » _Dis une voix qu'il connaissait mais qui lui paraissait étrangement fatigué et déformé.

_« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne me servirais pas du système zéro contre celui qui l'a réveillé et qui nous a permis de nous souvenir de tout ce que nous sommes…Repose-toi, Oniichan…Ou les autres vont me tenir rancune s'il t'arrive quelque chose de mal. »_

_« Merci…. »_

Quatre ne savait pas où il était, il ignorait ce qui lui était arrivé, mais avant de sombrer totalement dans l'inconscience, il eut mal, vraiment très mal dans tout son corps.

Trowa entendit Quatre crier.

Il laissa tomber sa tasse de café et se rua à l'étage dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son amant.

Depuis son évanouissement à la cafétéria, il n'avait pas repris connaissance et il avait dû avertir Sally. Le médecin avait réussi à convaincre le lycée qu'une hospitalisation était superflue et ils l'avaient ramené à la villa qu'ils occupaient.

A son retour du lycée, elle l'avait averti que l'état de Quatre ne s'était pas amélioré. Comme elle ne trouvait rien d'alarmant et qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, ils avaient laissé le jeune blond se reposer.

Quand il entra dans la chambre, Quatre était allongé dans le lit en sueur. Son visage affichait un air terrorisé comme celui des animaux sauvages quand ils se sentaient traqués.

« Quatre… Tout va bien… C'est moi ! » Dit-il en s'approchant doucement tendant une main vers son compagnon.

Le garçon le fixa ahuri et perdu puis fronça les sourcils. Trowa ne lui avait jamais vu cette expression qui le fit frissonner. Il craignait que Quatre ne soit plus souffrant qu'il n'y paraissait.

« Trowa ? Où sommes-nous ? Que s'est-il pass ?...Ah ! Duo et Wufei !! »

« Ne te fais pas de soucis ! Tout va bien…Tu t'es évanoui à la cafétéria mais tout va mieux. Tu es dans notre chambre, à la planque. »

Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant doucement le garçon contre lui pour le bercer. Quatre se laissa faire un moment puis il se raidit.

« J'ai eu un problème avec mon empathie, je crois »

« Sally n'a pas su me dire ce qui avait causé ton malaise. Tu crois que ton empathie peut avoir… »

« J'en suis sûr et certain ! Je voulais savoir ce qui tracassait Duo et Wufei pour qu'ils nous disent de nous tenir à distance. Je suis allé, trop loin, enfin je crois ou plutôt trop près de quelque chose… De quelque chose qui m'a comme aspiré, comme emprisonné et où pourtant je me suis senti bien. »

« Ne recommence plus, Quatre… J'ai eu si peur. » Murmurât-il en serrant la jeune Arabe contre lui.

« Je n'ai pas découvert grand-chose. » Fit Quatre qui préféra changer de sujet pour ne pas lui faire plus de peine. « Mis à part, lui !! »

Quatre se recula brusquement de ses bras, montrant du doigt quelque chose derrière lui. Il se tourna alors que son amant bondissait hors du lit et se plantait face à un gamin. Trowa réagit en soldatO3 : il sortit l'arme qu'il portait toujours sur lui la braquant sur le jeune garçon.

« Quatre !... pousse toi ! »

« Non, c'est l'informateur de Duo et Wufei.» Répondit Quatre en s'interposant.

_« Tu me connais déj ?... A cause de ton empathie ? » _Demanda le garçon.

Trowa baissa un peu son arme.

Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui arrivait : il avait entendu la voix mais le gamin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche ou même émis le moindre son ! Et puis comment savait-il pour l'empathie de Quatre ? Duo et Wufei n'auraient jamais confié un tel renseignement à un inconnu…

Même s'il s'en servait pour remplir leur mission !

« Je t'ai vu à la cafétéria » reprit Quatre à haute voix.

_« Bien…» _Fit le garçon étonné. « _Sally n'est pas là, ne ? »_

« Elle fait un rapport aux profs et à Noïn sur les derniers évènements » Expliqua-t il tout en examinant le jeune garçon et en cherchant qui il lui rappelait « Elle ne devrait pas tarder. »

_« C'est très bien comme ça. Je suis Solo…Duo et Wufei sont trop surveillés pour pouvoir communiquer avec vous. Apparemment ils n'ont pas vraiment convaincu les autorités de leur bonne volonté…Il faut dire que leurs résultats sont plus que bons, alors…Ils se méfient…De là à ce qu'ils les prennent pour des pilotes de Gundam, y a qu'un pas…Ils tentent de se faire oublier pour le moment… »_

« Solo ? Le camarade d'enfance de Duo ? Mais il m'avait dit que tu étais mort ! »Fit Quatre en l'interrompant

_« Oui, c'est moi… Mais bon ce n'est pas ce qui importe pour le moment… »_

A ce moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit après un léger frappement sur Sally.

« Solo ? Mais qu'est ce que …. »

Puis en voyant Trowa et Quatre, son expression se décomposa. Elle ne savait apparemment pas comment elle allait pouvoir leur expliquer qu'elle connaissait le gamin et pour le comprendre Trowa n'avait pas besoin d'être empathe. De livide elle passa à un joli rouge carmin et elle répondit difficilement au sourire de Solo.

_« A tiens ! Déjà de retour ? Les professeurs s'impatienteraient-ils du manque de résultats ? »_

« Que fais-tu l ? » Demanda le médecin

« C'est le contact que nous avons avec Duo et Wufei…. »

« Hein ! Imbécile ! Solo, tu n'as pas fait ça ! Tu ne t'es pas montré à Duo ? Si les professeurs l'apprennent… »

_« J'accomplirais ma mission… »_

« Pas de ça avec moi, je connais ce refrain par cœur ! » Explosa le médecin « Comment a réagi Duo ? »

_« Pas bien …Maintenant que je lui ai dit que j'avais pas eu d'autre choix, il me supporte, c'est tout…Un peu comme un partenaire indésirable…Tu vas le signaler aux profs ? » _Demanda tristement le garçon

« Je devrais, mais je ne vois pas ce que cela changerait pour la mission… Alors ce rapport ? » Fit la jeune femme

_« Apparemment cette école militaire est en fait un centre de rechercher et de développement pour un nouveau système d'armure mobile… Nous n'avons pas découvert grand-chose sur elle car pour le moment Duo et Wufei travaillent sur des simulateurs. Ces engins sont plus sophistiqués que ceux sur lesquels ils se sont entraînés. Mais…Il y a la possibilité que le pilote ne soit pas seul à piloter, l'armure…Cela met Duo d'une humeur massacrante !! »_

« Un système zéro ? » Demanda Trowa comprenant que l'attitude de Duo peinait le gamin. Comment il le savait : mystère ! Il n'avait aucun don d'empathie comme Quatre.

Mais il percevait quelque chose des émotions de l'être qui se tenait devant lui.

D'ailleurs qu'avait-il devant lui ?

Le gamin hocha la tête.

Sally jura dans sa langue maternelle puis comme si elle aussi avait saisi la peine du gamin. Après une légère hésitation due à leur présence, elle finit par lui demander presque maternelle :

« Cela t'as fait plaisir de le revoir ? »

_« Oui et non…Oui parce qu'après toutes ces années, il ne m'a pas oublié… Et non… Non parce qu'il ne nous aime pas… »_

« Je ne crois pas. » Fit Quatre.

Il n'avait pas finit de parler que le gamin se mit à hurler en reculant.

_« Ne fais pas ça ! Arrête !...Tu n'as pas le droit ! »_

Quatre voulut s'avancer, ne comprenant pas la soudaine terreur du garçon mais Sally le retint.

« Quatre, il ne faut pas te servir de ton empathie sur Solo… Sinon… C'est un peu compliqué à expliquer… »

« Mais… Je ne voulais pas ! Seulement on dirait que ça marche tout seul… Comme si tout était amplifi » Tenta d'expliquer Quatre de son côté.

« Il doit avoir raison » Soutint Trowa « Moi aussi, je perçois les émotions du gamin…Comme un livre ouvert…Si tu l'as vue à la cafétéria, c'est peut-être lié à ton malaise ? Si vous nous disiez ce qu'il est, on comprendrait mieux, non ? »

_« C'est possible ? » _Demanda Solo en fixant Sally.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui est possible ou non. » Répondit évasivement la jeune femme.

« Et si tu demandais à « Oniichan » ? » Proposa Quatre « Il avait l'air d'en savoir long lui ? »

« Ah ! » Fit le médecin suffoqué. « Tu… Tu connais « Oniichan » ?... Solo ! »

_« Beuh ! J'y suis pour rien... Promis ! »_

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute Sally, j'ai surpris leur conversation à la cafétéria. » Intervint Quatre.

« C'est à ce moment que tu as fait ton malaise, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda le médecin à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

« Oui. Ils parlaient de moi et du système zéro…. D'autres qui s'inquiétaient. J'ai ressenti une profonde lassitude et une douleur. Si je comprends bien, Solo fait partie du système zéro ? Puisque l'autre t'a demandé de ne pas t'en servir contre moi…C'est ça ? »

« En quelque sorte et en simplifiant les choses à l'extrême. Je comprends mieux ce qui t'es arrivé, Quatre…Tu ne dois pas utiliser ton empathie sur Solo, surtout en ce moment. » Répondit la jeune femme avec un air triste.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Quatre.

« Vous seriez en droit de savoir mais cela ne dépend pas uniquement de moi, alors vous devrez vous contentez de ça… Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous dire quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Et vous en savez plus que vous ne devriez…Hum… Et surtout ne dites rien de tout cela à qui que ce soit…Et surtout aux Professeurs ! »

_« Oui…Il ne faut pas leur dire pour nous tous, parce que sinon ils finiront de nous tuer. Ils nous supportent déjà difficilement ! »_

« Nous tous ? Vous êtes plusieurs ? » S'exclama Trowa incrédule.

_« Oups ! Salut je m'en vais ! Je te laisse te débrouiller Sally… A plus les gars ! »_

Le gamin disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui réussi à leur sourire légèrement embarrassée.

A suivre…

* * *

O1Moi!...moi… Je veux bien postulé pour ce job!! 

O2C'est. Bôô l'amour J

O3Réaction normal quoi ! Ya un type louche dans sa chambre


	5. début des révélations

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 04

Sally soupira.

Comment allait-elle pouvoir cacher aux professeurs que Solo était apparut devant Duo.

Elle était assez fière de la façon dont elle avait su éviter de répondre aux questions de Quatre et Trowa à propos du gamin ; Bon dans un certain sens, les deux intéressés avaient pu penser qu'elle les avait fuit, prétextant un ordre des savants à transmettre à Heero.

Mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à dévoiler tous les dessous de cette affaire et encore moins à Quatre et à Duo !

Elle se demandait encore comment elle-même avait pu être au courant de tout cela ?

Tout bêtement parce qu'elle était consciencieuse dans son travail et qu'elle avait fouiné à droite et à gauche pour comprendre comment certaine chose qu'elle avait vue de ses propres yeux, étaient possible puisque au départ on n'avait pas jugé utile de l'informé.

Maintenant, elle devait faire avec.

Elle gara la voiture dans l'emplacement prévu et attendit que la porte automatique se soit refermée pour descendre du véhicule.

Elle venait rendre visite à Heero comme chaque jour.

Le soldat parfait avait bien travaillé pour assurer la sécurité de l'endroit et des Gundam comme le stipulait sa mission.

Il devait être avec les armures mobiles en ce moment.

Elle empruntât un escalier caché derrière une porte blindée et commença à descendre tout en ruminant les derniers évènements. Elle soupira à nouveau : Heero devait savoir pour Solo.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas interdit d'imaginer que c'était le soldat parfait qui avait envoyé le gamin à Duo.

Mais pourquoi ?

« Tout simplement parce qu'il le fallait pour le bien de la mission » dit le Japonais qui l'attendait à la descente de l'escalier.

« Heero ! Tu m'as fait peur…Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te trouves l » Sursautât elle.

« Sans Solo, Duo n'aurait pas pu donner le change pendant le test en simulateur… »

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Il lui lança un regard froid et commença à s'éloigner sans plus d'explication.

Sally se maudit cent fois dans sa tête avant de le suivre.

Les cinq Gundam étaient rangé dans le fond du hangar debout.

Ils semblaient prêts pour le cas où leurs pilotes en auraient besoin rapidement.

Elle avait toujours éprouvé des sentiments mitigés vis-à-vis des armures mobiles, même quand elle était dans l'Alliance. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'une arme aussi destructrice, estimant que l'homme avait suffisamment de « jouet » pour faire du mal à son prochain.

Elle n'avait jamais appuyé leur développement contrairement à Noïn qui avait entraîné des pilotes.

Sa rencontre avec les Gundam lui avait un peut fait changé d'opinion.

Un peu c'est tout.

En fait si elle pensait un peu plus de bien des Gundam par rapport aux autres armures mobiles et autres mobiles dolls, c'était justement à cause des pilotes et en partie grâce à Solo, et ses semblables.

Heero était entré dans la salle de contrôle, où elle le suivit. Il s'installa devant un clavier et commença à pianoter sans plus se préoccuper de sa présence.

Sally faillit lui dire sa façon de penser mais finalement parvint à se retenir.

Après tout se convainquit-elle si Duo y arrivait, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire autant.

De plus elle savait qu'il devait travailler sur le virus informatique qui devrait infecter les ordinateurs d'OZ quand les deux autres pilotes auraient récupéré toutes les informations utiles, sur ces nouvelles armures mobiles.

_« Bonsoir Sally…Est-ce que tu pourrais nous aider ? »_ fit une voix qu'elle connaissait et qui la tira de ses réflexions.

Sally sourit et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix qui lui avait parlé dans sa langue maternelle.

Elle s'inclinât respectueusement devant les quatre personnes qui venaient de faire leur entrée dans la pièce.

Heero lui ne bougea pas d'un poil.

_« Si je peux vous être utile » _Dit-elle mentalement dans sa langue en s'adressant à la jeune fille qui lui avait parlé.

_« Nous aimerions que tu raisonnes Solo. Il refuse de nous écouter ! Je crois enfin, nous sommes certaines qu'il s'est mis des idées empoisonnées dans la tête » _Expliqua la jeune fille de type asiatique alors que trois autres hochait la tête.

_« Du genre ? »_

_« Ben…Il souffre beaucoup d'avoir revue Duo et de l'opinion de celui-ci sur le système zéro » _Dit l'une des trois autres qui ressemblait étrangement au pilote américain « _je crois qu'il culpabilise… »_

_« Vraiment Hell _O1 _? »_

La fille hocha la tête, avec, elle le remarqua, un coup d'œil embarrassé lancé à Heero qui n'avait pourtant pas bronché.

Elle fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre le message caché que lui lançaient les quatre regards inquiets et étrangement lumineux de ces interlocutrices. Elle allait répondre quand une nouvelle voix se fit entendre, à haute voix…Heero.

« Sally…Je crois que vous avez une nouvelle affectation qui vient d'arriver par courrier électronique. De nouveaux ordres aux vues de nouveaux faits. »

« Quoi ?....Montre-moi ça ! De nouveaux ordres ? »

Elle se pencha au-dessus de l'écran et lu le mail qui lui était adressé et qui venait de Noïn.

« Sally … Au vu des derniers rapports que nous avons reçu, je suis contrainte de changer vos ordres sur cette mission. Vous devez impérativement revenir à la base dans les plus brefs délais » Lut-elle à haute voix « Je passerais d'ici quelques jours pour vous prendre et laisserait un nouvel agent de liaison plus fiable dans ses rapports pour assurer le lien entre le QG et les pilotes. Attendez-vous à notre visite sous peu, Noïn. Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? »

« Tout simplement, que j'ai averti les professeurs au sujet de Solo »Répondit Heero impassible

« Pourquoi ?!!...Ils … »

« Ils ne peuvent rien faire contre lui, sans compromettre la mission…Nous avons l'avantage de la situation…Par contre vous, vous avez les moyens de nous empêcher d'accomplir notre mission, ce qui ne peut pas être négligé…En vous laissant la responsabilité de l'action de Solo, je me permets de vous mettre sur la touche le temps nécessaire à la réalisation de notre plan. »

« Quel plan ?...Quelle mission ? » Demandât- elle abasourdie par les révélations du pilote.

« Ma mission…Celle qui va contre tous vos principes de femme et de médecin. »

Un moment… Juste un instant fugace, elle crut lire les émotions du soldat parfait.

Un léger sourire, une volonté farouche et résignée, une fierté pure, l'absolu intransigeance qui dirigeait sa vie.

Elle comprit aussi le compliment et la menace sous jacente des mots employés.

« Et que penses-tu du problème de Quatre ?? »Lui lança-t-elle avec plus de colère qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu « Lui, tu ne pourras pas le leurrer ou le manipuler aussi facilement ?! »

« Je ne compte pas revoir Quatre avant longtemps » Répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi résignée mais avec un accent de regret qui ne lui échappa pas.

Elle voulut répondre, mais le garçon s'était replongé sur son écran et plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Elle voulait quand même parler, lui dire qu'il y avait certainement une autre solution, mais elle ne trouva pas les mots.

Elle se retourna faisant face aux quatre étranges créatures qui semblaient partagé son désarroi.

Elle compris que Solo ne devait pas être le seul à avoir l'esprit empoissonné, comme elles lui avaient signalé.

« Cet après-midi, venez assister à la conférence de mademoiselle Réléna Peacecraft, à l'amphi 4, à 15 heures. Le thème est la paix et l'avenir de la terre et des colonies. »

Voilà ce que pouvait lire Hilde sur le panneau qui lui faisait face.

Elle souriait, car enfin elle était affectée sur une mission où elle aurait à travailler directement avec les G-boys. Elle en aurait presque bondit dans tous les sens en poussant des cris hystériques, ce qu'elle avait fait quand les professeurs lui avaient annoncé la nouvelle.

Elle ignorait et ne voulait pas savoir comment Réléna avait appris que les pilotes étaient en mission ici, mais quand il lui avait fallut une escorte, Hilde avait été contente d'être choisie pour accompagner Noïn et la princesse.

Et puis ils lui avaient expliqué que sa mission ne s'arrêterait pas là.

Elle en avait été heureuse et déçue à la fois : Oui, elle allait travailler avec les G-boys mais pas avec le plus tendre et le plus agréable. Elle soupira et s'étira ne pouvant réprimer un bâillement, ce qui fit rire des élèves qui passaient derrière elle.

_« Pov'pomme ! J'aimerais bien savoir si après n'avoir dormit que 6 heures en deux jours vous ne seriez pas un peu naze ! Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça mais va falloir que je retrouve Noïn et Réléna. La conférence ne devait pas tarder à commencer…Je me demande pourquoi je dois remplacer Sally ?...Ils n'ont pas dit grand-chose à ce sujet. Mis à part que de laisser les Gundam au repos aussi longtemps est un risque qu'ils ne peuvent prendre. Voilà que d'un côté je vais faire équipe avec Quatre et Trowa pour de petites missions de sabotage et de l'autre je serais avec Capitaine Igloo_O2 _pour la surveillance et la transmission des infos glanées par Duo et Wufei… »_

Elle entra dans l'amphithéâtre et se dirigea vers l'estrade où Noïn et la princesse discutaient avec un des professeurs de l'établissement.

A l'intérieur dans les gradins, il n'y avait pas encore grand monde.

Elle remarqua donc Quatre et Trowa qui étaient déjà présent.

Noïn lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

«Nous nous tiendrons de chaque côté, prête à intervenir au cas ou le discours de Réléna ne plaise pas à certains esprits échauffés »Lui expliqua l'ancien Colonel d'OZ « Elle est particulièrement remontée …Je viens de lui apprendre qu'Heero n'est pas l ! Elle s'attendait à le voir. Elle ne va pas mâcher ces mots pour nous faire regretter de s'être servie d'elle… »

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que vous avez fait ? » Demanda la jeune fille

« Dans un certain sens …Il nous fallait une couverture pour venir ici sans attirer l'attention. Les représentants d'OZ ne tenteront rien contre moi en sachant que je suis avec l'ambassadeur du royaume de Sank. Je ne vaux pas un incident diplomatique, surtout qu'ils n'ont pas encore de preuve de mon affiliation avec la rébellion. Enfin, ce qui est bien, c'est que le professeur vient de me dire qu'ils ont demandé à l'école militaire de leur prêter des élèves pour faire le service d'ordre et que dans la liste j'ai vu le nom de Duo. »

« C'est vrai ! Où est-il ? »

« Doucement ou je ne le mets pas avec toi » Menaça L'ex colonel de OZ

« Vous feriez ça ? »

« Au début je voulais le mettre avec moi, pour avoir cette pile électrique à l'œil, et puis je me suis dit que tu ferais aussi bien l'affaire…Il paraît un peu à cran en ce moment…. »

« A cause de la mission ? » s'inquiéta Hilde

« Tu verras ça avec lui…Mais ne perds pas de vue que tu es là pour veiller sur Réléna ! »

« A vos ordres !.... »

Hilde allait voir Duo.

Elle aurait bien fait des bonds, mais l'idée de se donner en spectacle devant les élèves qui commençaient à arriver, refroidit bien vite son ardeur.

Elle du se contenter d'un sourire beat et niais.

Hilde n'était pas amoureuse de Duo, elle le trouvait trop comme elle, trop comme sa version au masculin. Elle le connaissait presque aussi bien qu'elle se connaissait et savait que si quelque chose le tracassait elle serait la seule à qui il se confierait en dehors de Quatre.

Et comme le Blondinet n'était pas accessible pour l'Américain en ce moment.

Elle était à son poste quand elle le vit entrer. Comme toujours il affichait un sourire radieux, et bavassait comme une pie avec ses camarades, pourtant en croisant son regard une fraction de seconde, elle le trouva inquiet comme hanté.

Jamais elle n'avait vu une telle expression dans les yeux de son ami.

Elle se retint difficilement de se jeter sur lui pour l'emmener à l'écart et lui faire cracher le morceau sur ce qui l'inquiétait tant.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rejoindre et à la saluer comme s'ils ne se connaissaient pas.

« Bonjour je suis Yull Brunner… C'est avec moi que vous allez passer le temps de cette conférence… Le temps va sûrement vous paraître court en ma compagnie » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur qui sembla satisfaire ses copains qui s'éloignèrent à leur poste avec un air goguenard.

« Hilde Sherebeker…Vous ne manquez pas de culot pour avoir autant d'assurance…Je me permets de vous signaler que nous devons veiller sur Mademoiselle Peacecraft » répondit-elle assez fort pour que les élèves aient de quoi le charrier par la suite.

« Me moque de Réléna » murmura Duo à voix basse « Et de son discours…. »

« Si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse » lui conseilla-t-elle tout bas alors que Réléna faisait son entré sur l'estrade sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« Je ne sais plus ! Y a trop de chose à la fois. La mission, je me demande si vraiment je suis le plus qualifié pour me retrouver là. Il me semble qu'Heero ou Trowa aurait mieux fait l'affaire…Et puis il s'est passé quelque chose, j'ai revu quelqu'un que je croyais ne plus revoir. Il n'a pas chang ! Je sais que je lui fais de la peine mais je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir laissé…. »

« Tu peux m'en dire plus ?...Il devait avoir une bonne raison pour t'avoir laissée ? » demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'auditoire des yeux

« Il a dit que c'était parce que j'étais en sécurité et que je n'avais plus besoin de lui…Je venais d'arriver à l'orphelinat Maxwell…Jusque là et malgré la petite bande de gamin qu'on était, Solo nous a aidé à nous en sortir…C'est moi qui l'ait rencontré le premier et il paraissait aussi seul et perdu que nous mais il était plus fort et capable de faire des trucs magiques. »

« Des trucs magiques ? »

« C'est un peu flou dans mon souvenir, mais il disparaissait et apparaissait sans bruit. Il savait où étaient les réserves et nous aidait à trouver à manger. Je me souviens que les autres avaient un peu peur de lui et que certains disaient ne pas le voir. Pour moi à l'époque, cela n'avait pas d'importance ; Et puis une fois à l'orphelinat, il a commencé à se cacher des adultes et même des autres enfants, comme si les adultes lui faisaient peur…Il ne se montrait plus que pour moi. Les autres dont Sœur Helen ont commencé à me dire que j'avais passé l'age des amis imaginaires, que Solo n'existait pas vraiment. Sœur Helen un jour est venue me voir en pleurant et m'a dit que Solo était mort. Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer en disant qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle l'avait vue avant qu'il ne meure et que je devais être fière d'être son ami ; Que c'était finit qu'il ne reviendrait plus. J'ai attendu des jours et des jours espérant qu'elle s'était trompée, qu'il allait revenir. Mais jamais…Jamais il n'est revenu vers moi, avant cette mission. Il n'a pas changé… Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait bien vu Sœur Helen qu'ils avaient discutés et que lorsqu'il avait pris la décision de ne pas revenir il m'avait confié à elle. Hilde, quand je lui demande les raisons exactes de son départ, il fait le sourd et disparaît… Je commence à croire qu'il me fuit et je lui en veux » Raconta Duo avec les yeux dans le vague

« D'après ce que tu me racontes, je me demande si ton ami est vivant au sens d'humain ? » Dit-elle

« On s'est posé la question avec Wufei… Ah oui ! Car Wufei peut le voir aussi. Tout comme Quatre et Trowa, c'est lui qui sert de messager entre nous et eux puisque nous sommes sous haute surveillance. Nous lui avons posé la question…Il a dit que pour le moment ben, cela ne nous concernait pas. Et puis je ne dors pas bien en ce moment. Je fais toujours le même cauchemar où Heero est tué… Tué sous mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver ou empêcher le meurtrier de tirer car c'est moi qui tiens l'arme .Je me réveille à chaque fois en sueur et paniqu ! »

« T'en a parlé à Wufei et à ce nouveau messager ? »

« A Wufei oui, il dit que j'angoisse parce que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Heero…Quant à Solo, non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ma vie ne le regarde pas ! » Cria presque le jeune homme.

« Pourtant il pourrait facilement te donner des nouvelles de Heero, en se renseignant auprès de Quatre ou de l'intéressé. »

« Peut être » soupira Duo se sentant idiot de ne pas y avoir songer.

« Ne te fait pas de mourrons pour le soldat parfait… Après notre intervention ici, Noïn m'emmène remplacer Sally auprès des autres alors j'aurais un œil sur le soldat parfait et je te donnerais de ses nouvelles par courrier, ok ? »

« Vraiment…Pourquoi toi à la place de Sally? » S'enquit Le pilote du Deathcythe

« Je n'ai pas les détails encore, mais il semblerait que Sally ait fait une boulette et qu'en plus ils auraient besoin d'elle à la base….Vue ce que tu me racontes, elle doit pas leur avoir parlé de Solo, sinon je crois qu'ils m'en auraient parlé…Pour ton ami, je te conseille d'arriver à le coincer entre quatre yeux et de le forcer à te parler…Trouve le temps et attaque le bien en face sinon ta blessure et la sienne ne se refermeront jamais…Il doit souffrir terriblement lui aussi, car on ne quitte pas un ami comme toi en lui mentant sans une bonne raison….Pour Heero le problème est réglé, je te donnerais de ses nouvelles…Quant à la mission… »

Elle lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne et le menaça de l'index.

« Ecoutes moi bien Duo, si les profs t'ont envoyé ici, c'est qu'ils te font confiance et qu'ils savent que tu peux le faire…Alors arrête de te lamenter et accroche-toi !...D'après les informations que l'ont m'a donnée, vous n'êtes pas loin de découvrir ce qui se cache sur cette histoire de nouveaux prototypes mais il faut tenir et être prêt…Ou tu m'obéis ou je dévoile tes sentiments à Heero ! »

« Hilde ! Tu n'oserais pas ! » S'insurgea fort peu discrètement le garçon en rougissant s'attirant un regard noir de la part de Réléna

« Tu paries !? »

« Non, petite sœur, pas quand je suis sur de perdre » Dit-il avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle le regarda se gondoler rassuré que le jeune homme est retrouvé sa joie de vivre, même la lueur inquiète dans ses yeux, s'était estompée. Elle fixa l'assemblée et réalisa que le discours de Réléna touchait à sa fin. Elle n'en avait pas suivit grand-chose et elle s'en moquait royalement. Apparemment les étudiants avaient reçu son message du mieux qu'ils pouvaient sans trop s'énerver des remarques cinglantes de la jeune fille.

Tout comme elle, ils devaient avoir autre chose en tête, ce qui la fit sourire.

Quand Réléna regagna les coulisses, Hilde salua Duo et partit à sa suite.

Elle aurait aimé pouvoir rester avec le jeune garçon mais cela aurait pu paraître louche. Pendant tout le trajet qui les menait à l'hôtel où théoriquement elles devaient passer la nuit, la princesse ne cessa de laisser libre court à son indignation sur le manque d'intérêt que portaient les jeunes de son âge à la politique et à l'avenir de l'humanité.

Puis à court d'argument elle sermonna Hilde sur son attitude avec Duo sur la manière lourde et grossière que celui-ci avait utilisé pour la draguer et qui n'avait échappé à personne, sur son manque de responsabilité, et tout plein d'autres trucs qui volèrent bien au-dessus de la tête d'Hilde.

Une fois, la jeune politicienne déposée à l'hôtel, Noïn lui dit avoir une course urgente à faire avec Hilde et lui ordonna de rester tranquillement dans sa suite. Réléna fit une grimace, pas vraiment adapté à son rôle de femme politique puis disparut dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Hilde se demandait combien de temps mettrait la jeune fille avant de ressortir pour essayer de les suivre ou pour tenter de retrouver la planque des pilotes.

Noïn devait se livrer à la même opération de calcul mentale quand son portable sonna.

« Comme prévue » Dit-elle « Alors ne la perdez pas et évitez-lui les ennuis ! Nous nous retrouverons à l'hôtel, dans la soirée »

Et elle raccrocha avec un sourire entendu.

Le problème princesse en vadrouille réglé, Hilde se concentra sur la route.

Elles quittaient le centre ville pour rejoindre les quartiers d'habitations situé au sud.

Au bout d'une heure et après avoir retiré leurs uniformes, elles sonnèrent à la porte d'une maison individuelle.

Sally leur ouvrit et les fit entrer dans le salon ou Quatre et Trowa prenait tranquillement le thé en les attendant.

« Bonsoir »Dit Quatre « Vous avez laissé Réléna ailleurs ? »

« Oui » dit Noïn « Elle n'a pas à savoir tout les tenant et aboutissant de notre déplacement ici.... Même si elle semble penser le contraire. Je dois m'entretenir avec Sally un moment. Hilde, tu devrais leur expliquer les nouveaux ordres des professeurs pendant ce temps. »

« Ok »Dit-elle alors que les deux femmes s'éclipsaient « Comment ça va les gars ? »

« Mieux » Répondit Quatre en lui tendant une tasse du liquide chaud « Surtout depuis que tu as pu parler à Duo…J'avais remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien mais comme on ne peut pas l'approcher… »

« Il va mieux.... Il avait quelques états d'âmes à cause d'Heero, de la mission et du nouveau... Solo, c'est ça ? »

« Oui » Dit Trowa « Ce gamin est vraiment étrange. C'est vraiment celui que Duo connaissait ? »

« A ce qu'il m'a dit oui, mais il ignore ce qu'il est » Répondit-elle

« D'après nos déductions, il serait une partie ou une forme du système zéro » Expliqua Quatre en se réinstallant à côté de Trowa « Mais autre chose en même temps…Il y en aurait d'autre comme lui et Sally connaît leur existence. Elle en sait plus que nous ; Tout comme les profs et Noïn. »

« Hein… Mais s'il existait y a dix ans environs » Réfléchit Hilde

« Oui, en fait …En construisant le Wing zéro, je l'aurai réveillé. En quelque sorte, j'ai pas tout compris »Fit Quatre

« J'ai hâte de rencontrer une telle créature ! »

« C'est quoi ces nouveaux ordres ? » Demanda Trowa.

« Ah ça !... Les profs trouvent que vous vous la coulé douce tous les deux, alors pour éviter que vous ne vous encroûtiez, ils ont décidé de vous envoyer en mission de sabotage avec moi en soutiens logistique sur toutes les cibles possibles et accessibles dans cette zone…Un bon programme, n'est ce pas ? »

Trowa lui lança un regard noir, puis redevenant inexpressif, il se tourna vers Quatre qui soupira.

« Bah de toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix » dit le blondinet en serrant la main du Français « Ne t'inquiète pas Trowa, je vais bien. »

« Tu es malade Quatre ? » Questionna Hilde

« Pas vraiment mais apparemment il y a un problème entre mon empathie et ce qu'est le nouveau…Il semblerait qu'il amplifie la réception des émotions…Quand nous l'avons vue la première fois, nous avons tous ressentis les sentiments et les émotions de chacun. »

« Comme si vous aviez un panneau au-dessus de la tête avec inscrit dessus : content pas content, inquiet, amour … »

« Du genre » fit Trowa entre ses dents, n'appréciant pas vraiment son humour.

« Ok…N'y aurait-il pas une solution pour éviter un tel déploiement ?? »

« On n'a rien trouvé de vraiment efficace pour le moment »expliqua Quatre « Et puis, il y a sûrement autre chose…Quand il est dans les parages, Sally ne veut pas que j'utilise mon don. »

« Ok…Certainement parce qu'alors tu en découvrirais plus qu'ils ne le jugent nécessaire, non ? » Hasarda Hilde

« Peut-être »Reprit Quatre.

A ce moment les deux femmes revinrent, coupant court à leur conversation.

« Hilde on n'y va ! »Dit Noïn « Sally vient avec moi et je laisserais Hilde avec Heero…Elle sera votre contact pour vos missions et elle vous apportera vos Gundam. C'est à elle que vous communiquerez les infos que Solo vous fournira. En cas de problème, joignez-la sur la radio de son Taurus, ok ? »

« Oui… »

« Alors on y va….Faites bien attention à vous ! » Conseilla une dernière fois Noïn.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. On connaît la chanson » Fit Trowa.

Hilde les salua de la main et s'engouffra comme les deux autres dans la voiture.

Fatiguée comme elle était et vue le silence qui régnait dans la voiture elle ne tarda pas à somnoler. Elle savait que la base de replis était assez loin de la ville pour une meilleure retraite et pour limiter les pertes civiles en cas d'attaque d'OZ.

Alors elle se laissa bercer par le roulis de la voiture et finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, perdant la notion du temps.

Quand elle revint à elle, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, elle surprit la conversation des deux aînées qui ne se doutaient pas qu'elle ne dormait plus et vue le sujet de la conversation elle fit tout pour ne pas les détromper.

« Heero a vraiment dit cela ? » Demandait Noïn.

« Oui…J'ai vraiment été en dessous de tout ! Je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répondre, alors qu'il avouait m'avoir mis sur la touche parce que je le gênais dans sa mission…Il ne pouvait faire allusion qu'à une que lui aurait confiée Duo. »

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte ? Duo ne confie pas de mission à Heero…C'est quoi ce bazar ? » _Pensa la jeune allemande

« Vous croyez que Duo se doute de quelque chose ?...A propos de « ces missions » ?

« Non »répondit Sally « Sinon il serait invivable…Et il réfléchirait avant d'ouvrir sa grande gueule pour ne sortir que des âneries…Et franchement un Duo qui réfléchis avant de parler cela me fait presque peur…Hell en action ! »

_« Hell ? Bon sang, ce doit être un comme Solo…Je me demande ce que ces grandes personnes nous cachent encore de si précieux pour qu'on y risque nos vies à l'aveuglette… »_

« Comment expliquez-vous leur existence ? » Demanda Noïn

« Je ne me l'explique pas…Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que les savants fous nous cachent encore ! Je me demande comment nos 4 pilotes n'ont pas fait de rapprochement entre Heero, Solo et Quatre…Avouez quand même que c'est flagrant !? »

_« Tient ! Elles ne savent pas tout, elles non plus…alors qui sait ?... Un lien entre ces trois l ? »_

« Hum…Solo a le pouvoir de leur interdire de faire le lien, de faire la connexion entre eux. Je l'ai vue faire sur Réléna. Une fois qu'elle est venue tourner trop près de Heero à leur goût à tous les deux. C'est impressionnant mais efficace, mieux que l'hypnose » Expliqua Noïn en hochant la tête.

« Et le problème avec l'empathie de Quatre…Cela pourrait créer plus de soucie que nous n'en avons besoin » Reprit Sally

« Je sais, mais…Je n'ai aucune solution »Répondit Noïn « Mais je sais ou nous pouvons en soutirer. C'est pour cela que je ne me suis pas opposé à votre retour à la base. Nous allons mener notre propre enquête et forcer ces barbares à nous dévoiler le fin fond de leur manigance ! Nous n'avons pas énormément de temps, car l'état d'Heero ne s'améliore plus et ce malgré votre traitement, n'est ce pas ? »

_« Heero malade ? »_

« Oui, il …Vous comprenez mieux que moi ces réactions en tant que soldat et même en tant qu'être vivant…Pour tout autre je trouverais les mots qui le pousseraient à lutter contre le mal qui le ronge…Mais lui, Heero, le soldat prêt à tous les sacrifices pour accomplir sa mission. Je ne trouve pas et cela me désole… »

« Je comprends…Les professeurs en le mettant en arrière ont crut le punir, mais je pense plus tôt qui lui ont fournit le temps nécessaire à la réalisation d'un plan ultime... Ce que je veux savoir, c'est s'ils savent quelque chose de ce plan et en quoi il consiste…Car à vous parler franchement, je ne crois pas qu'ils aient prévu un avenir pour Heero… »

Hilde ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise, faisant sursauter les deux femmes.

Elle en avait trop entendu. Heero n'était pas son pilote favori, d'ailleurs elle ne comprenait pas l'engouement de Duo pour le Japonais, mais il était un de ses amis et elles allaient lui cracher le morceau sur ce qu'elles savaient avant de la laisser en tête a tête avec le soldat parfait.

**A suivre…**

* * *

O1Déesse de l'enfer en mythologies nordique… Entre autre signification, bien sur 

O2Petite précision : c'est appellation ne vient pas de moi et fait référence à une marque de produit surgèle mais je trouve quelle correspond bien à Heero si on fait abstraction du physique J


	6. GSouls

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relook » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 05

Depuis son arrivée à la base, elles ont été étonnées des changements que la jeune fille a apportés.

D'abord, après les avoir toutes regardées bien en face, elle les a tout de suite considéré comme des êtres vivants à part entière, ce qui lui avait valut un sacré bon point dans sa côte de popularité avec elles.

Et puis la jeune fille avait été la première à les nommer.

Bien sûr, elles avaient toutes un nom propre.

Un nom qui les identifiaient mais elle ne savait pas comment se définir.

Personne n'avait prit la peine de leur expliquer ce qu'elles étaient.

Elles savaient qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines.

Hilde avait trouvé une définition d'elles qui les satisfaisait entièrement.

La jeune pilote les avait appelé G-souls.

Ensuite, après le départ des deux autres femmes, Hilde avait assuré qu'elle était heureuse de les savoir là car elle se demandait avec qui elle aurait pu papoter toute la journée si elle n'avait eut que Heero pour compagnie.

D'ailleurs, Heero l'avait juste salué et était retourné travailler sur son PC, l'air de rien. Pourtant elles savaient que le soldat s'attendait à ce que les professeurs envoient Hilde.

Elle ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup et ils espéraient qu'elle lui mettrait des bâtons dans les roues avec Duo, ce qui leur aurait permis de reprendre du contrôle sur Solo mais aussi sur elles.

Malheureusement pour eux, la jeune fille semblait avoir des idées bien arrêtées sur Heero, mais lui compliquer la vie ne semblait pas en faire partie.

Elle donnait l'impression de vouloir le domestiquer… Ce qui leur rappela le début de la relation entre le soldat et l'Américain.

Elle avait une patience d'ange et une volonté ferme qui ne s'heurtèrent au début qu'à l'indifférence du garçon. Mais elle avait un avantage dont personne ne semblait se soucier pour le moment : sa capacité à parler par l'esprit.

Elles étaient les seules à s'en être aperçu et elles faisaient tout pour maintenir la situation comme telle de peur que les professeurs ne s'en prennent à elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elles faisaient aussi tout leur possible que Heero et Solo ne le découvrent pas et n'empêchent la réalisation de leur plan.

Apres une semaine et quelques missions avec Quatre et Trowa, elles l'estimèrent assez pour l'aider avec la livraison d'un mode d'emploie pour Soldat parfait sans le kit émotion.

Justement Hilde revenait de mission et réinstallait les Gundams pour effectuer leurs réparations et leurs réglages, quand elles osèrent l'aborder, comme souvent ce fut Nataku qui interpella la jeune fille.

_« Hilde ? » _Fit la jeune fille asiatique s'adressant mentalement à la pilote__

_« Ah ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir …L'iceberg n'a pas fait de bêtise en mon absence, Nat ? »_

_« Heu, non il a même mangé ce que tu lui as préparé et il a pris son traitement…Ce qu'il ne faisait plus depuis quelques temps » _énonça la jeune Chinoise.__

_« Oui…Par contre il n'a pas quitté l'écran de son PC » _expliqua Hell._ « Et il a mangé froid… »_

_« Beurk ! De la choucroute froide, ce n'est pas vraiment digeste…Gaïa et Hope sont entrain de faire le listing des dégâts…Mais je crois qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose…Que voulez-vous ? »_

_« En fait, on aimerait pouvoir t'aider à comprendre Heero » _Lança Hell.__

_« C'est gentil et je me doute que vous êtes les personnes les plus aptes à m'aider mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Ben parce qu'il faut bien que quelqu'un si colle et que tu sembles une des mieux placé pour le faire » _Récapitula Hell_ « Même mieux que Duo, puisque tu ne te laisses pas guider uniquement par ton affecte…Et à cause de Solo »_

_« Heu, merci pour le compliment si s'en est un. Mais que vient faire Solo là-dedans. C'est le seul d'entre vous que je ne connais pas…Des G-souls, il est le plus jeune, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit…Et si je sais compter, il est lié au Wing et au Wing zéro… C'est ça ? » _Résuma Hilde

Les quatre G-souls, comme elle les avait nommées après avoir appris ce qu'elles représentaient, hochèrent la tête et confirmèrent ses dires.

Mais ce n'était pas toute la vérité.

Elles devaient pour qu'elle continue à comprendre, lui expliquer comment elles avaient prit elles-mêmes conscience de leur existence.

Ainsi révéler à une tierce personne pour la première fois ce qu'était le système zéro originel.

Elles la pensaient assez capable et mature pour encaisser la nouvelle et préparer les autres pilotes à cette révélation.

Elles savaient aussi que c'était placé beaucoup de responsabilités et de pression sur les épaules de la jeune fille, mais maintenant que Solo avait l'esprit embrouillé avec ses idées empoisonnées, elles n'avaient pas le choix.

_« Le plus jeune, mais aussi le plus vieux…Solo est le premier à avoir été activé. Quoique pour lui, on ne peut pas vraiment parler d'activation » _Reprit Nataku, G-souls du Shenlong et de l'Altron « _Nous sommes Hell et moi, les deux premières à nous être éveillées, et ce, avant même de toucher le sol de la terre et d'entrer vraiment en guerre …Pour moi, Wufei n'a jamais accepté le décès de Mei-ran, sa femme…Il venait de découvrir à quoi j'allais servir ,il était révolté et trouvait que tout ceci n'avait pas de lien avec l'idéal de justice de celle qui se surnommait Nataku…C'est comme cela que j'ai été activé, mais je n'étais pas encore éveillé…Je ne l 'ai été que lors du combat en Chine, quand nous avons croisé la route de Sally…Et je me suis développé, j'ai en quelque sorte grandit…Jusqu'à la presque totale destruction du Shenlong…J'avais peur, je ne voulais pas mourir et laisser Wufei mais il m'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit… »_

_« A moi » _dit Hell, G-souls du Deathcythe et du Deathcythe Hell « _Duo à cause de son vécu a une dent contre les militaires et tous ceux qui ne se soucient pas des autres les sacrifiant comme des quantités négligeables… Quand la première fois il est monté à mon bord, il n'avait en tête que les souvenirs morbides de son enfance et la peur que tout ceci ne recommence car il devait participer à l'opération météore prévue. Tout comme Nataku, je me suis activé dès ce moment, et petit à petit j'ais appris au contact de l'extérieur et de mon pilote… Quand OZ m'a pris pour cible, pour faire un exemple, je ne voulais pas disparaître et je sentais la douleur de mon pilote qui ne pouvait plus rien pour moi… »_

_« Pour moi… »_Commença Gaïa « _Ce n'est pas un sentiment négatif qui m'a activ »_

_« Cela ne m'étonne pas » _Sourit Hilde « _Même si j'ai déjà vu Quatre sortir de ses gonds ! »_

_« Je me suis activée quand il a atterri sur terre et qu'il a retrouvé l'unité Macguanac_O1 _… Il était tellement heureux de les revoir, d'être à nouveau parmi les siens…Tout comme les deux autres G-souls à partir de là j'ai commencé à grandir, me demandant si moi aussi je trouverai une famille… Et puis… Quand mon pilote a du m'abandonner pour retourner dans l'espace, j'ai senti sa douleur et ses regrets…Je ne voulais pas disparaître… Mais… Il n' y avait rien que je pouvais faire. »_

_« C'est quelque chose que nous avons en commun._ » Commença Hope, G-souls du Heavy-Arm « _Je suis la dernière à mettre éveillée… C'était après l'explosion du Wing et mon pilote avait ramassé Heero…Trowa voulait en finir en beauté en menant avec lui un maximum de nos ennemis, mais Katherine est intervenue évitant le pire…C'est là que je me suis activé...et je n'ai cessé de progressé, mais … Contrairement aux autres, j'ai jamais été seul pour faire mon apprentissage. »_

_« Je ne comprends pas »_L'interrompit Hilde « _Aucune de vous ne savait que les autres_ _existaient ? »_

_« Nous percevions le monde extérieur, mais nous ignorions qu'il existait d'autres êtres comme nous, jusqu'à la libération de Solo…Pour nous les autres armures n'étaient que des instruments inanimés dans les mains humaines…Sans volonté propre… En grandissant nous prenions de l'autonomie et souvent nous sommes intervenus pour sauver nos pilotes sans que vraiment ils en aient conscience. » _Lui expliqua Nataku.

_« Sauf moi, car à mon activation je me trouvais prêt de Solo, qui avec ce qui venait de leur arrivée était assez ébranl »_Reprit Hope.

_« L'autodestruction du Wing ? » _Hasarda Hilde

_« C'est ça… Solo n'était pas vraiment éveillé mais il m'a guidé de là ou il était. »_

_« CELA SUFFIT !!!!_ »Hurla Une voix mentale qu'ils reconnurent tous.O2

D'un seul homme elles se retournèrent vers Heero.

Il n'avait plus rien du soldat parfait, maître de ses émotions.

Il était plus que visible qu'il était terrifié et au bord de la crise de nerf.

Hilde sursauta et frémit.

Les G-souls hésitèrent puis Hell commença à parler, non plutôt à vider son sac soutenu pas les trois autres qui ne disaient rien mais fixaient le Japonais avec le même regard.

« _Quelqu'un doit entendre la vérité de notre bouche…Quelqu'un doit pouvoir nous montrer un nouveau chemin puisque nous refusons de vous suivre Solo et toi. De toute façon vous refusez de nous laisser vous accompagner !! Quelqu'un doit être avec nous pour trouver une solution, un avenir pour nous…Un futur !!! Pourquoi serions-nous là sinon ?? Pourquoi nous avoir laisser naître si c'est pour nous abandonner maintenant ?? Pourquoi nous abandonnes-tu ? Quelqu'un doit nous aider, Hilde est celle que nous avons choisie ! »_

_« Vous croyez vraiment possible qu'ils nous laissent vivre après tout ça ! Qu'ils nous permettent de continuer alors que nous ne sommes que des armes et des menaces pour leurs idées de Paix ?! Croyez-vous vraiment qu'ils me verront comme un être humain ? Nous n'avons pas d'avenir ! Je suis fatigué... Je ne supporte plus la douleur… Mon corps est aussi las que mon esprit. Solo est d'accord avec moi… Je peux comprendre que vous vouliez vivre, mais je ne dispose pas du remède miracle qui vous rendra humaines ! J'ai… » _Lança Heero sur un ton acide__

_« Tu ne nous aimes plus ?... Tu veux nous abandonner à notre sort sans lutter avec nous pour… » _Commença Nat.

_« Non… C'est juste…. »_

« Juste que tu es perdu parce que tu te crois seul pour affronter une épreuve qui te semble plus insurmontable que l'idée de mourir ?...Perdu car il n'y a personne à qui confier ce qui te tracasse et te consume à petit feu comme une maladie ? » Enuméra Hilde ne remarquant même pas les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux « Tout cela est humain, Heero. Mais sache que nous ne sommes jamais vraiment seul. Il faut savoir écouter et demander de l'aide. Si tu te tais, si tu t'enfermes dans ta douleur, tu bâtiras un mur autour de toi que personne ne pourra franchir… »

Elles remarquèrent son hésitation.

La jeune brune ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

Les G-souls, elles, malgré leur peine, se sentirent soulagées : elles avaient enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui avait su voir ce que cachait l'apparence froide du soldat parfait.

Hilde fit un sourire radieux à Heero qui se tenait toujours là figé comme privé de toute son énergie et surpris qu'elle lui parle comme si elle avait su exactement ce qu'il pensait.

Il l'a remarqua à peine s'approcher et le serrer dans ses bras.

Il ne sembla refaire surface que lorsqu'elle lui murmura doucement :

« Il est temps d'être toi-même, Heero. Tu n'es pas le jouet un peu cassé des Profs. Tu es Heero… Si tu ne sais pas de qui je parle, détruit ces murs où tu t'es enfermé et viens à sa rencontre avec moi. Il y a plein de personne qui pourront te parler de toi. »

Heero fixa les G-souls sans remarquer les larmes qui coulaient doucement de ses yeux, inondant son visage et la tenue de vol d'Hilde.

Il se sentait soulagé.

Il avait l'impression de flotter.

Il ne ressentait plus rien.

Il se sentait étrangement bien.

Il n'avait plus conscience de rien.

Et certainement pas du fait qu'il venait de s'évanouir sans plus d'explication dans les bras d'Hilde.

Douleur…

Partout la douleur…

Son corps n'est que souffrance.

Et son esprit est en plein chaos.

Respirer...Il avait du mal, même s'il lui semblait que quelque chose dans son nez, le gênait mais aidait aussi l'air à atteindre ses poumons…

Ouvrir les yeux…Il hésita, la douleur dans son crâne risquait de devenir insupportable, s'il les ouvrait.

Ecouter… Il y avait quelqu'un avec lui dans la pièce. Une seule respiration calme, et le bruit d'une revue que l'on feuilletait.

Il tourna doucement là tête vers l'origine du bruit et ouvrit les yeux en les plissant de peur d'être gêné par la lumière…

Ressentir…Il perçut alors qu'il bougeait, le sentiment de soulagement de la personne qu'il avait encore du mal à reconnaître car elle était à contre jour. Puis il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'Hilde et qu'il était couché dans un lit : son lit à la planque, qu'elle avait aménagé en véritable lit médicalisé.

Emettre…Sans qu'il en ait eut vraiment conscience dans un premier temps, il exprima vers la jeune fille une onde de reconnaissance…Quand il s'en rendit compte, il se senti paralysé par la peur.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, Heero. Et il est inutile d'aller te cacher pour le moment derrière tes défenses. Nous avons quelques petites choses à régler avant que je ne te laisse tranquille derrière tes boucliers »Dit Hilde d'une voix douce mais ferme qui le fit se renfrogner.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas un grand bavard…Tu n'en as pas vraiment besoin » Déclara-t-elle en souriant plus gentiment.

_« Que s'est-il pass ?... » _Demanda-t-il mentalement trop épuisé pour parler.__

« Bah ! T'as juste pété un câble et franchement je ne croyais pas voir ça un jour… En dehors de ça, tu es tombé dans les pommes et j'ai du te soigner… Il y a trois jours. J'ai appelé Sally qui m'a donné la conduite à tenir et les G-souls m'ont aidé à tout mettre en place… »

_« Et la mission ? » _s'enquit-il inquiet.

« Tout se déroule bien… Noïn s'est débrouillée pour que nous n'ayons pas de mission tant que tu ne revenais pas à toi…Quant à Duo et Wufei, leur dernier rapport est bon et ils confirment que les nouvelles armures mobiles contiennent un programme informatique proche de celui du système zéro… En même temps, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas une intelligence artificielle mais une utilisation poussée et avant-gardiste des capacités de réaction des pilotes en situation de stress et de combat…Au QG, ils pensent que nous devons encore rassembler quelques informations avant de détruire cette base. »

_« Leur curiosité nous perdra ! Est ce que tu as vu Solo, pendant mon … »_

« Non, je crois qu'il boude. Et c'est ce que pensent les autres aussi. » Répondit Tristement Hilde en haussant les épaules.

_« Il doit penser que je l'ai trahi. »_

_«_ Ce qui veut dire que tu as changé d'avis sur les objectifs de ta mission ? Que tu ne penses plus à mourir ?!! C'est génial ! »__

_« Hilde calme-toi s'il te plaît tu me donnes mal au crâne ! Comment connais-tu cette mission ? » _dit il ironique__

« Parlons peu mais bien, ok ?... Sally et Noïn m'ont informé de beaucoup de chose avant de me laisser ici. J'avoue leur avoir forcé la main mais elles cherchaient un moyen pour t'aider car elles s'inquiétaient énormément pour toi et elles ne sont pas les seules… Elles m'ont expliqué ce qui t'arrivais et ce que tu étais en gros et comment tu fonctionnais un peu et puis je ne suis pas complètement idiote… Il y a des choses que je sais comprendre toute seule : tu es gravement malade et tu refuses de continuer à lutter contre ta maladie depuis que Solo a revu Duo parce que tu prends à la lettre les paroles de Duo…_Pour toi, il est si important que mourir si cela peut le rendre heureux, est tout à fait envisageable… D'ailleurs, tu as déjà fait et accepté beaucoup pour qu'il vive, ne ? »_

Il se sentit pris au piège.

Il voulait qu'elle se taise qu'elle arrête de lui dévoiler ce qui rongeait son esprit depuis si longtemps qu'il en avait oublié quand ces idées avaient germé dans son cerveau.

Il savait depuis longtemps que l'Américain était sa seule et unique raison de vivre et de continuer à prendre ce traitement qui limitait ses crises et sa douleur.

Elle dû le sentir et il s'en trouva encore plus stupide et misérable.

Elle lui saisit une main et lui sourit, émettant une onde rassurante à laquelle il se raccrocha comme à une boué.

« Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais tu comptes beaucoup pour Duo, et je suis à peu près sûr que si vous parliez… »

« Duo ne m'aime pas… Jamais il ne comprendra ce que je suis et même s'il le comprend, il ne l'acceptera pas !! »

« Calme-toi ! Duo a la langue bien pendue, mais finalement il ne pense pas la moitié de ce qu'il dit… Mais tu devrais le savoir, n'est ce pas ? »

« Il ne ment pas quand il parle de sa haine pour les machines et le système zéro… Duo est trop entier pour accepter ce que je suis… Une arme vivante, construite dans le seul but de tuer et de… » Cracha Heero avec colère.

« C'est avec ce type d'idée qu'ils t'ont éduqu ?? Hé Bien, on a pas mal de chose à revoir pour que tu comprennes finalement ce qui fait de toi un être qui compte pour Duo et les autres pilotes… Tu as ta propre identité, une âme à toi qui fait que tu es unique et vivant ! »

Elle serra sa main, puis commença à relever le t-shirt qu'elle portait dévoilant une énorme cicatrice sur son ventre qui s'étendait jusque dans son dos.

Sa voix se fit distante et vide en émotion, elle ne faisait que raconter des évènements passés comme si ce n'était pas vraiment d'elle qu'elle parlait.

Heero sentait sa résignation et son envie, non son besoin de lui faire partager ce qui lui permettait de mieux comprendre ce qui le tourmentait.

« Mes parents me voyaient reprendre leur commerce, me marier, avoir des enfants… L'avenir basique pour une jeune fille… Moi, je ne rêvais que de piloter les mobiles suits pour l'avenir de la colonie. Mais j'avais quand même l'espoir de me marier et d'avoir des enfants… On peut dire que j'avais été un peu conditionné moi aussi ! Quand je me suis engagé à vos cotés mes parents n'ont pas vraiment été d'accord, mais ils m'ont laissé faire. Et puis… Il y a quelques mois, j'ai été blessé en mission, assez gravement comme tu peux le voir… Sally et les autres médecins de la base ont eut un travail monstre à faire avec moi, mais ils ont réussi… »

« J'ignorais tout cela…. »

« Il n'y a que Duo et l'équipe médicale qui soient au courant et nos supérieurs bien sûr… Quand j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Jamais…J'ai crut que ma vie était finie… Que j'étais devenue inutile… Que le combat que je menais était aussi stérile que moi… Mon retour à la raison je ne le dois qu'à Duo et Sally. »

« Pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ? Tu n'imagines pas ce qui nous a conduit à être ce que tu as devant toi… Comment peux-tu penser comprendre ce que nous voulons faire et pourquoi ?!!! » S'insurgea la voix d'Heero.

Heero aurait voulu pouvoir compatir à la douleur de la jeune fille mais une partie de lui se révoltait contre sa douleur et son approche pour le ramener à la vie car cela ne se conformait pas à ses objectifs.

Heero ne pouvaient pas faire taire cette voix qui l'avait sauvé de bien des naufrages et l'avait conduit jusqu'à Duo…

Mais comment faire comprendre à Hilde que ce n'était pas vraiment lui qui parlait, que ce n'était que la partie de lui qui n'avait pas cessé de lutter pour leur survie à eux deux.

Celle qui était fatigué de tout cela.

Hilde sursauta, puis elle reprit comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue ce qui sembla faire enrager un peu plus Solo

_« Je n'aime pas quand tu fais cela…Solo…Tu aurais pu apparaître en dehors de moi ! » _Gronda mentalement le pilote japonais.

_« Non ! Car je veux qu'elle pense que c'est ce que nous pensons tous les deux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle arrive à te convaincre de vivre pour continuer à souffrir…Et de plus maintenant que l'on sait que Duo ne nous acceptera pas… »_

_« Ce n'est pas un peu fini ! Je peux finir mon histoire, S'il vous plaît ?! » _les interrompit la voix mentale d'Hilde.

_« Hilde ?» _

_« Oui ? » _dit-elle le plus innocemment possible.

_« Comment tu nous entends ? » _Demanda Solo. « _Tu ne devrais pas ! »_

_« Je ne sais pas comment, mais je vous entends et j'aimerai que vous m'écoutiez jusqu'au bout ou je vais me fâcher ! Je peux comprendre que t'en ais marre de la vie que tu mènes et que tu veuilles tout lâcher en espérant qu'ainsi tout ira mieux…Mais il vaut mieux arrêter de te leurrer ! Si tu abandonnes, tu perds tout espoir que les choses évoluent…Libre à toi de mourir si tu en as envie mais pas avant que je ne t'aie expliqué toutes les options qui s'ouvrent à toi... …Alors tu vas écouter la fin de mon histoire et tant pis si tu la trouves barbante ! »_

_« Ok, vas-y… Mais je ne crois pas que tu puisses me convaincre de quoi que ce soit…nous n'avons pas le choix de toute façon !! »_

_« On a toujours le choix… Libre à toi après de m'effacer la mémoire ou n'importe quoi d'autre pour que j'oublie ce que je sais maintenant, mais pour l'instant, tu m'écoutes un point c'est tout !!! Où en étais-je ?! Ah, oui…_Je me morfondais dans mon lit, et je ne me voyais pas reprendre le combat, ni même vraiment continuer à vivre. Juste me terrer dans un coin et laisser les choses aller…Sally avait beau me dire que ma vie n'était pas finit que je pourrais trouver une solution pour mon avenir en tant que femme, qu'il y avait des tas de technique etc. etc.…Moi, à chaque fois que je la voyais je lui en voulais : elle avait encore cette possibilité qu'on m'avait arrach ! Quand elle a compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour me convaincre, elle a fait appel à Duo……Je croyais connaître Duo...Je croyais qu'il me soutiendrait et qu'il me dirait que tout n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais la première chose qu'il a fait en me voyant, c'est de me gifler…. »

_« Pourquoi ? » _Ne put s'empêcher de demander Solo._ « Il aurait dû comprendre que tu souffrais ?... »_

_«Je sais…Je lui en ai voulu sur le coup et je me suis mis à lui hurler dessus qu'il s'en aille…Que je ne voulais plus le voir… _Sally avait entendu et elle est venue voir… Il a alors saisit un couteau qu'il porte toujours sur lui au cas où et il l'a pointé sur Sally ! Puis il m'a demand : « dit moi où dois-je frapper et je la soulage de la souffrance que tu lui inflige ! Puisqu'elle aura subit le même sort que toi tu n'auras plus de raison de lui en vouloir, n'est ce pas ? Hilde, où dois-je frapper ?... ». J'ai éclaté en sanglot en lui disant qu'il n'était qu'un monstre...Qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je ressentais… Il m'a hurlé dessus que je ne valais pas la peine que les médecins avaient eut pour me sauver la vie… Il a dit en pleurant qu'il avait eut très peur de me perdre, qu'il avait déjà perdu trop de gens qui comptait pour lui à cause de lui ou à cause de la guerre alors qu'il ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un qu'il aimait se laisser mourir… Mais qu'il fallait que je me prenne en main toute seule… Que je décide par moi-même de vivre… Il m'a fallu du temps pour encaisser ce qu'il m'avait balancé sans le moindre ménagement. »

Hilde marqua un temps de silence.

Elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient depuis peu sur son visage d'un revers de la manche.

Elle renifla une ou deux fois puis soupira pour reprendre son récit.

Ni Solo ni Heero n'était intervenu.

Tous deux étaient touché par le récit de la jeune pilote.

« Un jour il est venu me chercher, et il m'a emmené dans un parc ou il y avait tout un tas d'enfant qui jouaient…Quand ils l'ont vu ils se sont précipités vers lui avec des regards illuminés, je me suis demandé s'il cherchait à me faire souffrir encore… Il n'a rien dit pendant un moment comme si je n'étais pas là… Puis… Il s'est tourné vers moi et avec un sourire timide il a dit : « Je ne cherche pas à te faire du mal, Hilde. Je cherche juste une solution pour que tu comprennes qu'il y a toujours un moyen de se faire aimer… » Par la suite je suis retourné régulièrement voir les enfants qui étaient des orphelins de guerre, comme Duo… Et j'ai compris que même si la vie n'est pas juste elle nous offre toujours l'opportunité d'aimer et d'être aimé… Je n'aurais pas d'enfant, et alors… Il y en a plein qui ne demande qu'à être aimé. C'est mon choix ! C'est mon combat, maintenant ! La raison pour laquelle je remonte dans mon Taurus sans crainte… Voil ! »

_« Ton histoire est émouvante mais elle n'est pas comparable a… » _Commença Solo.__

_« Solo… Hilde ne cherche pas à comparer nos souffrances mais à nous montrer le choix que nous avons…Que nous avons toujours en tant qu'être vivant : abandonné face à l'existence en déclarant forfait ou nous battre encore… Et que si nous choisissons la lutte, nous ne sommes jamais seuls, c'est ça, Hilde ? »_

_« Oui…Tout à fait Heero »_

_« C'est de belle parole mais ce n'est pas vrai »_Dit Solo retenant difficilement sa voix pour garder une impassibilité qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler « _J'aimerais vous croire mais... »_

_« Cela va aller Hilde… Je crois que je peux finir de le convaincre seul… Merci pour tout… »_

La jeune fille lui sourit et se leva pour sortir de la pièce.

Heero percevait toujours ses émotions et il sentait qu'elle comprenait son intention de parler avec Solo en privé.

Elle ne lui avait pas demandé d'explication, même si elle était très curieuse et impatiente de savoir le fond des choses.

Elle lui laisserait le temps de se remettre et de raconter son histoire à son tour quand le moment serait venu…

Il lui rendit son sourire et la regarda quitter la pièce avant de se concentrer sur Solo.

**A suivre… **

* * *

O1Désolé, je ne connais pas l'orthographe

O2Il était temps qu'il intervienne vous ne pensez pas?...Non, et le suspense alors…


	7. mise au point

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relook » en mieux enfin j'espère.

Merci de suivre cette fic avec autant d'interet. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous apportera une partie des eclaircissements que vous attendiez. Bonne lecture!!

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 06

Solo avait laissé Heero se reposer.

Il était allé se réfugier dans la chambre de Duo et Wufei.

Il savait que les deux pilotes n'y seraient pas dans la journée ce qui lui fournirait un endroit sûr et sécurisé pour faire le point sur la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le pilote japonais.

Ils avaient parlé longtemps et mis au clair leurs nouveaux objectifs.

Comme toujours il n'avait pas fallut beaucoup de temps pour qu'ils soient d'accord.

Il se rendait compte qu'Hilde n'avait fait que leur indiquer une route possible et qu'elle était chargée d'embûches, comme toutes celles qu'ils avaient choisi de prendre ensemble, Heero et lui…Il savait ce qui lui arriverait si Heero mourait…

Il était prêt à l'accepter…

Il ne supportait plus de le voir endurer ces crises et cette douleur.

Il y avait si longtemps que cela durait.

Il se souvint du temps lointain où il avait pris conscience de sa propre existence.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte tout de suite de ce qu'il était.

Il était heureux car enfin libre des machines des entraves des adultes et de la douleur.

Il avait crut avoir réussit à s'échapper de ce laboratoire expérimental, où il était maintenu en sommeil depuis sa création.

Il avait alors cherché un moyen pour s'en éloigner le plus possible et trouver une autre façon de vivre, car celle là ne lui convenait pas !

Il avait erré pas mal de temps dans un mélange de vide et d'énergie, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente guidé vers quelqu'un qui émettait un sentiment de détresse et de solitude presque aussi grand que le sien.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait rencontré Duo….

Sur la colonie L2, les enfants des rues comme Duo divaguaient à la recherche de quelque chose à manger, d'un endroit où se mettre à l'abri et avoir chaud.

Solo avait vite été repéré par le gamin qu'était Duo et il l'avait accueilli comme un des siens sans vraiment réaliser qu'ils étaient différents.

Contrairement aux autres enfants, Duo n'avait pas peur de lui et le laissait le toucher.

Solo à cette époque n'avait pas plus de nom que Duo.

Mais l'esprit vif du châtain lui avait fait rapidement comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin d'un nom pour se reconnaître et s'appeler. Ils ne leur avaient pas fallut des heures pour les choisir.

Il avait choisit un nom qui rappelait combien il se sentait seul et avait donné à Duo un nom qui complétait le sien. Considérant que sa rencontre avec le gamin avait mis fin à son errance solitaire pour entamer une coopération définitive et sans la moindre restriction.

En repensant à tout cela Solo se sent très triste.

Cette époque était celle qui lui avait apporté le plus de bonheur et fut la plus heureuse de son existence…Il ne pourra jamais remercier assez Duo pour les merveilleux moments qu'ils avaient passé ensemble sur la colonie.

Jusqu'au jour où les professeurs s'étaient aperçus de son départ…

C'était avant que l'Alliance Terrestre n'interdise les vols spatiaux entres les colonies.

Les professeurs complotaient leur vengeance et il faisait partie intégrante de leur plan. L'autonomie qu'il prenait n'était pas dans leur intérêt et ils s'étaient montrés très persuasifs pour ramener Solo, à sa vraie place, selon eux.

Ils avaient menacé Solo de tuer Duo et pour cela envoyé un de leur assassin sur la Colonie L2. C'est comme cela qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Odin Lowe et de la religieuse de l'église où avaient été emmenés Duo et les autres orphelins.

Pour protéger Duo, il avait accepté de retourner dans ce laboratoire où son corps était resté.

Il avait réintégré cette espace clos où les scientifiques s'étaient empressés de l'enfermer à nouveau par différents procédés scientifiques expérimentaux qui petit à petit se mirent à détruire les défenses naturelles de son corps.

Solo avait réalisé alors n'être qu'une infime partie d'un tout.

Il percevait la présence des ordinateurs et une autre pensée plus froide et distante comme vide avec laquelle il avait du commencer à composer pour l'apprivoiser et l'éduquer : Heero.

Un être comme lui… Un frère moins mature.

Plus jeune, aussi vieux que Duo, issue tout comme lui des travaux des savants fous.

.Heero ne suivait apparemment pas le même entraînement que lui mais Solo se doutait que les objectifs étaient les mêmes.

Et puis il y avait eut la catastrophe.

Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à Heero…

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Solo sursauta.

Il n'avait pas vu la journée passée, perdu comme il était dans ses pensés.

« Bien content que cette journée soit finie » dit Duo en entrant dans leur chambre suivit par un Wufei tout aussi extenué.

Solo se fit tout petit dans la pièce, ignorant si les deux garçons l'avaient vu et ne voulant pas se faire remarquer avec une mine déconfite.

Peine perdue !

_« Solo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ??? »_ Demanda Duo inquiet en le voyant recroquevillé dans son coin.__

_« Il est arrivé quelque chose ?_ »Hasarda Wufei inquiet lui aussi.

_« Non, enfin rien de nouveaux. J'ai juste le cafard. »_

_« Le cafard, toi ? »_ L'interrompit Wufei « _Je croyais que t'étais comme Duo une pile infatigable et insupportable. »_

_« Cela m'arrive »_ Avoua Solo avec un sourire « _Je me souvenais du temps ou j'étais heureux. »_

_« Solo, je dois te parler. Il faut vraiment qu'on tire tout cela au clair »_Dit Duo__

_« Tu comptes suivre les conseils d'Hilde ? » _Demanda le gamin __

_« Tu la connais ?? » _s'étonna les deux pilotes.

_« Elle est avec Heero et les Gundams. C'est elle qui m'a fait comprendre que je faisais fausse route. Que j'avais encore le choix pour mon existence…Sans elle, je crois que j'arrêtais de lutter pour être enfin soulager… »_

_« Si tu reprenais depuis le début, Solo, je crois qu'on y verrait plus clair »_l'interrompit gentiment Duo en se laissant tomber à côté de lui en passant un bras par-dessus les épaules du gamin.

Solo soupira, et laissa sa tête se poser sur le flanc du pilote américain.

_« Ok »_ Concéda Solo commençant le récit de son existence « _Je suis une partie du système zéro…Du premier système, celui que les profs ont mis en place ensemble avant que l'Alliance ne les oblige à se séparer pour continuer leurs travaux chacun de leur côté dans la clandestinité. Ils trouvaient que j'étais un bon programme mis à part mon goût pour l'indépendance. A l'époque j'avais un corps à moi, relié à différentes machines perfectionnées et cela augmentait grandement mes capacités mais ne diminuait ni ma solitude ni ma douleur. C'est pourquoi j'ai cherché un moyen pour m'échapper, pour ne plus être seul. C'est comme cela que je t'ais rencontrer Duo… Je passerais sur les moments merveilleux que j'ai vécu avec toi sur L2, mais sache que je n'ai rien oublié et que cette période est l'une des plus heureuse de mon existence. »_

_« Alors pourquoi être partie ? » _ne put s'empêcher de reprocher Duo.

_« Parce qu'ils m'ont découvert et que les profs ont menacé de te tuer si je ne me pliais pas à leur volonté…D'ailleurs ils ont envoyé un de leurs hommes de mains de l'époque, Odin Lowe ! »_

_« Celui qui a entraîné Heero ? » _Questionna Wufei

_« Exactement. Il m'a prévenue et donner une chance de te sauver contrairement aux ordres qu'il avait reçu. C'est là que j'ai rencontré Sœur Helen qui devait se charger de te révéler ma disparition. »_

_« Comment a-t-elle fait ? »_s'étonna Duo__

_« Elle s'inquiétait de ton attitude à maintenir que j'existais et elle avait repéré Lowe…C'est quand il m'a dit qu'il devait te tuer qu'elle a réussi à me voir…Je suis donc retourné au labo, mais je n'ai jamais cessé de penser à toi et de veiller sur toi de loin, tant que cela m'a été possible grâce au matériel. J'ai su pour la catastrophe de l'église. J'aurais voulu t'aider mais mon corps commençait à donner des signes de faiblesse et les professeurs étaient plutôt nerveux de l'attitude que l'Alliance venait d'adopter vis-à-vis des colonies…Ils ont donc décidé de se séparer et de cacher les données du système zéro dans les plans d'une des futures armures mobiles qu'ils s'étaient mis en tête de fabriquer chacun de leur côt »_

_« Pourquoi avoir caché les données dans le plan du Sandrock, plutôt qu'un autre ? » _Interrogea Wufei

_« A cause du choix du pilote…Et de certaine chose dont je ne préfère pas parler pour le moment… »_

_« Le choix du pilote ???? » _Pensèrent en même temps les deux garçons__

_« Oui, ce n'est pas le hasard qui a fait de vous les pilotes des Gundam…Même pour Trowa, nous avions tout prévu. »_

_« Comment ça ?... Et qui ça nous ?_ » demanda Wufei

_« Mon frère et Moi…A l'époque les professeurs ne se doutaient pas de nos capacités réelles…Oniichan et moi nous avons place dans les programmes de chaque Gundam une…Comment dire ? Un cœur autonome réagissant au pilote que nous avions prédéterminée. »_

_« Je ne comprends rien là moi »_L'interrompit Duo en se grattant la tête « _Tu as un frère ?...Y a un cœur dans le Deathcythe ?....Et c'est toi qui as fait que je sois devenu pilote ? »_

_« Ne te fâche pas Duo ! »_ Demanda Solo.

_« Je ne suis pas fâcher ! Je voudrais comprendre ! Où est ton frère ? »_

_« Je…Oniichan est très malade et les profs lui en veulent car il ne leur obéit plus… Quand ils ont réalisé l'existence des autres comme moi ils se sont rendu compte qu'il m'avait sauvé et que nous avions pervertis leurs œuvres ont-ils dit…En fait maintenant je suis comme dirais Hilde une G-Souls…Celle du Gundam Wing et Wing zéro. Il existe une G-souls pour chaque Gundam… »_

_« Ben ça alors ! »_ s'exclama Duo

_« Solo…Vous avez planqué les donnée dans le Sandrock car vous saviez que Quatre deviendrais pilote. Comment en être aussi sur ? » _Demanda Wufei.

Solo hésita.

Il venait de leur donner dans un ordre imprécis des tonnes d'informations nouvelles qu'ils leur faudraient un certain temps à comprendre, enfin il l'espérait mais le Chinois semblait avoir compris au moins une des choses qu'il aurait préfère ne pas avoir à éclaircir.

_« La famille Winner a recours à la fécondation in vitro…C'est là que les professeurs se sont servis pour nous créer…En plus comme ils connaissaient l'existence du dont de la mère de Quatre, ils se sont arrangés pour avoir ces ovules… »_

_« Tu es donc le frère de Quatre ? »_ Dit Duo abasourdi.

_« Son demi frère en fait. Nous n'avons pas le même père… Je n'ai pas développé le dont d'empathie, enfin pas sous la même forme que Quatre... Contrairement à Oniichan. »_

_« Et si au lieu de tourner autour du pot, tu nous parlais de ton frère ? » _Insistait Wufei

Solo se recroquevilla le plus qu'il pouvait.

Il ne voulait pas…

Il n'avait pas la force de leur dire qui était son frère car il avait peur de leur réaction et des conséquences possibles pour la mission, en cour.

Toutes ses révélations devaient déjà les perturber, alors découvrir l'identité véritable d'Heero n'arrangerait sûrement pas leur situation !

De plus Solo savait qu'Heero redoutait la réaction de l'Américain quand il saurait pour lui. Jamais personne n'avait compté pour lui, non pour eux deux comme Duo !

Il secoua la tête.

_« Je ne peux pas vous parler plus que cela d'Oniichan sans le prévenir… Il…Vous ne le connaissez pas comme je le connais…Et il est très malade, je ne voudrais pas lui faire du mal en ne sachant pas pour une fois tenir ma langue… »_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Solo, nous comprenons…N'est ce pas Wufei ? »_ fit Duo

_« Mais… »_

_« Apres la mission, je vous montrerais Oniichan…Promis Wufei après la mission… »_

Wufei sembla hésité puis il hocha la tête serrant les poings.

_« Je suis désolé. » _Commença à s'excuser le gamin.

_« T'en fait pas…Wufei comprend certainement pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous dire pour le moment …Il n'aime pas l'injustice et respecte la loyaut » _Expliqua Duo « _Et ce quel que soit le domaine... Il coupe les gâteaux à la règle et au compas pour avoir des parts exactes…. »_

_« Maxwell !! » _Invectiva mentalement le chinois.

_« Je plaisante Wufei… Je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi de tout ça_ » Dit Duo avec un sourire « _Je comprends mieux maintenant…Et je ne t'en veux presque plus d'être partie et je suis ravi qu'Hilde est pu te convaincre de me parler à cœur ouvert… »_

Duo serra alors le gamin dans ses bras.

Wufei eut l'impression que comme un fantôme l'un allait traverser l'autre mais rien de cela n'arriva. Solo rendit son étreinte à l'américain émettant une douce chaleur qui irradia jusqu'à lui. Il y eut comme un grand flash lumineux et le chinois vit une boule d'énergie de la taille d'une balle de tennis entrer dans le corps de Duo qui retomba évanouis.

Wufei eut juste le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule au sol.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ??..... » Marmonna-t-il.

Il porta Duo inanimé jusqu'à son lit espérant que la surveillance de OZ ne comportait pas de camera dans les chambres sinon ils étaient plus que mal.

Quand il eut vérifié que l'Américain allait bien et qu'il fut rassuré sur la question il se remémora les informations que leur avait donné la G-souls.

Il n'avait pas lésiné sur les révélations et faire la part des choses ne serait pas facile, mais il lui semblait important de tirer au clair cette histoire de frère.

Il avait bien une intuition mais rien de bien sérieux.

Il lui fallait une preuve de ce qu'il pensait…

Duo avait plaisanté sur son amour de la justice et la loyauté, mais si son idée s'avérait être la bonne, il était injuste que l'Américain ne sache rien sur l'identité du frère de Solo…

Injuste et cruelle pour les deux jeunes gens !

A moins qu'il n'y ait là-dessous encore quelque chose qui lui échappe.

« Brandon ? » Murmura Duo et Wufei bénit les dieux que cette tête de linotte se souvienne après ce choc du nom qu'il utilisait pour la mission « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Tu es tombé dans les pommes… »

« Ah ! »

« Tu te sens comment l ? »

« Vaseux… Différent… Ce qui est normal » répondit Duo avec une voix étrangement rauque.

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et se leva d'un bon, se jetant sur un calepin qui traînait sur le bureau il se mit à écrire si vite que Wufei ne pouvait suivre ses mouvements.

Il reposa le calepin et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait sur des soldats armés de OZ et l'instructeur qui les avait reçu le premier jour.

Il indiqua Duo aux hommes lui ordonnant de les suivre ce qu'il fit sans aucune résistance à la plus grande surprise de Wufei qui se retrouva tout seul enfermé dans la chambre dans un silence qui le terrifia.

**A suivre…**


	8. revelations

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

Merci pour vos commentaires et votre soutien. J'espère que vous apprècierez ce nouveau chapitre.

Bonne lecture!!

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 07

Alors qu'Hilde prenait soin d'Heero après son malaise, Sally après lui avoir donné la conduite à tenir avait rassemblé les informations qu'elle avait réussit à dégoter depuis son retour et qui concernaient Heero et Solo.

Les conclusions qu'elle tirait de tout cela n'était pas très optimiste mais elle pouvait envisager plus clairement les intentions des Savants.

Et cela la rendait folle de rage !

Comment pouvaient-ils humainement envisager et justifier ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire ?

Elle en avait parlé avec Noïn et l'ex-colonel de OZ était de son avis.

Il était hors de question qu'elles les laissent conduire leur plan et ce même s'il fallait tout révéler aux pilotes. Mais le temps allait leur manquer et l'état de santé préoccupant du Japonais ne leur rendait pas la tache facile.

Toute les données qu'elle avait réuni montraient que la maladie d'Heero était du à une exposition prolongée de son organisme à une radiation. Tout son système immunitaire était perturbé et cette forme de cancer évoluait très vite quand Solo ne soutenait pas le dit système du pilote japonais par sa présence et ses propres radiations qui apparemment, elles n'étaient pas nocives pour les organismes vivants…

Par contre elle était certaine de savoir qu'elles avaient détraqué l'empathie de Quatre, alors pourquoi pas celle de Heero ?

Elle échafaudait des dizaines de théories depuis qu'elle avait mis en évidence ce problème mais aucune d'elles ne la satisfaisait… Il lui semblait qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important et qui pourtant se trouvait sous ses yeux… Cela concernait l'empathie d'Heero qui était nettement plus efficace quand Solo était hors de lui. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi pour retrouver Quatre, il y a quelques mois, il avait du se séparer de la G-souls pendant qu'il recherchait Quatre et son Gundam, en mettant en résonance leur don.

Heero avait du supporter l'absence de Solo plus de temps qu'ils ne l'avaient escompté et il avait eut une nouvelle poussée de son cancer… Et finalement ce fut avec le soutien de Solo qu'il découvrit Quatre.

Sally compris qu'elle touchait au but.

De l'intérieur Solo diminuait l'empathie et de l'extérieur, il en augmentait la porté…Alors si cela était vrai, tout ce qu'avait ressentit Quatre pendant son évanouissement provenait d'Heero ?

Et dans ce cas, quand Quatre avait essayé de le toucher avec son don, Solo avait ressentis la douleur du Japonais. Solo savait que l'Arabe risquait de découvrir tout ce qui leur avait été caché sur lui et son frère, ce qui avait conduit la G-souls à refuser et interdire le contact empathique.

Elle sentait qu'elle s'approchait de la solution.

On frappa à la porte de son bureau et une enveloppe fut glissée dessous.

Elle sortit dans le couloir mais ne vit personne.

Elle en examina le contenu.

Il s'agissait de tout un tas de résultats d'examen datant d'une dizaine d'année.

Ils concernaient tous Heero et Solo

Solo à l'époque où il avait encore un corps à lui, avant et après que les professeurs l'aient confiné dans son propre organisme après son escapade sur L2.

Les examens montraient que le gamin était lui aussi malade et apparemment du même mal qui rongeait maintenant Heero.

« _Bon sang ! Qui a bien pu me fournir ces rapports ??!! D'après ce qu'ils affirment Solo était lui aussi malade, mais où ont-ils pu être irradié de la sorte ? » _

Au fond de l'enveloppe, elle trouva un dernier rapport.

Celui-ci concernait l'entretien d'un réacteur d'une usine de la colonie L1 qui aurait eut des risques de fuite et qui par mesure de précaution auraient été momentanément désactivé.

Sally se demanda s'il n'y avait pas un lien avec l'évènement que Solo ne cessait d'appeler la catastrophe.

Aucun des deux gamins ne s'étaient jamais étendu sur le sujet.

Elle avait juste crut comprendre que ce fut cet évènement qui amena Solo à partager le corps d'Heero. En tournant les pages du dernier rapport elle lut quelques mots manuscrits en bas de la dernière page :

« Abandon du projet zéro initial. Elimination du programme existant. Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? »

Elle tournait et retournait ses réflexions depuis quelques minutes sans aboutir à quoi que se soit quant à nouveau on frappa à sa porte et Noïn entra l'air plus que préoccupée.

Elle commença de lui raconter ce qui la tracassait.

« Nous avons une mission pour Hilde et les deux pilotes restant. J'ai eut du mal à convaincre les profs de la retarder à cause d'Heero. Mais j'ai eut un report de 3 jours… Pendant lesquels nous devons définir notre action pour ramener sain et sauf tous les pilotes… D'après ce qu'Hilde nous a dit dans son rapport, Heero est vraiment mal. »

« Oui, mais je pense qu'elle a les moyens pour l'aider à aller mieux. Elle a de meilleurs arguments que moi »

« Que voulez vous dire ? »

« Elle est pilote et saura trouver les mots que je ne connaissais pas pour le forcer à revoir sa conduite. Je lui fais confiance, même pour toucher le cœur de Solo. Il y a certaines épreuves qu'ils ont en communs. »

« D'accord, comme cela il n'abandonnera pas la lutte de lui-même mais aura t-il encor assez de force pour agir efficacement ? »

« Heero a toujours rempli ses missions ! Il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement, mais ce qu'il nous faudrait c'est un traitement pour après. Sans oublier de tenir éloigné les profs…Bien que je me demande si vraiment ils sont tous à mettre dans le même sac. Regardez ce que je viens de recevoir… »

« De vieux rapport ? De santé et sur un réacteur ?? Vous croyez que c'est ce qui les a irradié ? » Demanda Noïn en feuilletant les dossiers.

« Possible… Ils devaient déjà agir dans la clandestinité à l'époque, donc vu le type de recherche qu'ils pratiquaient, une usine semi-désaffectée devait être une bonne planque. Imaginez maintenant que des embryons in vitro aient été placés dans un environnement avec une fuite de radiation minime quasi invisible…Que tout leur environnement est toujours été contaminé, il est possible que cela les ait affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Les rendant malade mais développant une force ou une énergie, ce qui expliquerait la survie de Solo en dehors de son corps » Marmonnait Sally semblant suivre son raisonnement à haute voix pour elle-même uniquement pour mieux visualiser ce qu'elle découvrait.

« Si je comprends bien, Heero et Solo, en plus d'être des in vitro sont aussi issu d'une mutation ? »

« Et bien c'est mon intuition et d'après moi, quand les professeurs se sont rendu comptes que leur petit projet était malade, qu'il ne pourrait pas remplir leurs objectifs, ils ont essayé de s'en débarrasser. Pour eux, Solo devenait gênant vivant et malade…En plus je paris que cela coïncide avec les mesures draconiennes que commençait de prendre l'Alliance vis-à-vis des colonies ce qui leur mettaient vraiment la pression. »

« Ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien pour Heero ? »

« Non car Heero ne suivait pas le même genre d'entraînement que Solo… Mais bien sur !!! C'est pour cela ! Heero était entraîné pour devenir l'arme parfaite pas Solo… Lui devait être l'esprit de la machine… Je suis sûre que dans ce projet là, il n'y avait pas qu'un pilote, mais un tandem entre le soldat parfait et l'esprit humain sans aucune entrave dans la machine… Mais Solo malade devenait encombrant, alors ils ont voulu l'éliminer en faisant sauter l'usine ! Je suis prête à parier que si nous recherchons dans les archives de L1, nous y retrouverons la trace d'un accident sur le site de cette usine… Ils n'avaient pas envisager qu'Heero sauverait Solo et qu'au lieu de s'intégrer à la machine, l'esprit de Solo gagnerait celui de son frère et que pendant très longtemps, il y sommeillerait permettant à Heero de lutter contre sa maladie et lui fournissant une résistance à la douleur au de là des normes ! » Expliqua avec enthousiasme Sally, car elle tenait enfin une piste possible pour trouver une solution pour soigner Heero.

« Vous savez quand il s'est éveillé ? »

« Apres l'explosion du Wing, j'imagine….A cause de ce que Heero avait fait a des partisans de la paix comme Noventa. Je crois que pendant un temps après cela, nous n'avons pas eut affaire à Heero mais à Solo et ce jusqu'à leur envol pour l'espace. Là, ils ont alterné, le plus utile à la situation présente ce faisant dominant. Et puis il y a eut la séparation quand ils se sont retrouvés pour la première fois dans le Wing Zéro…Je crois que là, il enfin Heero c'est souvenu de tout ce qu'il était et qui était Solo…Savez vous que ce jour là il a faillit tuer les professeurs ? »

« Oui, comment lui en vouloir si vous avez vu juste… Ils vont tout faire pour l'éliminer. Pour eux, il devient aussi dangereux que les robots mobiles... Il faut le tenir éloigné des profs et je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre solution que de prévenir Quatre. » Soupira Noïn avec un air las.

« Vous voulez tout lui dire ? »

« Oui… Il est le plus concerné après Heero et Solo. Je trouve qu'il est déjà bien tard pour lui révéler quelque chose qu'il aurait du savoir depuis le premier jour. Pour le soigner à son retour, là je crois que cela relève uniquement de vos compétences. »

« Peut-être… Mais en parlant de Quatre vous venez de me donner une idée. Il faut que je fasse encore quelques recherches mais il est possible que si nous nous servions du génome de Quatre, nous trouvions une solution pour sauver Heero. Il faudrait juste que je puisse travailler au niveau cellulaire… Et nous n'avons pas les moyens… »

« Hum… Le consortium Winner devrait pouvoir nous aider… Ils ont de grandes connaissances en génétique et nous pouvons être sur qu'ils ne nous vendront pas à OZ… Je vais contacter une des sœurs de Quatre pour l'informer de nos intentions et savoir ce que les Winner savent du Projet Zéro initial…Cela nous ouvrira peut-être une nouvelle piste… Et me permettra de savoir comment aborder le sujet d'Heero et Solo avec Quatre. »

« Bien en attendant, je vais me remettre dans mes analyses…Vous avez des nouvelles de Duo et Wufei ? »

« Oui…Ils ont confirmé que les armures mobiles étaient assistées d'un programme aussi performant que le système zéro… Ils ont bientôt finit la collecte des données et les profs vont les analysé avant de donnée le feu vert pour leur évacuation…Tout cela si leur plan continue à se dérouler aussi bien… »

« Je croise les doigts » Fit Sally joignant le geste à la parole.

Quatre était allongé sur son lit. Ce n'est pas qu'il soit malade ou qu'il se sente mal mais il s'inquiète quand même de l'absence de nouvelle par Solo et le silence d'Hilde. Depuis trois jours, ils n'ont vu ni l'un ni l'autre ce qui lui met les nerfs en pelote. Et quand il essaye d'utiliser son empathie pour savoir comment va la jeune fille, il ne ressent qu'une profonde tristesse ce qui ne le rassure pas.

Apparemment tout va pour le mieux du côté de Duo et Wufei, alors pourquoi Solo ne leur fait-il pas de rapport ? Il semble avoir disparut de la circulation… Les comptes étant faciles à faire, il ne restait plus qu'Heero comme sujet d'inquiétude, et quand Quatre se concentrait sur lui il ne percevait rien… Rien comme toujours… Heero était le seul qui lui soit complètement inaccessible… Il soupira, et se releva.

Il décida de descendre pour se changer les idées et retrouver Trowa qui se faisait du soucie pour lui. En entrant dans le salon où le Français était en train de lire, il sourit en croisant le regard vert. Il s'assit tout contre son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé que tu t'inquiètes pour moi… Moi je vais bien, mais je me fais du souci pour les autres… »

« Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour toi Quatre...Tu es tellement concentré sur les autres que si personne ne te rappelle que toi aussi tu n'es qu'un être humain… Et que tu ne dois pas porter toute la misère du monde sur tes frêles épaules… Tu te tuerais à la tache, ce que je refuse de cautionner et de laisser faire ! »

Quatre rougit, heureux de la longue tirade que lui adressait Trowa et qui s'accordait avec ce que lui révélait son empathie Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer un moment par les émotions du Français et commença à s'endormir nettement plus tranquille. Et après quelques minutes ou son esprit se laissait porté, il entendit une conversation mentale…

Un dialogue dont les interlocuteurs s'approchaient de la maison. Au début il ne saisit que les émotions et les idées générales de l'entretien puis plus ils se rapprochaient plus il les entendait clairement et distinctement. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hilde qui semblait très nerveuse et agitée, comme survoltée mais il ne pu identifier la personne qui l'accompagnait… Tellement les émotions étaient étrangement neutre…Quatre se redressa, comment pouvait-il dire qu'une émotion était neutre ??? Tout comme Hilde la personne ressentait de la colère et de l'énervement mais tout semblait être émis sur le même ton…

Il se leva énergiquement du canapé faisant sursauter Trowa qui le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte à Hilde qui descendait à peine de la voiture. Elle était livide et du sang coulait de son épaule gauche qu'elle se tenait douloureusement. Hilde en les voyant leur fit un petit sourire et se précipita à l'intérieur pour se laisser tomber sur un fauteuil du salon.

« Ouf !!... J'en peux plus ! »

_« Je comprends mais nous n'avons pas spécialement de temps à perdre… »_

Quatre et Trowa sursautèrent. Ils n'avaient pas vu ni même sentit la présence de l'autre jeune fille qui leur apparue comme le faisait Solo.

« Hilde…Que se passe t'il ?... Tu es blessée…Où est Heero ? » Demanda t-il en commençant à se pencher sur la plaie de la jeune allemande.

« Heero… Heero est parti récupérer Wufei… Avec l'aide de Nataku… Moi je suis venue vous chercher avec Hell pour qu'on foute le camp avant que les professeurs fols dingues ne nous tombent dessus avec l'envie de nous envoyer saluer nos ancêtres pour rébellion et mutinerie en temps de guerre… Vous n'imaginez pas dans quelle galère nous sommes ! »

_« Ce ne sont pas tes explications qui vont leur permettre de mieux comprendre…Nous avons reçu tout à l'heure une mission pour vous trois… Et en même temps, Solo nous a informé que par une erreur de sa part, Duo avait été repère… Heero se portait volontaire pour allez les chercher mais une équipe spéciale de nettoyeur nous a été dépêcher par les Profs pour le ramener à la base… »_

« Pourquoi ? » Interrompit Trowa.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent, hésitantes puis comme de rien Hell reprit.

_« Normalement Hilde n'aurait pas du se trouver à la base à ce moment là puisqu'elle était sensée se rendre ici pour vous informer de la mission…Mais les professeurs, ignorants les problèmes de Duo et Wufei, n'avait pas prévue qu'elle l'aiderait à s'installer dans le Wing… »_

_« Depuis quand Heero a t-il besoin d'aide pour monter dans le Wing _? » Pensa Quatre plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait crut à la vue du regard triste qui lui lança Hell, qui devait être une des personnes comme Solo.

Et tout cela fut associe aux souvenirs d'Hilde… Il la vit lire le mail de la mission en avertir celles qu'elle appelait les G-souls ; Puis avertir Heero…Heero dans ce lit immense très pâle lié à de nombreuses machines qui l'aidaient à …Vivre ??

Au moment ou elle allait partir, Elles la rappelèrent parce qu'Heero n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait reçu un message de Solo, et qu'il y avait eut un problème dans la mission de Duo et Wufei… Elle a bien essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien dans son état mais finalement elle avait du céder et le laisser monter dans le cockpit du Wing… C'est alors qu'ils étaient arrivés… J et une équipe de nettoyage… La discussion fut houleuse et rapide… Sur les ordres du professeur les hommes avaient tirés sur Hilde qui s'opposait à son départ. Elle fut déséquilibre sous le choc …Elle ne fut sauver que par le mouvement que Heero fit faire à son armure mobile pour la rattraper.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce n'est pas possible !! Pourquoi le professeur J se comporterait-il comme ça ? » Dit-il alors que Trowa le remplaçait pour finir le pansement d'Hilde vu son état d'agitation et le tremblement nerveux qui le gagnait. Quatre se rendait compte que son intuition sur le fait qu'on leur cachait des faits importants, se vérifiait de manière inquiétante. Et qu'effectivement tout cela devait concerner Heero.

_« Vous ignorez beaucoup de chose vous concernant de très prêt… » _Expliqua Hell comme en écho à ses pensées. « _Il n'est pas temps maintenant de vous révéler certaines choses que vous êtes en droit de savoir…Nous devons repartir pour rejoindre Heero, Wufei et les gundams afin de réfléchir à un plan pour sauver Duo et Solo ! »_

« Et Heero ? » Hasarda-t-il sous le regard interrogateur de Trowa qui avait du mal à suivre leur conversation.

« _Nous n'avons pas les moyens pour le moment de changer son destin… Il le sait très bien… »_

« Merci pour les soins! » Reprit Hilde. « Si vous voulez y voir plus clair, faudrait que nous retrouvions Heero et que vous l'obligiez à cracher le morceau… Mais pour le moment on doit fuir…Fuir avant qu'ils ne vous contactent et ne vous rappellent à la base… »

« Pour quel motif ? » Demanda Trowa qui n'ayant pas eut accès aux souvenirs d'Hilde se sentait particulièrement largué.

« Aucune idée mais ce serait surtout pour éviter que vous ne nous prêtiez mains fortes. » Soupira Hilde.

« Ok » fit Quatre. « On est parti… »

Il avait réussit à retrouver son calme et avait pris pour objectif de soutirer la vérité de la bouche même d'Heero et ce des qu'il se retrouverait en face du pilote japonais. Il sentait bien que l'empressement des deux jeunes filles ne soit pas seulement dû à leur inquiétude par rapport aux savants mais aussi dû au pilote du Wing et à son état de santé.

Presque une heure plus tard, ils roulaient en direction de la planque ou ils avaient décidé de se replier. Elle se situait sur une plage désertique et dangereuse à cause de ses récifs et du pic de la falaise qui la surplombait. Il y avait tout un réseau de grotte qui leur fournirait un bon abri pour les gundams et eux.

Ils ne furent pas les premiers à arriver dans les grottes. Quatre remarqua que son Gundam, ceux de Trowa et Duo étaient déjà là ainsi que des créatures comme Hell et Solo.

« Tout va bien pour vous ? » Leur demanda Hilde en sortant de la voiture.

_« Oui…Notre voyage s'est bien déroulé…Nous n'avons rencontré aucun problème…Cela nous a pris du temps et de l'énergie mais nous avons réussi à sauver cela… » _Lui expliqua Gaia

Elle indiquait une valise qu'Hilde reconnut. Les images affluèrent de nouveau dans l'esprit de Quatre plus nette encore que la fois d'avant.

La valise contenait les médicaments dont Heero avaient besoin pour survivre. Il revit la jeune fille administrer les traitements et surveiller qu'Heero prenait bien ses comprimés.

Quand il revint à la réalité, Hilde était penché à l'intérieur de la valise et préparait les solutions pour le retour du pilote Japonais. Trowa lui fixait les trois créatures avec curiosité.

_« Nous sommes les G-souls comme nous a baptisé Hilde. » _Expliqua Hope en fixant son pilote. « _Nous sommes nées d'une déviation programmée du système zéro initial et de vos propre réaction et comportement à notre bord…Nous nous sommes éveillé petit à petit au fil des combats pour vous aider…C'est pour cela que Solo et son frère nous ont mis en place. »_

« Tu es un élément vivant du Heavy Arm ? » Demanda Trowa sidéré.

_« Oui… Nous sommes déjà intervenues pour vous prêter mains fortes dans certains combats… »_

_« Voilà Nataku et Heero ! » _L'interrompit Hell.

Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'entrée de la grotte. Dans le ciel ils repèrent assez vite le Wing qui transportait l'Altron accroché à une de ses serres. Wufei sans aucun problème manoeuvra pour atterrir non loin d'eux. Par contre il leur sembla évident que le pilote du Wing éprouvait des difficultés à poser son appareil en en gardant le contrôle.

« Bon sang ! Heero redresse ou tu vas te scratcher ! » Hurlait Wufei par le système de communication de son Gundam.

Ils l'avaient entendu car le cockpit du Chinois était ouvert, mais apparemment Heero lui ne l'avait pas entend… Et continuait sa descente dangereuse.

« Non ! » fit Hilde et Quatre perçu ses pensées. Ou non, il sentit qu'elle lui envoyait un message mentale mais c'était impossible !

_« Heero…Heero, il faut que tu redresses…Tu arrives avec un mauvais angle tu vas te planter ! »_

_« Hilde ? Je…Je ne vois plus rien…J'ai trop mal… »_

Il avait entendu lui aussi la réponse du pilote japonais Il fallait l'aider à rétablir son approche avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Et pour qu'Heero avoue avoir mal, même si ce n'était qu'en pensée, il devait vraiment souffrir…Quatre savait la manœuvre à faire, tout comme les autres pilotes. Il aurait pu la faire les yeux fermés, si on lui avait donné les indications nécessaires … Tout comme Heero sûrement…

_« Heero… Ecoute moi, s'il te plaît et suis mes pensées si tu réalises cette manœuvre point par point, tu devrais pouvoir te poser sans problème ! »_

_« Quatre ? Ok, je vais suivre tes indications… »_

Quatre au moment où le Wing touchait le sol dans un bruit pas possible, s'écroula sur le sol en larme. Pendant tout le temps ou il avait indiqué la manœuvre à Heero, il s'était enfoncé plus qu'il n'aurait du dans l'esprit du garçon. Il réalisa que tout cela était du à l'état de faiblesse du pilote japonais et que s'il n'y prenait pas garde, il risquait de faire beaucoup de mal à l'esprit de son camarade mais aussi à sa propre conscience qui se liait bien vite à l'esprit d'Heero comme si celui-ci l'avait reconnu comme une partie de lui… Comme si lui, Quatre avait une place ici, un endroit ou il aurait du être depuis longtemps et qu'Heero avait besoin de lui en ce moment…

Quand le nuage de poussière dégagé par l'atterrissage se reposa sur le sol, il se précipita vers le cockpit de l'appareil et l'ouvrit avec le système de secours aidant Heero à s'extirper du poste de pilotage. Celui-ci était dans un état pitoyable, livide, les yeux vagues et vitreux, du sang s'échappant de sa bouche, à moitié assommé par le choc, il se laissait aller contre le petit blond avec un sentiment de soulagement qui rassura Quatre. Le petit Arabe avait repris conscience et ce qu'il avait découvert dans celle du pilote du Wing, le bouleversait et le faisait enrager contre tout ceux qui avaient osé utiliser Heero

Les autres s'approchèrent, abasourdis par le comportement de leur compagnon quand il refusa de lâcher l'autre pilote. Ils les aidèrent à regagner la grotte où Hilde s'empressa de faire ses piqûres à Heero et de l'installer le plus confortablement possible. Quatre se tenait près de lui et ne cessait de trembler comme en état de choc remarqua Hilde. Elle prépara alors un nouveau calmant qu'elle présenta au garçon.

« Quatre ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Quatre » Insista-t-elle. « Je vais te faire une injection pour que tu dormes… Je crois que tu as besoin de repos… »

« Tu savais tout cela…Tout ? » Dit-il d'une voix bégayante comme s'il avait été plongé dans un bain glacé.

« Pas depuis longtemps…Sally a été obligé de me le dire quand elles m'ont laissée avec lui et que j'avais surpris leur conversation à son sujet… Je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile à assimiler mais … »

« Il… Il a fait face à cette souffrance tout seul depuis si longtemps… Il y a tant de douleur que…Que je… »

Quatre serra Heero contre lui pour lui offrir un appui plus confortable et surtout un soutien, une présence rassurante et réelle, pour ne pas le perdre… Ne pas laisser s'éloigner le frère que le destin lui avait donné. Il devait le lui dire, le lui faire comprendre : il avait toujours souhaité avoir un frère et c'était toujours ainsi qu'il voyait les autres pilotes, sauf Trowa peut être… Il rougit, se laissant gagner par la fatigue et l'envie de se replonger là ou il pourrait aider Heero.

Hilde rangea sa seringue en voyant que le garçon se calmait et commençait à s'endormir paisiblement en maintenant le japonais contre lui. Se sentant observer elle se retourna vers Trowa qui se tenait non loin de la avec une inquiétude presque palpable. Hilde soupira…Les G-souls avaient eut raison … Ce serait bien à elle de tout expliquer aux pilotes…Autant se lancer tout de suite !

« T'as pas à te faire de soucis sur les sentiments que Quatre éprouve pour toi par rapport à ce que tu vois maintenant… Trowa. »

« Et pourquoi ? » Dit celui-ci un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Parce que… » Commença Hilde avec hésitation.

« C'est son frère » Termina Wufei à sa place. « Enfin si j'ai fait les bonnes déductions des informations que nous a donné Solo… N'est ce pas Hilde ? »

Hilde hocha la tête affirmativement.

« Quatre et Heero sont frères ? » S'étrangla presque Trowa en fixant les deux jeunes gens enlacés.

« Hum… et Solo aussi… Ils ont tout les trois la même mère… Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Solo a refusé de le dévoiler ouvertement à Duo ? » Demanda Wufei à Hilde

« Heero ne voulait pas que vous le sachiez car il est mourrant… Il savait qu'il allait mourir et ne voulait pas compliquer votre situation avec des implications sentimentales… »

« Implication sentimentales ?!!! Heero connaît des émotions…Il est… » Commenta Wufei surprit.

« Il possède le même dont que Quatre… Vous n'avez aucun secret pour lui et y pas plus grand cœur ! » Assura la jeune fille.

« Hum…Je commence à comprendre » Dit Trowa. « De quoi souffre Heero ? »

« Ben si Sally savait elle aurait sûrement trouver un moyen de le soigner mais le temps passe et … »

_« Je crois que nous sommes dans une belle pagaille… »_Fit Hell « _De plus il nous faut un plan pour libérer mon pilote et Solo de OZ… Quelqu'un a une idée ?Sans oublier les vieux fous et leurs unités de surveillance… »_

_« Ne soit pas de mauvais augure Hell » _Énonça Gaia en lui tapant le dos amicalement_. « Nous ne sommes pas en l'état actuel des choses capable d'agir… Il faut attendre que Quatre soit revenu… »_

« Revenu ?! »S'exclamèrent en chœur les trois humains.

_« Il s'est projeté en Heero pour le retrouver et le soutenir… Et le ramener vers nous… » Expliqua Gaia._

« Cela va être long ? » demanda Wufei inquiet pour Duo.

« Ils ne craignent rien ? On ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose de notre coté ? » Demanda Trowa qui sentit un poids s'ôter de son cœur en voyant le sourire des G-souls s'élargir du même éclat.

« Alors comment s'y prend-t-on ? » Demanda Hilde avec le même sourire.

« _Il n' y a qu'attendre le signal » _Dit Nataku le plus évasivement possible.

**A suivre…**


	9. Inconscience relative

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

Kamara62 : Oui, au grand désarroi de mon entourage tout sort de mon cerveau.

Voila la suite, Merci de votre patience, j'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !!

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 08

Duo ne savait plus où il était.

Il avait même du mal à se souvenir qui il était et de comment tout cela était arrivé.

Il avait l'impression de dormir.

Il se souvenait avec peine des derniers évènements qui avaient eut lieu alors que Wufei et lui étaient retourné dans leur chambre après une journée d'entraînement particulièrement épuisante.

Il se rappelait avoir eut une conversation des plus intéressantes et instructives avec Solo.

Tout était clair dans sa mémoire jusqu'au moment ou Solo était entré en lui.

A partir de là, c'était le trou noir !

Duo voulu bouger pour savoir où il se trouvait, mais il ne se passa rien.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative qui s'avéra aussi infructueuse que la première.

Il se sentait comme paralyser.

Il n'entendait pas ni ne voyait.

Le toucher était comme déformer et son odorat loin d'être diminué comme les autres sens semblaient s'être développer au de là de la normale même pour une personne entraînée comme lui.

Quand il essayait de s'orienter et de se repérer il ne trouvait aucun repère pour limiter son vertige et la nausée qu'il ressentait.

_« Duo…Tu m'entends ? »_ Demanda une voix qu'il reconnut facilement

_« Solo ! Que c'est- il passé ? Où est ce qu'on est ? » _Lâcha-t-il nerveusement.

_« J'ai fait une bêtise. » _Reprit calmement Solo dont la voix semblait résonner à l'intérieur de son crâne. « _J'ai voulu vérifier si dans ton cœur il y avait une place pour moi et pour mon frère malgré ce que nous sommes à l'origine. J'ais pas pensé que les Ozies recherchaient justement un être comme moi, ou plutôt comme toi maintenant. Je comprends mieux leurs tests et leurs recherches… Ainsi que l'intérêt que leur portaient les professeurs ! »_

_« OK, mais cela ne répond pas à ma question ? »_ S'impatienta Duo qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait son ami.

_« En gros, j'ai pris ta place ! Je t'ai enfermé dans ton cœur pour éviter qu'ils ne te fassent du mal. C'est une chance que cela ait marché ! J'avais peur que comme les autres fois où j'aie essayé de prendre contact avec toi, tu ne me repousses encore et encore… »_

_« Quand t'ais-je repoussé ? » _Questionna Duo surpris « _Jusqu'à cette mission, je ne savais même pas que tu existais toujours ? »_

_« Plusieurs fois depuis que tu te bats au côté…Des autres pilotes, j'ai essayé de te contacter mais tu m'as rejeté. Refusant ma présence » _Solo avait hésité. Il avait faillit révéler que dès la première rencontre de Duo avec Heero, il avait essayé de se faire discrètement reconnaître de l'américain.

_« QUOI ? Mais je n'ais rien remarqué !! »_Déclara Duo sincère, ce qui rassura Solo.

_« Inconsciemment tu refusais de me voir à cause de la douleur que tu avais ressentie lors de ma première disparition. C'est ce qu'Oniichan m'a dit. »_

Il y eut un silence entre les deux esprits.

Puis Duo émit un petit rire qui surprit Solo.

_« Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? » _Demanda la G-souls du Wing.

_« J'imaginais tous les tours pendables qu'on aurait pu jouer aux autres, si je n'avais pas été aussi stupide, inconsciemment parlant, bien sûr ! » _Ricana doucement Duo

_« Hum, je crois que les autres pilotes, nous auraient maudits » _Sourit à son tour Solo.

_« Bon et maintenant, que fait-on ? »_

_« Toi ? Rien, tu restes ici dans ton cœur pour te protéger. Moi je vais les occuper un moment pour donner le temps aux autres de venir nous chercher._ » Expliqua Solo. « _J'ai dit à Wufei de quitter la base et de rejoindre les autres. Apres j'ai averti les G-souls que nous avions un problème… Heero et Hilde vont regrouper les autres pilotes pour une offensive directe et nous sortir de là sans tarder, enfin s'ils peuvent… »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu me caches encore ? »_ S'inquiéta le châtain.

_« Je suis inquiet. Quand j'ais contacté les G-souls, il y a eu comme une alerte. Comme quand les profs sont dans les parages et qu'il faut qu'on se fasse tout petit… Et Oniichan m'a éloigné en me demandant de veiller sur toi jusqu'à ce que Hell ou une autre G-souls nous contacte. »_

_« Hell ? Pourquoi fuyez-vous les professeurs ? » _S'étonna Duo en essayant de démêler les informations que lui donnait Solo

_« Hell est la G-souls de ton Gundam. Quant aux profs, ils ne nous aiment pas parce que nous ne faisions pas partie de leurs objectifs. Ni moi, ni les autres, c'est Oniichan qui a tout orchestré, comme le choix des pilotes. » _Reprit Solo

_« Je vois… Il a l'air d'un type bien et vachement intelligent ton frangin… J'ai hâte de le rencontrer après tout cela pour le remercier ! »_

_« Vraiment ? » _Demanda Solo avec une joie immense qui lui était impossible de contenir plus longtemps.

_« Vraiment ! » _Répéta Duo, légèrement ironique au départ puis il devint plus sincère « _Ma vie n'aurait pas pu prendre un autre tournant que celui-là. Tu sais même si je souffre de certain choix que j'ais du faire, je ne regrette pas de me battre pour que nous construisions un avenir meilleur et différent pour tous les enfants à venir…Et ce que je regrette le moins c'est d'avoir rencontré les autres pilotes et Hilde. Et toutes les autres personnes qui gravitent autours de nous pour nous aider. »_

_« Même Réléna ? »_ s'enquit Solo avec un sourire narquois

_« Heu, ben…D'accord sauf peut-être cette enquiquineuse de Peacecraft…Mais au fait, j'y repense là ! Toi, t'es la G-souls du Gundam d'Heero, n'est ce pas ? »_

_« Heu, oui. » _Répondit avec hésitation le gamin en se demandant ou voulait en arriver Duo

_« Tu peux sûrement me dire ce qu'il en pense lui de mademoiselle Peacecraft ?Et peut-être de moi aussi ? »_

Si cela avait été possible, Solo aurait rougit.

En fait les joues de Duo se teintèrent d'un joli rouge carmin alors qu'il était sensé être endormis par de puissants somnifères pour que les docteurs de OZ puissent pratiquer leurs divers examens sans qu'il ne s'y oppose.

Mais aucuns des scientifiques ne s'en aperçu tant ils étaient concentrés sur leurs écrans et les résultats d'analyse.

Duo lui crut saisir la gêne de Solo à aborder un tel sujet de conversation.

Il en conclut que son camarade en savait plus qu'il ne lui en dirait et que si son intuition était bonne il avait de quoi sortir le champagne à son retour de mission.

Car si Solo confirmait ce qu'il percevait, il n'allait pas laisser le japonais s'en sortir avec une de ses pirouettes habituelles.

Quatre avait plongé sans hésiter dans la conscience d'Heero pour l'aider et le soutenir du mieux qu'il pouvait sans vraiment mesurer les risques qu'il prenait pour lui et pour son frère.

Frère…

Il avait du mal encore à assimiler la nouvelle.

Pas que cela lui déplaise d'avoir des frères, lui qui n'avait que des sœurs jusqu'à présent.

Mais que ce soit Heero…

Le soldat parfait…

Celui qui avec Trowa l'avait sauvé de la folie quand il était aux commandes du Wing zéro…

Celui qui lui avait fait prendre conscience petit à petit de ses qualités de diplomate et de tacticien en l'obligeant à remplir un rôle auquel il ne tenait pas particulièrement.

Celui qui le plaçait toujours face à ses responsabilités sans le juger…

Heero dont il ne percevait pas grand-chose avec son empathie, car le garçon devait avoir reçu l'ordre de ne rien révéler à son sujet et sur leur lien de parenté…

Il avait du se protéger de lui et des autres pour avoir ce masque de froideur et ce visage lisse vis-à-vis des émotions des autres qui devaient le tirailler lui aussi comme elles le faisaient pour Quatre quand elles devenaient trop forte.

Quatre voulait lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le tirer de la douleur et de la tristesse ou semblait plonger son camarade parce qu'il avait découvert la vérité.

Il voulait devenir un appui stable pour permettre à Heero de revenir parmi eux, en étant enfin lui-même et libre…

Ce ne serait certainement pas facile et il n'était pas certain d'en avoir la force mais il irait jusqu'au bout…

Il tenterait l'impossible !

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver de la résistance chez Heero.

Quand elle vint, il ne s'attendait pas à cette forme d'opposition.

Alors qu'il avait l'impression de plonger et de s'enfoncer plus profondément il fut pris dans une bulle remplis d'eau lui sembla-t-il qui l'empêchait de respirer et d'avancer.

A l'intérieur il crut entendre la voix de Trowa remplie de doutes et de crainte

« _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant alors que je croyais enfin avoir réussi à te faire comprendre combien il était important que tu prennes soin de toi ! Pourquoi prends-tu autant de risque pour lui ?! » _Répétait sans cesse la voix du pilote français.

_« Tu dois aller le retrouver Quatre, ou tu va le perdre ! Il est trop tard pour moi ! »_ Déclara celle d'Heero.

_« Non ! Si je lui explique une fois que tu seras revenu, il comprendra ! Et il m'approuvera ! »_

_« Comment pourrait-il comprendre ? Ou approuver que tu risques ta vie aussi bêtement pour quelqu'un, un frère qui n'a jamais pris soin de toi ? »_

_« Heero… »_ Tenta de s'opposer Quatre.

La bulle disparut quand trois formes sans contour net apparurent prêt de Quatre.

La voix de Trowa résonnait à nouveau mais avec une pensée différente.

« _C'est faux ! J'ai pensé cela avant qu'Hilde nous explique et je me rend compte que vous n'êtes pas si différent qu'on pourrait le croire…Aucun de vous ne prend le temps de penser à lui, mettant toujours à votre façon le bien être de ceux qui vous entourent avant tout le reste. Aucun de vous ne réalise la peine que vous nous faites en prenant autant de risque ! »_

Trowa venait d'arriver accompagner de Hope, la G-souls de son Gundam et Gaia, celle de Quatre pour l'aider à retrouver son amant.

_« Vous avez tendance à oublier que nous pouvons vous aider _! _Je t'accompagne Quatre ! Je serais avec toi pour ramener Heero. »_ Assura fermement Trowa

Il saisit une main de Quatre et la serra.

Tous les deux accompagné de Hope et Gaia, ils se remirent à la recherche d'Heero.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour se retrouver à nouveau stopper.

Cette fois la résistance du Japonais pris la forme d'un genre de barrière électrique qui leur bloquait le passage vers l'avant.

_« Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre ici ! Vous avez une mission plus importante à remplir ! Vous ne pouvez pas rester perdre votre temps alors que les colonies et l'avenir que vous espérez construire, attendent que vous retourniez lutter contre OZ ! »_

_« Heero ! Comment peux-tu penser qu'on pourrait t'abandonner ! »_Demanda Quatre retenant difficilement un sanglot.

« _C'est ton combat aussi, Heero ! Tu ne vas pas abandonner ? »_ Murmura Trowa « _Ce serait idiot de tout lâcher maintenant ! Nous sommes avec toi, sinon pourquoi avoir accepter tout cela jusqu'à maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir tenu jusqu'à ce jour ? »_

_« Ou pour qui ? » _Fit une nouvelle voix accompagnée d'une nouvelle G-souls.

Quand les contours s'affinèrent ils reconnurent Hilde accompagnée d'Hell.

Elles vinrent se placer prêt d'eux elles aussi.

« _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ? »_ Demanda Hilde d'un ton calme et assuré. « _C'est ce que les professeurs t'ont reproché et pourquoi ils tenaient tant à te voir disparaître, car ils avaient enfin compris que tu leur avais échappé! Jusque là tu avais toujours su définir clairement tes objectifs et les faire correspondre avec les leur ! Jusqu'à cette mission qui t'obligeait à te montrer. A révéler qui tu étais vraiment, tout cela parce qu'ils ont planifié que Duo ne l'accepterait jamais. »_

_« Suffit ! Tais-toi ! »_ Hurla la voix d'Heero

La barrière devant eux s'intensifia et sembla se refermer sur eux.

« _Mais ils se sont trompés_._ » _continua Hilde sur le même ton que précédemment. « _Je suis prête à parier ma vie là-dessus ! Et toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?... Heero, Tu le sais depuis que Solo a dit avoir plongé dans le cœur de Duo. Moi ce que je me demande : C'est de quoi as-tu peur ? »_

_« Je suis si las… »_

Entendirent-t-ils avant que le mur électrique ne se dissipe leur laissant le passage libre.

Ils continuèrent ensemble vers la prochaine étape se demandant si le garçon aurait encore la force de s'opposer à eux ou si enfin il accepterait de se montrer.

Ou si le pire finalement aurait eut raison de lui.

Alors pour la troisième fois ils furent surpris.

Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé assister à la scène qui les attendait si profond dans l'esprit d'Heero.

Wufei était là avec Nataku, sa G-souls.

Il tenait dans ses bras une sorte de boule lumineuse aussi grosse qu'un petit ballon mais hérissé de pics dont la hauteur et l'épaisseur variaient.

« _Wufei ! »_ S'écria Quatre.

_« Je suis ici, depuis le départ de Trowa. » _Expliqua Wufei d'une voix rendu fragile pas l'émotion. « _Nataku m'a dit que nous devions écouter et attendre ici que se soit notre tour d'intervenir. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'aider avec vous. J'ai tout entendu…Et j'ai sentit sa peur de laisser Duo. Heero se dit qu'il est injuste de révéler ses sentiments à Duo alors qu'il ne lui reste que peu de temps à vivre…Que s'il ne lui dit rien et qu'il laisse courir, celui-ci l'oubliera et pourra penser plus facilement à autre chose…A quelqu'un d'autre. Alors je lui ais fait comprendre que ce qu'il faisait était plus égoïste et insensé que de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble. » _Wufei parlait d'un ton calme et serein qu'aucun des autres pilotes ne l'avait jamais entendu employer auparavant. « _Je lui ais parler de ma femme. Mais il savait déjà pas mal de chose sur nous… Mei-Ran et moi ce n' était pas le grand amour mais nous nous respections beaucoup à notre manière et je ne regrette aucun des moments heureux que nous ayons pu passer ensemble, je ne les échangerai contre rien au monde… Ce fut trop court…Voilà mon seul regret, alors il n'a pas le droit de voler ses propres moments de bonheur, ni d'en priver Duo ! »_

_« La boule, c'est lui ? » _Demanda Hilde incrédule.

_« Oui »_Reprit Wufei « _Il n'a plus peur d'affronter ses sentiments ni ceux de Duo. C'est bien gentil de pouvoir lire les cœurs encore faut-il prendre le temps de les écouter et de les comprendre ! Et pour cela Quatre va falloir que tu lui apprennes les nuances, parce que Monsieur est plutôt tranchant et terre à terre ! Il n'est pas très subtil ! »_

Il tendit la boule à Quatre qui s'en saisit en souriant.

« _Merci…Je ne crois pas que Duo quand il saura tout cela fasse dans la subtilité » _Gloussa Quatre.

_« Pas vraiment le genre de truc que mon pilote connaît_ » reconnut Hell avec un sourire où perçait une note de fierté.

_« Que fait-on maintenant ? »_ Demanda Trowa après avoir passé une main sur la boule qui envoyait de la chaleur dans leur direction à tous.

_« On rentre ! On a un amoureux transit sur le feu et je ne sais combien de MS à pulvériser…Joli programme, non ? » _Lança Hilde avant de disparaître tout comme les autres de la conscience d'Heero.

**A suivre…**


	10. Plan de bataille

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Merci a vous pour vos commentaires!!

je vous souhaitesà tous une bonne année 2005!! Tous mes voeux et bonne lecture!!

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 09

En ouvrant les yeux, Wufei resta un court instant immobile, prenant le temps de se remémorer pourquoi il était étendu sur le sol d'une caverne humide.

Et pourquoi Hilde se tenait devant un feu en train de tourner une mixture plus qu'étrange en chantant faux comme ce n'était pas permis.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire.

Il se redressa et remarqua que Quatre et Trowa étaient toujours endormis non loin du japonais.

Heero ne semblait pas ou plus vivant.

Wufei fût tenté un instant de se lever pour vérifier l'état de santé de son camarade quand un vertige et une douleur fusant dans son crâne le reclouèrent au sol attirant l'attention de la jeune Allemande et des G-souls.

« Bouge pas, Wufei… Elles m'ont expliqué que ce genre d'expérience use plus d'énergie que nous ne pouvons l'imaginer et que nous avons besoin de manger… » Expliqua Hilde en s'approchant de lui.

« Manger ??? Pas ce truc qui pue ? » S'insurgea le pilote chinois.

« Bah, si …C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver dans les rations de survie des Gundams… Soupe déshydraté…Viande séchée…Et machin truc hyperprotéiné… » Reprit Hilde en haussant les épaules.

« Beurk ! Enfin cela ne doit pas être si mauvais que cela en à l'air, non ?! »

« Heu… La soupe est mangeable, mais le truc machin bidule hyperprotéiné est infect ! » Fit la jeune pilote avec un air entendu. « Mais il faut en manger ! »

Il saisit la gamelle que lui tendait la jeune femme avec un sourire mi-compatissant mi-amusé. Il commença par sentir le contenu et après une légère hésitation il osa goûter à l'affreux mélange. Il eut du mal à retenir une expression de dégoût et se renfrogna quand Hilde éclata de rire en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

« Ca va !! Ils vont en avoir pour longtemps à revenir ? » Demanda-t-il en indiquant de la tête les deux autres pilotes qui dormaient toujours.

« Les G-souls ont dit que non…Tu veux de la soupe pour faire passer ce truc ? »

« Oui…Merci ! »Dit-il en saisissant le petit bol qu'elle lui tendait. « A ton avis, pourquoi les professeurs ont placé Heero en arrière cette fois ? »

« Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi….Mais je pense qu'ils craignaient que son état de santé ne se détériore de trop et ne complique inutilement la mission » déclara la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi intervenir sur votre base de repli manu militari ?? Non, il y a, à mon avis, une raison plus évidente : ils voulaient que tout ceci arrive ! Ils voulaient que Solo se détache de Heero dont le corps ne permettait plus de haute performance. Les professeurs estimaient nécessaire que Solo s'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre…Une personne pour laquelle Solo ou Heero aurait accepté de se laisser mourir sans problème…Et c'est une des raisons qui les a poussé à choisir Duo comme second pilote sur cette mission. Pour le mettre en situation de danger. »

« Tu ne pousse pas un peu loin le machiavélisme ! Et pourquoi dans ce cas là ne pas imaginer qu'ils savaient sur quoi portaient les recherches dans cette école militaire ? »

« Ils ne le savaient peut être pas au départ mais grâce à nos rapports ils ont du vite comprendre et ils ont profité de l'aubaine ! »

Ils furent interrompus par Trowa et Quatre qui commençaient à se réveiller.

Hilde leur apporta à manger pendant que Wufei leur expliquait sa théorie.

Il ne fut pas surpris de les voir acquiescer et renchérir sur ses propres déductions.

« D'après ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs d'Heero, les professeurs ont déjà essayé de se débarrasser de Solo, avant de se séparer…Parce que son corps trop malade n'aurait pas supporté un voyage et que pour eux le programme zéro visant à lier une âme au programme informatique était un échec…Mais Heero est venu récupérer son frère. Il l'a intégré en lui. Ils ne furent sauvés de la destruction du complexe que par Odin Lowe. »

« Lowe ? Le type qui a entraîné Heero et qui avait reçu ordre d'éliminer Solo » Demanda Wufei.

« Oui » Reprit Quatre en hochant la tête. « Apparemment d'après ce que je crois comprendre des souvenirs et émotions d'Heero, ce type est l'image du père pour lui et par la suite quand Solo s'est occupé de Heero, celui-ci a intégré cette idée … Mais aucun des trois n'a averti les savants de ce qu'ils avaient fait… Heero a d'ailleurs un souvenir confus de la période qui suit le moment ou il a accueilli Solo. »

Ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un appel de communication provenant du Wing Zéro. Hilde se précipita dans le cockpit pour répondre, étant la plus remise de leur dernière expérience.

Eux s'approchèrent de manière à pouvoir entendre et intervenir s'il le fallait.

Dans l'écran du visiophone Noïn apparue inquiète et très tendue.

« Hilde ! » Hurlât-elle sans laisser le temps à la jeune Allemande de réagir. « Ou êtes-vous et qu'est ce qui vous a pris de déménager sans nous avertir ?? Comment va Heero ??? Où êtes-vous ? Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer à cache-cache avec toi ni avec lui…Nous avons peut-être trouvé une solution, mais…. »

« Vraiment ??!!! » Hurlât à son tour l'allemande avec un immense sourire, alors que trois autres têtes curieuses se penchaient sur l'écran pour mieux voir. « Les profs avaient décidé de venir récupérer Heero, alors on a du improviser… »

« Comment ça ? » L'interrompit Noïn

« _Vous permettez ? » _fit Hell._ « Nous allons sécuriser au maximum cette conversation afin de limiter les risques qu'ils ne nous repèrent. »_

_« Aussi bien OZ que les professeurs » _Continua Gaia.

« Faites ! » dit Hilde « Vous avez vraiment trouvé une solution ? »

« Oui, peut être, mais explique moi ce qui vous est arrivée ? Et pourquoi vous voilà tous réunis ? »

« Ok »fit Hilde « Je reprends depuis le début… »

Et elle narra les derniers évènements à l'ex colonelle de OZ qui confirma leurs craintes vis-à-vis des intentions des professeurs.

Noïn leur parut soulagée de ne pas avoir à expliquer à Quatre et aux autres la vérité.

« Donnez-moi votre position, je vais venir récupérer Heero pour le conduire auprès de Sally et de ta sœur Iria… Elles ont mis en commun leurs connaissances et leurs recherches pour aboutir à un espoir de pouvoir guérir Heero… Mais le temps presse et le traitement est long. Nous devons le mettre en place le plus rapidement possible pour avoir de meilleures chances de réussite ! »

_« Ok Je vais communiquer les coordonnée directement à l'ordinateur de votre Taurus »_Lui dit Gaia.

« Nous allons nous pencher sur la mission de sauvetage et essayer d'établir le plan le plus sûr pour récupérer Duo et Solo » Annonça Quatre avant de couper la communication.

« Je ne vois pas comment nous allons pouvoir faire pour retrouver et sauver Duo sans y laisser des plumes » Lança Wufei. « Nous ne sommes que trois… »

« Pardon ! »Le coupa Hilde. « Nous sommes quatre et nous avons à disposition quatre G-souls et 5 Gundams ! Si avec cela on n'arrive pas à monter une petite opération de récupération…. »

« T'es cinglée ! Qui va le piloter ton cinquième gundam ? » L'invectiva durement le Chinois. « Tu comptes nous accompagner ? »

« Vous allez avoir besoin de tout ce qui est disponible pour réussir cette mission. Je suis capable de piloter et de me battre aussi bien que vous ! »

« Cessez de vous disputez ! » les interrompit Quatre. « Hilde a raison. Nous devons nous servir de tout ce que nous pouvons pour réussir dans les meilleures conditions. Elle pilotera le Sandrock avec Gaia, et t'accompagneras avec Nataku et Hell au lycée militaire puisque tu connais la zone… Trowa et moi on s'occupe de faire une diversion sur la base que les professeurs avaient donnée comme objectif de mission à Hilde. »

« Heu... Si Hilde prend le Sandrock, tu comptes prendre ? » Demanda Wufei en redoutant d'entendre la réponse.

« Le wing zéro. » Répondit Quatre sans hésitation.

« Tu es sur de toi là ? » Reprit Wufei.

« Oui » Assura le petit blond.

_« Je serais là pour l'aider ! »_Dit une voix dans leur tête les faisant sursauter. « _La dernière mission que m'a confié Duo est de veiller sur Trowa et Quatre ! Je compte bien faire en sorte de ne pas faillir… »_

« Heero, tu devrais rester et suivre Noïn »Murmura Quatre fixant la forme lumineuse qui prenait l'apparence du Japonais près d'eux.

« _Non, je serais plus utile comme G-souls dans le wing zéro ! Je préfère me rendre utile jusqu'au bout ! »_

_« _Bien » Fit Trowa « Nous serons donc tous ensemble pour aller tirer Duo et Solo de là où ils sont… Reprenons le plan étape par étape et tentons d'imaginer les surprises que les dirigeants de OZ pourraient avoir eut l'idée de nous concocter ! »

« Ils pourraient nous envoyer les nouvelles armures mobiles. » Prédît Wufei. « Je ne sais pas si elles sont vraiment opérationnelles… »

_« Elles le sont ! Il ne leur manquait que les pilotes. les Responsables du projet voulaient plusieurs pilotes pour le cas où mais un seul est suffisant pour les activer. » _Leur annonça Heero calmement

« Comment tu sais cela ? » Lui demanda Hilde

« _Leurs plans et schémas reprennent ceux développées par les professeurs à l'origine. C'est à partir de ces expériences que Solo est devenu ce qu'il est et que nous avons put trafiquer leurs recherches et résultats pour aboutir à la création des G-souls et des gundams dans leur conception actuelle…Quand les professeurs se sont aperçus de la maladie de Solo et qu'ils ont décidé d'abandonner le projet…Nous savions quels étaient leurs nouveaux objectifs et c'est pour cela que nous avons pu intervenir dans la réalisation des plans de chaque gundam avant qu'ils ne détruisent Solo et ne se séparent après avoir fait sauter l'usine qui les abritait. »_

« Ils n'ont pas vu que vous aviez modifié leur plan ? » L'interrogea Quatre.

_« Non, ce n'est pas ce qui les préoccupaient le plus à l'époque…L'Alliance commençait à mettre en place son embargo, et il devenait vital pour eux de se séparer et de dissoudre le réseau existant pour avoir une chance de s'en sortir. Même si cela nécessitait de nombreux sacrifices…Mais ce n'est pas le moment de parler de tout cela, il faut nous concentrer sur notre mission actuelle…Il faudra rapidement localiser Duo et Solo, et malgré ta connaissance des lieux, je crois qu'Hilde aura plus de faciliter que toi, Wufei. »_

« HEU ? ».Firent Hilde et Wufei en chœur en se tournant vers lui.

« _Elle parle par l'esprit. Elle est capable d'émettre et de recevoir des pensées… Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant mon malaise et les G-souls me l'ont confirmé ! Hilde pourra contacter Solo ! »_

« Ah !tu vois que je vais t'être utile !!! Et en plus je couvrirais tes arrières ! » S'exclama Hilde en narguant Wufei d'un sourire satisfait.

« Ok, reprenons depuis le début. » L'interrompit Trowa avant qu'elle ne se mette vraiment à provoquer le pauvre pilote de l'Altron.

Quand Noïn arriva une demi-heure plus tard, elle les trouva prêts pour débuter la mission qu'ils lui répétèrent dans les moindres détails.

Elle acquiesça ne voyant pas comment avec leurs moyens actuels ils pouvaient trouver un meilleur plan. Elle chargea le corps du pilote japonais dans son Taurus et leur transmis les coordonnées de la propriété des Winner où ils avaient rendez-vous après avoir récupérer le pilote du Deathcythe Hell et Solo.

Puis alors que le soir tombait, ils se séparèrent, chacun ayant à l'esprit que la libération de Duo et Solo ne marquerait pas pour autant la fin de cette mission.

De trop nombreuses questions étaient encore restées sans réponses, et ils espéraient qu'Heero qui les détenait finalement toutes, pourrait les leur fournir et continuer à lutter avec eux contre OZ le plus longtemps possible.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Solo avait prit le contrôle du corps de Duo.

Il tentait de comprendre où il se trouvait et quelles étaient les intentions d'OZ.

Allongé comme il l'était, il ne voyait pas grand-chose de la pièce où il était enfermé.

Il faisait sombre, ce qui ne lui permettait pas de détailler avec précision l'architecture des lieux.

Il pouvait entendre de nombreux pianotements sur des claviers et devant lui par moment se projetait la lumière blanche d'écrans qu'il ne pouvait pas voir.

Il entendait aussi des bruits de pas pressés tout autour de l'étrange brancard ou il se trouvait attaché par de solides sangles.

Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de tout un tas de machine qui ne cessaient d'émettre des sons aigus et réguliers tout autour de lui.

Son corps lui faisait mal.

Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Il écoutait les sons d'enregistrements de ses fonctions vitales en provenance d'un moniteur sur sa droite

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Lui demanda une voix inconnue et certainement pas compatissante vu le ton employé.

« Pas trop mal pour quelqu'un d'attaché et de semi-drogué » Répondit Solo par la bouche de Duo en feignant un sourire détendu malgré la douleur que lui communiquait tous ses muscles tétanisés « Sans indiscrétion, je peux savoir ce qui me vaut un tel traitement de faveur ? »

« Nous savons que vous êtes un pilote de Gundam infiltré pour découvrir ce que nous faisions comme recherche ! » Déclara le militaire de OZ qui semblait diriger l'opération. « Nous avons permis à votre coéquipier de s'enfuir dans l'espoir qu'il ramènerait les autres pilotes pour vous délivrer ! Ne soyez pas si étonné que notre choix ce soit porté sur vous…Vous êtes celui qui a répondu le mieux aux stimulations lors des entraînements ! Vous êtes un élément important de notre recherche. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de vous perdre…. »

« Je vois…Nous ne sommes donc plus au lycée. » en déduisit Solo à haute voix.

« Pas vraiment, je vois que vous comprenez vite. C'est parfait ! Alors voici les dernières informations que je suis autorisé à vous fournir » Reprit le responsable de OZ qui lui faisait fasse avant de se reculer pour arpenter la pièce, visiblement très excité par la suite des évènements. « Il va bientôt faire nuit et vos camarades vont sûrement attaquer le lycée pour vous récupérer, mais ils ne trouveront rien…A part nos nouvelles armures mobiles ! »

« Si vous croyez que cela va les effrayer ! » Railla courageusement Solo.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous attendons…Nous voulons nous servir de cette attaque pour évaluer notre nouvelle force de frappe dont vous serez le fer de lance ! »

« _Quoi ?... Qu'est ce qu'il sous-entends là ? » _Fit avec curiosité et crainte la voix de Duo.

Le pilote américain semblait avoir suivit toute la conversation.

_« Duo ? Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »_ S'insurgea mentalement Solo.

_« Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser prendre les risques tout seul ?! Finit de jouer en Solo__…On n'est à nouveau une équipe, comme au bon vieux temps ! »_ Lui répondit l'américain avec force.

_« Mais…Duo, c'est sérieux ! » _

_« Raison de plus ! A nous deux on sera plus fort ! Concentre-toi sur l'Ozie qu'on sache ou il veut en venir…. »_ Ordonna Duo.

Apres un temps de silence qui lui avait permit de discuter avec Duo, Solo reprit la parole.

« Vous voulez que je monte dans une de vos nouvelles machines ! »

« Pas vraiment…Vous comprendrez quand vous serez mis _en fonction_, mais il ne fait aucun doute que pour vous tout ce qui va suivre ne va pas être une partie de plaisir » dit l'homme avant de sortir avec un rire des plus crispant.

« Hé _Bien, avec cela nous voilà pas plus avancé ! A moins que tu ne saches quelque chose Solo ? »_ Soupira Duo désappointé.

_« Peut être bien…Il se pourrait qu'ils nous lient à un type perfectionné de système zéro, combinant ainsi les avantages d'un pilote et de la rapidité d'un cerveau artificiel surtout si le pilote est un des meilleures ! »_ Marmonna pour lui-même Solo.

_« Merci pour le compliment mais je n'ais pas vraiment envie de me retrouver attaché à une machine alors…Si on essayait de se tirer d'ici ? »_ Lui conseilla l'américain a qui tout cela ne disait rien de bon.

_« Pas attaché, mais lié. Il y a toute une différence ! S'évader serait envisageable si on n'avait une quelconque possibilité de mouvement mais…Impossible de détacher de ses sangles de cuir dans notre position actuelle ! Ils ont pris toutes leurs précautions pour que nous ne puissions leur échapper ! »_

_« Tu propose quoi alors ? Qu'on attende sagement qu'il nous branche !? »_ Questionna Duo en colère de ne pouvoir faire quelque chose.

_« Non, il faut attendre un signe des autres ! Ils vont sûrement tenter de nous contacter. »_

_« Nous contacter ??? Ben comment ???? On est même plus au lycée et on ignore ou … »_

_« En utilisant les G-souls…Les personnes comme moi… Et si Oniichan y pense…Il utilisera peut être Hilde ! »_ Expliqua le plus calmement qu'il put Solo pour permettre à duo de retrouver sa tranquillité

_« Hilde ? »_ S'étonna Duo.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais sur des scientifiques cette fois qui commencèrent à s'affairer autour du corps de l'américain.

Solo et lui ressentirent de petites douleurs quand ils mirent en place différentes électrodes sous sa peau et qu'ils lui placèrent une perfusion pour lui administrer un produit contenu dans une poche plastique.

Ainsi harnaché la liberté de mouvement du pilote américain était quasi nulle. Solo tentait de réfléchir pour anticiper ce qui allait leur arriver mais la peur qu'il sentait grandir dans l'esprit du propriétaire du corps l'envahissait de plus en plus.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir rassurer Duo mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus et franchement il doutait de plus en plus qu'ils s'en sortiraient indemne tous les deux.

« Tout est prêt ? » demanda un des hommes vêtus d'une blouse blanche

« Oui. » répondit un autre après avoir installe une dernière électrode sur la peau du pilote de Gundam. « Tous les branchements sont opérationnels »

Une autre voix résonna aux oreilles du Duo comme déformée par un grésillement du à une mauvaise qualité de transmission audio.

Solo en fixant les hommes en blouse qui s'affairaient su lui comme s'il n'était qu'un objet de recherche remarque qu'ils portaient des micros et des émetteurs-récepteurs audio.

« Nous avons un contact visuel avec les armures ennemies sur place ! Nous sommes prêts à engager le combat ! » Annonça fébrilement la voix.

« Pas moi ! » Tenta de leur faire savoir Solo

« Vous n'avez pas le choix ! » Lui annonça un des scientifiques. « Des que nous aurons initialisé le programme vous devrez suivre ses ordres pour votre propre suivie…Contrôle externe, passez-nous les images sur les écrans de la salle de commandement. »

« Ca c'est vous qui le dites ! » Les nargua courageusement Solo

« A vos ordres ! » Répondit la voix nasillarde dans l'écouteur des scientifiques.

« Vous allez-vous en rendre compte par vous-même ! Nous avons tout contrôle sur vous ! Initialisez le processus de symbiose ! » Annonça le scientifique avec une jubilation qui fit frissonner Solo.

« A vos ordres » fit un des subalternes avant de sortir de la pièce.

_« Solo…tu crois vraiment que nous avons une chance… »_ Murmura Duo inquiet.

_« Es ce que tu crois en moi ? »_

_« Bien évidement !! » _Serévolta vivement l'américain.

_« Alors quoi qu'il arrive, reste silencieux et calme…Ne te fais surtout pas remarquer ! Je vais me faire reconnaître du programme et avec de la chance, j'arriverai peut être à le retourner…Quoi qu'il en soit si cela ne fonctionnait pas, je sais qu'Oniichan prendra la décision qui s'imposera…Pour te sauver ! »_

_« Mais…Je… » _Hésita Duo.

_« Obéi !! Et pour une fois s'il te plait sans discuter Duo… »_

Il nepu en dire davantage.

Le programme commençait à s'infiltrer dans l'esprit de Duo et il se concentra sur sa présence pour l'attirer à lui alors que pour une fois qu'il obéissait, Duo s'était fait aussi silencieux que possible dans son propre esprit laissant Solo affronter leur ennemi.

Duo eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une part de lui-même.

Il en aurait hurlé de rage et de frustration s'il avait eut le contrôle de son corps mais rien de son tourment ne fut visible à l'extérieur alors que le programme s'emparait de Solo pour l'emmener ailleurs !

Duo sentit que ce qui le protégeait s'éloignait avec la menace qui semblait refluer comme une lame de fond emportant ce qu'elle était venue chercher le laissant complètement dévasté.

Seul.

Il récupéra le contrôle de son corps encore sous le choc, il entendit les scientifiques échanger quelques mots avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent de lui pour se rapprocher des écrans.

« Le téléchargement s'est fait sans mal ! Le sujet était réceptif au de la de nos estimations ! Le programme de symbiose informatique est en marche et le combat va pouvoir commencer ! Allons surveiller tout ça des écrans de contrôle ! » Ordonna le scientifique qui s'était adressé à eux et qui semblait diriger le groupe de chercheurs.

« Et le corps ?? » Demanda un des hommes en blanc

« Il ne risque rien ici…Nous pourrons en avoir à nouveau besoin. Surveiller les constantes et les données que vous pourrez collecter ! Cela pourra sûrement nous servir par la suite ! »

_« Bon sang ! Solo…Solo ?!! Il n'est plus la ! » _Réalisa Duo en retrouvant de plus en plus ses esprits ainsi que le contrôle de son corps. « _Que se passe-t-il dehors ? Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire ! Je dois… »_

Alors que les hommes le laissaient seul, il s'évanouit vaincu par la douleur et les drogues que les scientifiques d'OZ lui avaient injectées sans savoir qu'au dehors l'affrontement entre les Gundams et les nouvelles armures mobiles, s'était engagé.

**A suivre…**


	11. bataille

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 10

Tout semblait calme.

Trop calme au goût de Wufei.

Lui et Hilde venaient d'arriver sur le site du lycée militaire et s'apprêtaient à livrer bataille dés que Trowa et Quatre leur donneraient le signal.

Pour le moment, ils étaient planquer non loin avec leur trois Gundams : Hilde dans le Sandrock, lui dans Nataku et Hell qui piloterait le Deathcythe en attendant qu'ils récupèrent Duo.

Pour plus de sécurité, ils s'étaient imposés le silence radio, jusqu'au début de combat.

Silence radio mais pas mentale…Voilà pourquoi en plus de son stress, il devait gérer la tension qui montait chez Hilde et qu'elle avait tendance à lui communiquer.

La jeune fille se doutait aussi que le calme actuel n'était pas normal…

_« Bon sang !!! A 11 heures et à 3 heures, il y a du mouvement ! » _S'écria Hell.

« _Oups ! »_ Fit Hilde._ « Je ne crois pas qu'on va pas avoir besoin d'une diversion les gars ! Les nouvelles armures sont là, et nous allons leur servir de petit dej ! »_

_« Pas le choix ! Hilde ! Hell ! On engage le combat ! » _Lança mentalement Wufei avant de rétablir les communications avec les autres mais le message mental d'Hilde avait été plus rapide.

« Essayer de tenir jusqu'à notre arrivée ! » Lança Quatre. « On fait demi-tour pour vous rejoindre… »

« Ok ! » Dit Wufei avant de s'élancer au-devant d'une des armures qui esquiva son attaque directe pour contre attaquer de loin en utilisant une sorte de laser.

Il échappa à la rafale grâce à une esquive qui le mit dans une position plus périlleuse vu le nombre grandissant d'adversaire qui s'avançait vers eux. Un léger coup d'œil dans son écran de contrôle lui apprit que Hilde et Hell avaient-elles aussi engagées le combat avec les armures mobiles de OZ. Pour le moment la pilote allemande ne s'en tirait pas plus mal que lui ce qui le rassura un peu.

A première vue, ces nouveaux modèles étaient rapides et puissants.

Elles semblaient posséder un degré de réaction inimaginable. Malgré les dégâts qu'ils semblaient leur infliger, elles continuaient de se battre, ce qu'il n'avait jamais vu avec des armures contenant un pilote !

A moins que celui-ci ne soit du genre suicidaire !

Cela ressemblait plus au comportement de robot mobile !

Mais Heero avait certifié qu'il y avait un pilote !

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand il remarqua que sa position n'avait rien d'enviable. Entouré et cerné par l'ennemi Wufei n'avait pratiquement plus de liberté de mouvement quand un coup de faux thermique de Hell lui offrit l'opportunité de viser un des points sensibles possible de l'armure ennemi.

Sans hésiter, il porta son attaque au niveau de la taille enfonçant profondément son arme dans le blindage, quand un hurlement retentit.

Assourdissant.

Terrifiant…

Une douleur sans nom qui le paralysa, lui, mais aussi toutes les armures présentes.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ? Hilde, tu peux…. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Je… »Balbutia la jeune fille encore sous le choc.

« On a tous crié en même temps, enfin je crois. » L'informa Quatre très pâle dans son écran de contrôle.

« Qui ça tous ? » Demanda Wufei nerveux

« Quatre, Heero, Solo, Duo et moi » lui confirma Hilde. « On a eut mal, quand tu as enfoncé ce truc dans l'armure ! »

_« C'est sûrement en rapport avec les recherches qu'ils ont effectuées et le lien qui nous unit ! »_Les averti Heero « _J'ignore comment exactement mais ils doivent se servir de Duo et ou de Solo pour activer ces armures…Nous ne pourrons pas en venir à bout tant qu'elles seront connectées avec eux ! »_

« Compris ! Mais on fait comment pour leur faire comprendre qu'on est des alliées ? » Demanda Wufei.

« Je vais essayer de les contacter mentalement ! Gaia va prendre le contrôle du Sandrock et … » Commença d'expliquer Hilde.

« C'est de la folie ! » La coupa le pilote chinois

_« C'est une solution logique. » _Fit Gaia.

« Nous sommes avec vous dans trois minutes ! »Dit Trowa. « Tenez bon !! »

« Pour le moment ça va. On dirait que mon coup les a autant sonné et surpris que nous ! » Remarqua Wufei en observant les armures mobiles de OZ qui ne bougeaient plus.

_« Ne parle pas trop vite ! » _Fit Hell. « _Il se pourrait qu'elles analysent l'action pour ne pas recommencer leur erreur ! Et nous ne pouvons pas profiter de notre avantage sans créer une nouvelle vague de douleur chez nos propres forces. Il devient impératif de ramener Duo et Solo de notre côté ! »_

« Et les seuls à pouvoir le faire sont Heero et Hilde. » Acheva Wufei.

_« Elle a déjà commencée »_Leur annonça Gaia. « _Hilde se concentre sur eux à la recherche de leur émission mentale ! »_

« Attention ! Les voila qui se remettent en marche ! » Hurla Wufei évitant une attaque et se retenant à grand peine de contre-attaquer de façon radicale.

Il se mit hors de porté parant les coups qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereux pour lui. Il se contentât par la suite de viser les points non vitaux de ce nouveau type d'armure.

Il enrageait contre les concepteurs de ces armes qui les contraignaient à se battre contre leurs alliés et les empêchait de livrer un combat à armes égales.

Il observa la position des deux autres gundams.

Hell s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais Gaia semblait avoir quelques problèmes pour se dégager sans trop de mal et sans détruire les armures qui lui faisaient face.

Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup de main quand le Wing lâcha le Heavy arm au-dessus de la zone de combat éloignant pour un temps le danger.

_« Je vais aider Hilde, nous irons plus vite ! Quatre tu va pouvoir piloter ? »_ Demanda Heero, s'adressant plus particulièrement à son demi-frère pour la fin de sa pensée

_« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Heero_. »Répondit Quatre. « Va aider Hilde et tachez de repérer où ils ont planqué Duo et Solo ! Cela m'étonnerait que leur base opérationnelle soit ici … »

« C'est sur ! Ils doivent avoir une base cachée pas loin ! » Confirma Trowa esquivant l'attaque rapprochée d'une des armures et concentrant son tir sur les parties non sensibles de son vis-à-vis pour le tenir à distance.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La sensation de se promener dans un ordinateur complexe n'était pas nouvelle.

Solo avait plutôt l'impression d'un retour aux sources.

Il se sentait bien.

Trop bien peut-être, car il aurait pu oublier ce pourquoi il était là…

Solo prit conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et commença à se faire aux différentes commandes qu'ils avaient mis entre ses mains...

Enfin mains étant un terme peur adapté à sa situation et assez imagé car il n'avait plus de corps du tout !

Il n'était plus dans celui de Duo ni dans aucun autre et pourtant l'espace où il se trouvait, était confinée et restreint.

Plus il se concentrait sur un point précis plus l'espace semblait se réduire autour de lui.

Et puis les images vinrent.

Il reconnût le lycée et les Gundam en face de lui.

Les ordres fusèrent, impératifs !

« Destruction de l'ennemi ! Les cibles sont définit ! »

Solo voudrait résister et leur dire que jamais il ne s'en prendra aux Gundams, mais ils lui font découvrir en quoi il n'a pas le choix et pourquoi il va devoir se plier aux ordres :

Pour l'instant il n'avait pas le contrôle des armures mobiles, elles se comportaient comme des robots mobiles mais quand après une manœuvre dangereuse il vit, et senti l'arme du Gundam Altron s'enfoncer dans la taille de l'armure, il eut l'impression que c'était en lui que s'enfonçait la lame lui déchiquetant les entailles !

En lui mais aussi en Duo, avec lequel il avait encore un lien !

Il hésita.

Les autres n'avaient pas les moyens d'après lui pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, surtout qu'il ne voyait pas le Wing dans tout ça ! Il s'inquiétait pour Heero.

Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment !

Il devait gagner du temps et essayer de leur faire comprendre qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de chaque armure qu'ils combattaient !

Il comprit pourquoi son espace lui semblait si mouvant : il pouvait être dans une armure ou une autre dirigeant l'offensive comme un général ou un capitaine d'unité !

Mais comment faire parvenir toutes ses informations aux autres pilotes

Alors que l'attaque reprenait, Solo repéra le Sandrock ?!

C'était sa chance !

Il devait pouvoir entrer en contact avec Quatre ou tout au moins son empathie !

« _Allez, je me lance ! » _Marmonna Solo en dégageant une infime partie de son énergie vers le Gundam qui faisait face à une des armures mobiles.

Pendant un temps il ne se passa rien.

Cela lui sembla terriblement long !

Et puis, il y eut un contact, pas celui qu'il cherchait mais un contact si fort qu'il se demanda si Hilde n'était pas avec lui dans le système.

« _Solo ! Solo, c'est moi, Hilde ! »_ S'exclama la jeune fille visiblement rassurée de l'atteindre.

_« Hilde, que se passe-t-il dehors ? »_

_« Et bien tu es en train de nous mettre la pâtée ! Tu ne pourrais pas ralentir un peu…J'ai pas l'habitude des combats aussi long moi ! » _Expliqua succinctement Hilde avec une pointe d'ironie.

_« Comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? » _S'étonna Solo

_« Parait que je suis télépathe. Tu sais où vous êtes retenus prisonniers ? Et comment peux-tu te sortir de se programme ? »_

_« Bonne question mais pas vraiment ! Ils nous ont transféré après nous avoir drogué et nous n'avons repris connaissance qu'une fois arrivés et emprisonnés »_ Révéla-t-il à la jeune femme.

_« Super ! Que vous ont-ils fait exactement ? »_ Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

_« Pour simplifier, je me suis laissé télécharger de l'esprit de Duo vers un ordinateur qui m'a balancé ici, aux commandes des armures. Peut-être qu'on pourrait suivre la trace magnétique du chargement et remonter ainsi notre piste ? »_

_« Là pour moi tu parles de truc que je ne pige pas. » _Fit Hilde. _« Et pour te ramener à nous ? »_

_« Je pourrais retourner à ma place. Je vois le Wing…Heero est là ? Il va mieux ? »_

_« Non, pas vraiment. Tu ne pourras pas retourner t'abriter dans le corps d'Heero… »_ Commença la pilote allemande avec une profonde tristesse.

_« Que s'est-il passée ? »_

_« Solo, nous avons une mission à finir, ne ? »_ Dit une nouvelle voix mentale qu'ils reconnurent comme étant celle du pilote japonais.

_« Heero ? Tu es comme moi ! Non ! »_ Réalisa très vite Solo ne pouvant retenir un cri de détresse.

_« La mission, Solo… »_ Lui murmura la voix de son frère avec douceur.

Il resta silencieux un moment.

Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

Heero sous cette forme cela pouvait vouloir dire tellement de chose !

Il allait répondre quand une nouvelle vague de douleur fusa en lui.

Il sentit qu'en plus de Duo, Hilde et Heero l'avaient ressentis eux aussi.

La présence de la jeune fille se faisait distante et lancinante, quant à celle d'Heero elle vacilla et baissa d'intensité.

« _Vous avez senti, vous aussi ? »_ Demanda Solo surpris.

_« Oui. »_Expliqua Heero. « _Une fausse manœuvre du Heavy arm pour protéger le Wing, ils ont atteint et détruit une des armures. Il faut en finir vite ! Ils ne pourront pas résister encore très longtemps à tous ses assauts sans détruire les armures où se faire grièvement blesser ! »_

_« Oui ! » _Approuva Hilde. « _Je ne supporterais pas un troisième coup comme celui là. Personne d'ailleurs. Solo, je veux bien te recevoir si tu veux me rejoindre… »_

_« Mais pour suivre la trace magnétique ? » _Objecta Solo.

_« Je me charge de ça ! » _Lança Heero. « _Dès que tu as rejoint Hilde vous détruisez ces armures et vous me retrouvez à leur base secrète…Ce sera plus facile pour toi de me repérer dans leur réseau vu que je m'y comporterais comme un virus ! »_

_« Contrairement à moi qui suis maintenant un programme de ce réseau, je comprends, mais fait attention à toi, Oniichan ! »_

_« Bon courage !! »_ Leur lança La voix du pilote japonais alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Solo se concentra sur la présence d'Hilde et commença à s'intégrer à elle.

Il y était presque quand un message étrange lui parvint du corps de la jeune fille.

_« Hilde ! Tu es blessée ! »_

_« Je sais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi le deuxième choc m'a fait ça ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de blessure externe mais on dirait que j'ai un poumon de perforer entre autre…J'ai… »_ Expliqua d'une voix brisée la jeune femme.

_« On ne peut pas continuer ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ! »_

_« Tu suis les ordres, Solo ! _J'ai besoin de toi…» Murmura doucement la jeune fille.

Il se sentit attirer et envelopper par une force qui le surpassait.

Il n'avait jamais rien connut de telle.

C'était si chaud et apaisant !

Il se laissa entraîner par ce tourbillon qui le réconfortait. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il put voir le monde par les yeux d'Hilde dont la conscience pour le moment semblait s'être assoupi.

« A tous les pilotes, c'est bon nous pouvons nous débarrasser de ces armures ! » Hurla Solo par son micro à l'intention des autres et laissant Gaia ouvrir le bal avec une démonstration des plus expéditive.

« Hilde ? » Demanda Wufei surprit par le ton ferme et décidé de la jeune fille.

« Pas vraiment ! Dépêchez vous on n'a pas que ça à faire ! » Continuât Solo en se penchant sur le réseau informatique de OZ alors que la G-souls s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Il remontait rapidement la piste énergétique d'Heero pour découvrir l'emplacement de la base d'OZ

_« Soulagée de te savoir de retour Solo. » _Fit Gaia tout en s'occupant des armures qui semblait n'être plus capable de se défendre convenablement.

« Solo, comment va Hilde ? » lui demanda Quatre inquiet et très pâle.

« Elle est salement touchée mais je vais pouvoir la _soutenir_. Et toi ? »

« J'ai ressenti la douleur mais je n'ai pas été blessé contrairement à elle ou Duo. » Le rassura le petit blond avec un petit sourire.

« Raison de plus pour faire vite ! J'ai la position de leur base, grâce à Heero qui a pris ma place dans le système de OZ…Allons récupérer Duo et Heero !! » Lança Solo tout en se frayant un chemin avec le Sandrock.

**A suivre…**


	12. faire le point

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promit je les rends des que j'ai finit

Autre chose ceci est la première fic que j'ai écrite en vrai de vrai il y a un petit moment déjà mais je l'ai « relooké » en mieux enfin j'espère.

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 11

Ce fut le bruit dans la pièce où il se trouvait qui tira Duo de son inconscience.

La douleur qu'il ressentait, lui faisait si mal qu'il aurait préféré être encore dans les pommes. Malheureusement il n'avait pas le choix !

Son instinct de survie en alerte maximum le prévenait que s'il voulait tenter de s'échapper pour survivre à tout cela, il allait avoir une opportunité sous peu.

Surtout s'il avait bien compris les ordres et les consignes qui fusaient dans tous les sens autours de lui.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il avait été gravement blessé.

Il ignorait comment exactement et par quoi mais les scientifiques et les docteurs de OZ étaient là auprès de lui en train d'essayer de le soigner.

Pour cela ils l'avaient délivré d'une bonne partie des menottes qui le retenaient.

Duo n'avait jamais été prompt à la reddition sans combat. Alors puisque ces messieurs, qui étaient ses ennemis voulaient le maintenir en vie, il allait se montrer conciliant et les laisser travailler. Il aurait sûrement l'occasion de s'évader à un moment ou à un autre. Il pouvait attendre son heure. Il en profiterait juste pour en apprendre un maximum sur le lieu où il se trouvait.

« Comment se déroule le combat ? » Demanda une voix au-dessus de lui.

Il reconnut le commandant de OZ qui l'avait fait prisonnier et avec qui il avait discuté quelques heures plutôt.

L'homme se trouvait non loin de lui, mais son attention était concentrée sur un moniteur qui se trouvait derrière Duo.

Le jeune pilote pouvait suivre la conversation que son ennemi entretenait avec un de ses subordonnés qui devait être dans le centre de contrôle de la base.

« C'est à n'y rien comprendre ! Commandant… On dirait que le programme a disparu et qu'un virus détraque le logiciel original des nouvelles armures ce qui les rend moins efficace que des armures mobiles Léo …Elles sont en train de se prendre une raclée ! » Expliquait le technicien avec incrédulité.

« Et le programme de synchronisation ? » Demanda le Commandant d'une voix inquiète.

« Il ne répond pas ! C'est comme si ce que nous avions téléchargez dans les armures s'était transférée ailleurs et qu'à la place on nous envoyait un virus ! Nous devons couper les connections avant que celui-ci n'atteigne notre système central ! » Prévint la voix de l'ingénieur en grimpant dans les aiguë de nervosité

« Comment va le pilote de Gundam ? » Questionna le commandant de plus en plus tendu par la tournure des évènements.

« Pas trop mal aux vues des blessures sérieuses qu'il a. Nous allons pouvoir le maintenir en vie ! » Dit une nouvelle voix provenant de sa droite alors que des mains légères et fraîches s'affairaient sur son torse.

Elles devaient appartenir à l'un des médecins qui lui tournait autours.

« Bien, mais cela ne nous est utile que s'il peut à nouveau nous permettre de faire fonctionner le système de synchronisation. » Continua le commandant d'une voix grinçante.

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre que son cerveau n'a pas subit de lésion » Reprit le médecin « Mais à première vue, son état est stationnaire et satisfaisant »

« Commandant, le virus est en train de pénétrer notre installation » Reprit le technicien qui avait parlé un peu plus tôt et qui semblait s'affoler.

« Alors stoppez-le ! » Ordonna le commandant de OZ avec fermeté et impatience.

« C'est impossible monsieur ! Nous ne sommes pas assez rapide pour le confiner dans le réseau périphérique ! Si nous le laissons continuer il va atteindre l'unité centrale de la base et tout détruire ! »

« Coupez le lien avec l'unité centrale ! » Rugit le responsable des opérations dont la colère semblait prendre le pas sur la raison.

A ce moment il y eut un tremblement qui fit s'écrouler une partie du plafond non loin de la civière où était allongé Duo.

Heureusement pour le pilote américain, il fut miraculeusement épargné par les débris imposants qui retombèrent autour de lui.

Les médecins avaient apparemment fini de le soigner et s'étaient reculés pour éviter de se retrouver écraser.

« Que se passe t-il encore ! » S'emporta le Commandant en appuyant sur l'intercom.

« Comandant… Nous sommes attaqués ! Les Gundam sont là et nous …. »Répondit une voix nasillarde et parasitée par un micro.

Et puis plus rien !

_« Voilà les autres ! Je savais bien qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas dans la merde ! Ils sont venus me chercher. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont su que je me trouvais là mais j'espère qu'ils ont pu récupérer Solo ! Le virus doit être une des créations de Heero…Ils ne vont pas tarder… Je dois me tenir prêt… »_ Pensa Duo en rassemblant ses forces.

Il y eut une nouvelle explosion et il vit le ciel étoilé au travers du trou énorme qui se trouvait au-dessus de sa tête.

La main du Deathcythe descendit vers lui et saisit la civière puis le cockpit s'ouvrit. Difficilement il se glissa à l'intérieur en grimaçant de douleur.

Entendre la conversation des autres pilotes malgré leur stress et leur inquiétude le rassura et il se senti comme de retour chez lui après une longue absence.

_« Je l'ai…J'ai récupéré mon pilote ! » _S'exclama une voix féminine survoltée près de lui

« Bien joué Hell ! Replions nous nous ne sommes pas en position pour continuer le combat. » Ordonna Trowa.

« Attend ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans Heero » Lança Hilde.

« Oui ! Nous devons attendre qu'il…. » Continua Quatre avant d'être interrompu par une immense explosion qui détruisit toute la base qui se trouvait en dessous d'eux « Heero ! »

Duo sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Heero se trouvait dans le brasier en dessous d'eux !

Non !

_« Je suis la …Dit leur que je suis la…Qu'il faut partir… »_

« Heero ! » Murmura t-il.

Il crut délirer : une jeune fille à l'allure fantomatique apparut devant lui dans le cockpit du Deathcythe.

Tout comme Solo était apparu dans le simulateur !

Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui sourit.

Il allait l'interroger quant à nouveau la même voix féminine retentie dans sa tête.

_« Hell… je suis là…Il faut partir…Plus de force ! »_

_« C'est bon, nous pouvons partir » _Fit la jeune fille en semblant s'adresser aux autres « _Heero est avec nous mais il est très faible…Tu devrais pouvoir le confirmer Quatre ? »_

Il vit l'image de son meilleur ami sur l'écran de communication.

Celui-ci en le voyant se détendit et lui parut soulagé.

« Je confirme…Allez vite, il faut rentrer pour s'occuper des blessés » ordonna Quatre

« _Tu peux te reposer Duo ! Je me charge de piloter le Deathcythe » _Lui transmit la jeune fille qui semblait le connaître et à qui il lui semblait avoir déjà eut à faire.

« Ce n'est pas de refus » Marmonnât-il avant de s'évanouir sans plus de cérémonie.

Alors qu'ils faisaient route vers la propriété de sa famille qui leur servirait de base de replie, Quatre tentait de faire le point sur tout ce qu'ils avaient appris en si peu de temps.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient récupéré Duo et la G-souls du Wing zéro, il se sentait un peu déboussolé par toutes ses révélations.

Apprendre qu'Heero et Solo étaient ses frères l'avaient un peu ébranlé.

Il avait de nombreuses questions à leur poser.

Il soupira.

Tout était loin d'être finit !

Heero leur devait à tous une sacrée mise au point.

Mais le pilote japonais serait-il encore en vie pour leur faire ce rapport ?

Rien n'était moins sur.

Quatre par son empathie percevait que la présence de son frère auprès de Duo était très faible et vacillante.

De plus Noïn avait bien précisé que le traitement que Sally et Iria mettaient au point pour le guérir était leur dernière chance de pouvoir soigner le japonais.

Sans oublier les professeurs !

Ceux-ci n'allaient certainement pas apprécier leur rébellion. Ils allaient réagir en prenant des mesures punitives à leur encontre.

Quatre pouvait imaginer leur colère en voyant que les gundam et les G-souls échappaient à leur contrôle.

Mais en aucun cas, il n'adhérait à leur façon de penser !

Quatre était ulcéré par le peu de valeur que les scientifiques accordaient à la vie d'Heero et des autres.

« _Ils ne nous voient pas comme des êtres vivants. »_ Lui communiqua désabusée et fatiguée la voix de Solo dans son esprit.

Quatre comprit que Solo se servait de la capacité mentale d'Hilde pour communiquer avec lui.

Il pouvait sentir que la pilote allemande gravement blessée elle aussi dans le combat pour libérer Duo, dormait confiante en ayant laissé sa place à Solo qui la soutenait de son mieux.

« _Pour eux, nous ne sommes que des outils ! Des armes destinées à mener leur guerre ! »_ S'emporta Solo avec le peu de hargne qui lui restait. « _Ils ont utilisé Oni-chan jusqu'à la moelle et maintenant…Il est comme nous… »_

_« Nous n'avons pas encore perdu tout espoir de sauver Heero ! » _s'exclama Quatre vivement.

Solo ne lui répondit pas.

Mais Quatre pu percevoir ses doutes et son désespoir.

Il soupira à nouveau.

Il aurait voulu avoir les mots pour réconforter son demi-frère mais il savait que leurs chances de réussite étaient plutôt maigres.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand Solo reprit la parole.

« _Heero aimerait te monter quelque chose tant qu'il en a encore la force. _» Murmura la voix de la G-souls résignée.

Quatre se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Répondre était inutile.

Il commençait à comprendre le pessimisme de la G-souls.

Si Heero ne croyait plus en la possibilité d'être sauvé, il allait perdre sa combativité et se laisser aller.

Le laisser faire le maintiendrait peut être assez longtemps occupé pour qu'il puisse le faire changer d'avis et le convaincre qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir.

Le blond savait qu'il ne pourrait rien cache de ses intentions à son frère et il n'en avait aucune envie.

Il s'inquiétait par contre de savoir s'il serait capable de piloter le Wing zéro en même temps. Solo dû s'en apercevoir car il lui assura que cela ne poserait pas de problème et qu'en cas de nécessité lui et Heero l'aideraient.

Il soupira bien décidé à ne pas donner encore plus d'inquiétude à ses frères.

Quatre perçut quand la pensée du pilote japonais se joignit à la sienne.

Comme quand il l'avait aidé à atterrir sur la plage avec le Wing zéro, il eut l'impression de se fondre parfaitement dans l'esprit de son frère.

Il accueillit chaleureusement la présence d'Heero qu'il sentit se détendre.

Puis les images commencèrent à affluer.

Rapidement

Sans chronologie précise, les souvenirs d'Heero défilaient comme une cassette d'un vieux film qu'on rembobine.

Quatre en avait le vertige tellement tout cela défilait vite dans son esprit.

Cela ne dura qu'un court instant avant que le film de la vie du japonais ne repasse à l'endroit.

Le premier souvenir qui frappa Quatre fut celui d'un corps enfermé dans une cuve de verre qui semblait dormir.

_Recroquevillé sur lui-même le garçon qui dort dans la cuve est très maigre._

_De nombreux appareil le relie à d'immense écran d'ordinateur où ne cesse de défiler des données. A l'intérieur de la cuve à intervalle régulier des bulles remonte en faisant un bruit qui couvre celui des ordinateurs._

_Doucement sans le moindre bruit il se rapprocha de la cuve pour mieux pouvoir observer l'individu qui respire lentement._

_Il est si près maintenant qu'il peut voir sa propre image dans le verre de la cuve._

_L'immense colonne d'eau lui montre le reflet d'Heero qui ne doit pas avoir plus de cinq ans._

_L'autre enfant à l'intérieur lui ressemble même s'il est plus vieux de quelques années._

_Alors qu'Heero pose une main sur la cuve, celui à l'intérieur ouvre les yeux._

_Ils se regardèrent un long moment._

_Puis ils échangent un sourire._

Quatre comprend que ce souvenir lui montre la première rencontre entre Heero et Solo.

« _Je venais de me faire reprendre après avoir rencontré Duo. J'étais déjà malade et les professeurs ne croyaient plus au projet qui m'utilisait. »_ Lui expliqua Solo résigné. « _Ils avaient mis au point une nouvelle théorie qui impliquait Heero. »_

_« Tu es notre aîné ? » _Demanda Quatre.

_« Non en fait c'est toi l'aîné » _Avoua Solo._ « Tu es déjà né depuis presque six ans quand ce que tu viens de voir est arrivé, nous …»_

_« Mais c'est impossible ! Nous avons le même âge Heero et moi ! »_

_« Oui et non. En fait Heero n'a pas 5 ans dans le souvenir que tu as vu. Il a à peine quelques mois. »_

_« Quoi ? » _Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Quatre.

_« Tout comme moi, il a grandit dans une cuve in vitro qui permet une maturation plus rapide des cellules organiques. Surtout que les professeurs utilisaient de nouveaux procédés qui augmentaient ces fameuses capacités de régénérations. »_

Quatre n'en revenait pas.

Les professeurs avaient vraiment utilisé tous les procédés pour arriver à leur fin.

Ils n'avaient jamais tenu compte des sentiments de leur création.

_« Ah cela je le confirme ! » _L'interrompit Solo avec colère.

Un nouveau souvenir d'Heero coupa court à la récrimination de la G-Souls.

_Heero avait moins de dix ans et il était avec un homme qui lui montrait tout ce qu'un bon soldat devait savoir. Odin Lowe lui enseignait la survie, les techniques de guérillas, les explosifs, le combat rapproche, les armes, le pilotage. Tous cela maîtrisé sur le bout des doigts par un enfant._

_Solo était toujours présent aux côtés de son frère comme il l'avait été auprès de Duo._

_Grâce à la vie qu'il avait mène auprès du jeune américain, Solo montrait d'autres aspects de la vie qu'Heero gardait comme un trésor au fond de son cœur._

_Mais comme les professeurs ne s'intéressaient plus vraiment au projet de Solo qu'ils le considéraient comme un échec, ils ne l'apprirent jamais. Contrairement à Lowe qui avait remarqué la présence de Solo mais qui ne fit aucun commentaire. _

_Un jour Solo comprit que les professeurs allaient quitter l'endroit où ils s'étaient abrités et faire disparaître toutes traces de leur expérience dans cet entrepôt de L1. OZ commençait à gagner en pouvoir. Il devenait dangereux pour eux de rester groupé. Comprenant qu'aucun d'eux n'avait prévu de l'emmener, il décida de faire ses adieux à Heero n'ayant aucun moyen d'empêcher sa fin future._

_Heero ne voulait pas se séparer de son frère, le seul être qui lui avait montré que la vie ce n'était pas que ce que la guerre pour laquelle on l'entraînait_

_Lowe remarqua que l'enfant n'était pas dans son état habituel._

_Il finit par lui demander ce qui le tracassait._

_Heero habitué à obéir à l'homme lui narra ce que les professeurs comptaient faire. Et les intentions de Solo._

_« La suite c'est assez confus » _Reprit Solo alors que le souvenir s'effaçait de l'esprit de Quatre._ « Lowe et Heero sont venu me chercher juste avant que tout n'explose dans l'entrepôt au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. Mais le choc pour Heero fût plus important que nous l'avions estimé et il oublia ma présence. Et moi épuisé, je m'endormis jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Duo à nouveau… »_

_« Qu'avais-tu décidé de faire ? » _Le questionna Quatre en lui coupant la parole.

_« Ah ça ! » _s'exclama Solo avec un sourire._ « Je connaissais tout de leur plan. Tous les moindres détails de leur fuite et de leur projet d'armure mobile. Il me fut facile de m'introduire dans les programmes et d'y mettre mon grain de sel. Même si c'est Heero qui permit la création des G-souls. Grâce au lien qui nous unissait tous les deux il avait accès à toutes mes connaissances et aux bandes de donnée des ordinateurs. »_

_« Comment avez-vous fait ? » _insista Quatre. Il avait l'intuition que cela pouvait peut être aidé à soigner ou à trouver une solution pour Heero.

_« C'est en rapport avec ce qui était fabriqué dans l'usine désaffectée où les professeurs avait leur quartier général. Je ne me souviens pas très bien. J'avais l'impression que Heero modelait quelque chose mais je ne saurai pas te dire quoi exactement… »_

A ce moment un petit compartiment s'ouvrit sous les pieds de Quatre. Il baissa la tête et aperçu une lumière bleuté qui rayonnait par l'ouverture.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué par la chaleur qui se dégageait de cette étrange lumière.

Il glissa une main vers l'orifice mais s'arrêta net alors que la chaleur augmentait.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir installé un tel système dans le Wing zéro lors de sa construction.

Un nouveau souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire.

Par les yeux d'Heero, il se revoit prisonnier de OZ. C'était juste après qu'il ait perdu le contrôle du Wing Zéro. Il se rappelle la tentative du pilote japonais de s'échapper. Son échec.

Puis le souvenir lui montre l'intérieur du gundam alors que pris de folie furieuse Heero tente de tuer les professeurs.

_Dans le poste pilotage Heero est en colère. Depuis qu'il avait fait exploser le Wing et que Trowa l'avait sauvé, il avait l'impression d'avoir libérer quelque chose qui était enfermé en lui. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui mais que parfois une autre voix s'exprimait pas la sienne. Ce fût ce jour la que tout lui revint en mémoire. Heero ouvre le petit compartiment qui est vide pour le moment. Quatre vient lui bloquer le passage et tenter de le raisonner. Une lumière émane du corps du japonais pour gagner le système qui se trouve caché dans le cockpit._

_Puis celui-ci s'ouvre pour laisser Heero sortir et s'écrouler sur le sol._

Quatre se souvient de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Il s'est approché du pilote et l'a touché. A ce moment l'image de Réléna est clairement apparue dans son esprit. Il en avait déduit que la jeune femme avait une grande importance pour Heero et qu'il voulait retourner auprès d'elle.

« _Ce n'est pas entièrement faux. » _lui murmura Solo._ « Mais pas dont tu te l'imaginais à l'époque. Pour nous Réléna représentait un espoir. Avec ses théories sur la paix, elle nous donnait une raison de combattre…Ce jour là quand tu as touché Heero…Son empathie s'est éveillée et il a su que tu étais notre frère. Tout comme il a su qui j'étais »_

Quatre se souvenait de leur retour sur Terre. Il s'en voulait terriblement pour ce qui était arrivé à Trowa. Heero était resté avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Le petit blond comprenait mieux comment le pilote japonais avait pu trouver les mots qui le remettraient en confiance.

De nombreux éléments qui n'avaient pas parut important se mettait en place et prenaient un sens nouveau après ses révélations.

Tout était clair dans son esprit maintenant.

Manquait encore certainement certains détails qu'Heero lui fournirait certainement plus tard mais il connaissait les grandes lignes des événements qui les avaient mené à leur situation actuelle.

Ils arrivaient en vue de la propriété qui devait leur servir de base de repli.

Il manœuvrât pour atterrir et remarqua qu'une jeep se dirigeait vers eux.

Il reconnut la conduite sportive et assurée de Noïn.

Il descendit de son poste de pilotage comme Trowa et Wufei qui allèrent aider Hilde, toujours soutenue par Solo à en faire autant. Il s'approcha du cockpit du Deathcythe pour voir comment allait Duo. Celui-ci respirait doucement mais très lentement et superficiellement ce qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Quand Noïn fut arrêter à leur niveau, ils installèrent Hilde à l'arrière puis revinrent chercher Duo. L'américain ouvrit les yeux au moment où la voiture redémarrait en cahotant après qu'ils se furent tous tant bien que mal installé dedans. Son regard chercha celui de Quatre.

Le blond dans les prunelles améthyste de l'américain aperçu un éclat bleu qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Heero

« Ca va aller, petit frère. » Murmura-t-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la joue de l'autre pilote qui referma les yeux, rassuré.

A suivre…


	13. Repos

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Je crois que j'attaque enfin (il n'est jamais trop tard) la dernière ligne droite Bonne lecture !

Merci encore a vous pour votre soutien

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 12

Sally n'avait pas chômé, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à la résidence des Winner.

Les compétences d'Iria, le matériel médical et de recherche de pointe qu'elle avait mis à sa disposition, l'avaient bien aidée.

Elle avait enfin découvert un moyen de ralentir la maladie qui rongeait le pilote japonais. Mais…

Mais elle se demandait si le remède n'était pas pire que le mal en lui-même.

Elle n'avait aucun moyen d'évaluer les conséquences de ce traitement sur le long terme.

Elle tapa du poing sur la table.

Elle enrageait de ne pas avoir pris conscience de la situation plutôt.

Pour être sûr du traitement il aurait fallut des semaines d'essais en laboratoire pour avoir une idée plus précise des effets à long terme. Mais elle ne disposait pas de semaines !

Au mieux elle pouvait escompter sur quelques jours, au pire seulement sur quelques heures.

Le corps d'Heero n'étant maintenu en vie que grâce à l'aide d'un respirateur artificielle.

La sœur de Quatre et elle en avait longtemps discuté avant d'avertir Noïn de leur découverte.

L'ancien colonel d'Oz avait été sidéré par leur révélation et le traitement qu'elles préconisaient pour sauver le pilote japonais.

Noïn avait rouspétée pendant des heures contre les professeurs et dans son regard la colère couvait toujours. Finalement elle avait tranché : Heero serait le seul à prendre la décision concernant le traitement.

Elles lui expliqueraient tout et ce serait à lui de décider.

Elle se leva du fauteuil où elle était installée depuis des heures pour s'étirer.

Dehors il faisait nuit.

Elle se trouvait au premier étage d'une somptueuse villa.

Par la fenêtre, elle avait une vue magnifique sur les jardins et la piscine.

Ce cadre idyllique ne pouvait lui faire oublier la douleur et la souffrance qui se cachait derrière les murs de cette grande demeure.

Les pilotes étaient revenus de leur mission de sauvetage.

Elle avait soigné Hilde et Duo avec la sœur de Quatre.

Les deux pilotes malgré la gravité de leur blessure seraient rapidement sur pied.

Solo et Heero avaient permis que leur état ne s'aggrave pas davantage.

Elle avait été plus que surprise par le rapport que leur avait fait Trowa.

Noïn lui avait pourtant dit que la vérité au sujet d'Heero et des G-souls avait été révélée aux autres pilotes. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils acceptent aussi vite et bien la présence des G-souls. Il lui avait fallut un temps d'adaptation pour voir en elle autre chose qu'une représentation physique d'un programme. Alors que les pilotes semblaient accepter d'emblée leur existence comme réelle et a part entière.

Elle s'était souvenue qu'Hilde non plus n'avait pas hésité à les considérer comme des êtres vivants. Quand elle avait posé la question, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa l'avaient regardé bizarrement comme si sa question n'avait aucun sens.

« Apprendre que nous n'étions pas seul aux commandes des nos Gundam, nous a un peu surpris » Avait admit Trowa en haussant les épaules.

« _Nous nous sommes éveillées à leur contact. Nous sommes une partie d'eux. »_ Avait expliqué Gaia, la G-Souls du Sandrock comme si cela suffisait à tout éclaircir.

Sally comprenait qu'après tous les combats qu'ils avaient livré côte à côte, un lien solide ce soit construit entres les pilotes et les G-souls, même si les adolescents n'en avaient pas eut conscience avant que tout ne leur soit révéler.

Elle n'avait pas parlé aux pilotes du traitement qu'elle envisageait pour Heero.

Elle ne s'en était pas sentie le courage.

Elle jugeait plus sage d'attendre que le Japonais lui donne sa réponse.

Et puis il y avait les professeurs. Comment ces vieux fous allaient réagir en apprenant leur rébellion ? Ils n'allaient certainement pas prendre la nouvelle à la légère.

Surtout qu'il n'y avait pas que les pilotes qui avaient fait cessation en dehors d'elle et Noïn.

De part ses recherches, Sally avait été dans la nécessité de se renseigner sur certains détails concernant les Gundam que seuls certains meccanos étaient en mesure de lui donnés.

Elle avait donc dû avertir les sweepers. Ce groupe que dirigeait Howard, assurait les réparations des Gundam. Mais ils n'effectuaient pas uniquement les révisions, ils étaient aussi chargés de permettre le ravitaillement en carburant des armures.

Et c'était sur ce point précis qu'elle avait eut besoin d'éclaircissement.

Ce qu'elle avait découvert lui avait fait froid dans le dos.

Pourtant il lui était impossible de douter de la véracité de ses conclusions.

Tout était confirmé par le rapport qu'elle avait eut entre les mains avant de quitter la base.

Elle ignorait encore qui lui avait remis ce dossier qui contenait les résultats d'analyses de Solo et Heero. A l'intérieur il y avait aussi un rapport d'incident dans un entrepôt de L1.

Elle avait mené une enquête sur cette affaire qui était passé inaperçue ailleurs que sur la colonie concerné. Pourtant à l'époque, il s'en était fallut de peu pour que cela ne devienne un accident polluant majeur.

C'est en lisant des rapports d'enquête qu'elle avait fini par découvrir ce qui était fabriqué dans cet entrepôt. Et pourquoi les professeurs avaient choisit cet endroit comme base de recherche pour leur projet. Ils avaient ainsi sous la main tous les éléments qui leur seraient nécessaire à sa réalisation.

L'espace pour leurs ordinateurs et leurs recherches médicales, mais aussi pour la construction d'un prototype.

L'énergie et le carburant nécessaire, car cette usine désaffectée avait été une raffinerie où on cherchait à créer à partir d'élément radioactif un nouveau carburant plus puissant que ceux qui existait à l'époque pour les armures mobiles.

Sally avait été sidérée d'apprendre par Howard que les Gundam fonctionnaient avec cette nouvelle énergie. Elle avait fini par être synthétisée mais les évènements politiques et les directives de l'Alliance avaient empêché que son développement ne devienne public.

Les militaires avaient tout fait pour s'en servir à leur profit mais leurs recherches n'avaient pas progressé contrairement à celle des professeurs qui travaillaient encore ensemble.

Grâce à Howard, elle avait appris que ce nouveau carburant était nettement plus économique que tout les autres. C'est ce qui expliquait la grande autonomie des Gundam. Une quantité minime suffisait pour remplacer le triple en carburant pour armure mobile ordinaire.

Le seul inconvénient était le degré de raffinement de ce carburant.

Au départ les molécules utilisées étaient radioactives.

Les procédées pour les rendre stables étaient très précis et relevaient d'un protocole minutieux. Il avait fallut de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses pour le mettre en place.

L'incident dont parlait le rapport, était non seulement un de ses échec dans le raffinement de la molécule mais aussi le moyen qu'avaient utilisé les professeurs pour détruire toutes traces de leur passage et de leurs travaux sur L1

C'était de cette manière qu'ils avaient prévu de se débarrasser de Solo.

C'était là qu'Heero avait été exposé à une trop grande charge radioactive et qu'il avait commencé à développer sa maladie.

Mais comme Sally l'avait découvert plus tôt, soutenu par la présence de Solo, Heero n'avait eut aucun symptôme avant que la G-souls ne s'éveille. La maladie s'était alors déclencher sous une forme très envahissante. Les périodes de rémission étaient devenus de plus en plus rare.

Bientôt Solo n'avait plus suffit à contenir l'évolution du cancer de son frère. Il avait fallut y associer un traitement médical de cheval.

Ce fût seulement à partir de ce moment que les professeurs avaient jugé bon de l'avertir de l'état de santé du pilote japonais.

Maintenant ni Solo ni les médicaments ne seraient de la moindre aide.

Heero ne pourrait jamais guérir.

Le traitement qu'elle avait trouvé ne lui accorderait qu'un répit.

S'il marchait comme Iria et elle l'espérait.

Si Heero l'acceptait et le supportait.

Si les effets secondaires ne s'avéraient pas pires que la maladie, elle-même.

Si…

Sally soupira.

Il valait mieux qu'elle arrête là avec les si.

Noïn avait raison de laisser le choix au pilote.

Après tout ce que lui avait fait subir les professeurs, elle estimait qu'Heero méritait qu'on ne s'acharne pas sur lui par de nouvelles expérimentations qui ne mèneraient peut-être qu'à de nouvelles souffrances.

Elle allait quitter son bureau quand son biper sonna.

Elle regarda le numéro qui s'inscrivait.

C'était celui de la chambre où Duo et Hilde avaient été installé pour qu'on puisse les soigner.

Inquiète, elle quitta le bureau en courrant pour se diriger vers la pièce qui se situait quelques portes plus loin.

Elle entra et se figea de surprise sur le pallier.

A l'intérieur tous les autres pilotes se tenaient là.

Duo et Hilde étaient couchés chacun dans un lit situé sur le côté gauche de la pièce.

Ils étaient entourés de machine et de perfusion qui leur permettrait de récupérer plus rapidement.

L'alarme silencieuse qui avait déclenché son biper venait de l'un des appareils de la jeune allemande. Celle-ci en se retournant dans son lit avait arraché une des électrodes qui surveillait son rythme cardiaque.

Rien de grave !

Dans le coin droit de la pièce, installés sur un canapé, Quatre et Trowa dormaient serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le français était assis alors que le petit blond était allongé, sa tête reposant sur le torse de son compagnon.

Wufei s'était assoupi lui aussi.

Il occupait un fauteuil où il se tenait encore droit pour le moment mais sa tête dodelinait, menaçant de tomber en avant.

Sally sourit tendrement.

Elle leur avait pourtant conseillé d'aller se coucher dans leur chambre.

Mais comme souvent ils n'en avaient fait qu'à leur tête !

Elle rebrancha l'électrode et remis l'appareil en marche.

Dans une armoire qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, elle sortit trois couvertures qu'elle étendit sur les trois pilotes sans les réveiller.

Ils devaient tous être vraiment éreintés pour ne pas sentir sa présence, ou alors…

Elle examina avec un peu plus d'attention l'intérieur de la chambre et finit par découvrir les G-souls qui lui souriaient.

Elles se tenaient toutes assises en tailleur entre le canapé et le fauteuil où se trouvait Wufei.

« _Ils ont senti que tu entrais. Mais nous les avons avertit et assurer que cela ne valait pas le coup de se réveiller »_ lui expliqua Hell.

_« Quoi que Wufei ne semblait pas de cet avis »_ Précisa d'une voix lourde en sous-entendus Nataku.

Sally rougit mais leur assura qu'elles avaient eut raison de le laisser dormir.

_« Tu devrais aller en faire autant »_ Lui suggéra Gaia.

Elle acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre.

Elle lança un dernier regard à l'intérieur.

Satisfaite par la vision que lui donnait les pilotes et les G-souls, elle refermât la porte et partit se coucher.

Duo se sentait bien.

En fait il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve très agréable.

Il avait le sentiment de flotter dans l'air.

Enfin plus précisément de faire partie intégrante de l'air qui l'entourait.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir où il se trouvait et découvrit un magnifique champ de fleur.

Au-dessus de lui, un ciel bleu sans aucun nuage, annonçait une journée magnifique.

Il était allongé dans un immense champ. L'air embaumait du parfum des fleurs qui l'entouraient.

Il faisait agréablement chaud.

Doucement il se redressa.

Il savait qu'il était gravement blessé mais dans ce lieu surréaliste, il ne ressentait aucune douleur.

Il inspecta son ventre, soulevant son t-shirt mais ne remarqua aucune blessure ou cicatrice.

Le bruit de plusieurs éclats de rire enfantins attira son attention.

Plus haut sur le sommet de la colline où se trouvait le champ, il put distinguer les silhouettes d'enfants qui jouaient tous ensemble.

Duo se demandait s'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Il avait du mal à y croire car cela devait faire des années qu'il n'avait pas fait un rêve aussi gai et reposant.

Doucement pour ne pas les effrayer, il se rapprocha des enfants.

Il d'agissait de quatre petites filles qui devaient jouer à chat.

Elles se courraient après sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

Loin d'en être chagriner le châtain se mit à sourire.

Derrière les enfants, il remarqua une petite maison dont le portail était ouvert.

Evitant de déranger les gosses, Duo s'approcha de la maison.

Le jardin était très bien entretenu.

Dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée, il y avait un ballon et des poupées que les petites filles avaient dû abandonner là avant de sortir jouer dans le champ.

Il remonta l'allée de dalles parfaitement alignées jusqu'à la porte principale de la maison.

Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Duo recula d'un pas, surpris de se retrouver face à Heero.

Un instant il se dit que ce rêve était trop beau pour que cela dure.

« Entre Duo, nous avons à parler. » L'invita d'une voix tendue le pilote japonais.

Comme Heero s'écartait pour le laisser entrer, il l'intérieur du couloir qui se trouvait vide.

Aucun meuble, aucun vêtement de pendu après un portemanteau.

Seulement des murs blancs.

Il se tourna pour interroger son compagnon d'arme sur ce lieu qui lui paraissait très étrange et pourtant si familier.

Heero lui montra une porte ouverte un peu plus loin sur leur gauche et fit signe à Duo de s'avancer dans la pièce.

Duo fronça les sourcils quand sans lui laisser le temps de parler, le pilote japonais le dépassa pour entrer à l'intérieur.

C'était un salon confortable.

Un grand canapé aux coussins moelleux devant une immense cheminée qui était éteinte, mais visiblement très bien entretenue.

Une table en bois où reposait un vase contenant des fleurs fraîchement cueillies dans le jardin.

Les rideaux de la porte-fenêtre qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce, bougeaient au rythme de la brise du dehors.

Par son ouverture, il pouvait entendre les petites filles qui continuaient à jouer devant la maison.

Par terre ça et là il y avait quelques jouets.

Duo se baissa pour en ramasser un qui l'étonnait.

Il l'examina dans tous les sens mais aucun doute n'était possible.

Il avait dans les mains une réplique exacte de son Gundam.

Il releva les yeux observant le reste de la pièce.

Sur les murs, il y avait quelques photos.

Il s'approcha pour mieux les examiner.

Elles les représentaient.

Il se trouvait sur les photos comme les autres pilotes sauf…

Sur toutes les photos, il manquait Heero.

« C'est moi qui les aie prises » Annonça Heero comme s'il avait compris que le pilote américain allait l'interroger à ce propos.

Duo se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Il se demandait comment Heero avait pu les prendre en photos d'aussi prêt à leur insu.

C'était impossible !

Cela lui confirmait donc qu'il se trouvait dans un rêve.

« Ce n'est pas exactement un rêve. » Lui expliqua Heero comme si ses pensées lui étaient connues. « Nous sommes quelque part dans ton inconscient. »

« Et bien mon inconscient est bien rangé et agréable ! » S'étonna Duo en riant tout en continuant à examiner les photos.

Comme il tournait le dos au pilote japonais, il ne le vit pas rougir et baisser la tête.

« Disons que c'est le lieu qui convenait pour y installer temporairement cette maison. » Annonça Heero d'une voix gênée.

Duo le remarqua à peine car une photo attira son attention.

Il pouvait y voir Quatre et les deux autres pilotes très inquiets.

Hilde se tenait non loin les bras croisés sur la poitrine et la tête baissée.

Il tendit le doigt vers la photo et tourna la tête vers Heero qui s'était assis dans le canapé.

« Pourquoi te regardent-t-ils aussi anxieux ? » Questionna Duo qui se demandait pourquoi il n'était pas sur la photo et quand elle avait bien put être prise.

Apparemment celle-ci avait été prise dans un endroit sombre.

Dans le fond, il pouvait apercevoir les Gundam.

« Il vaut mieux que je t'explique dans l'ordre et depuis le commencement, si tu veux vraiment comprendre… » Répondit Heero avant de s'interrompre.

Duo avait touché la photographie du bout des doigts.

L'image loin d'être fixe s'était mise en mouvement.

Elle montrait ce qui s'était passé dans la grotte avant qu'ils ne partent en mission pour délivrer Duo et Solo.

Toutes les révélations qu'avaient faites Hilde et les G-Souls.

Duo vit tout cela comme s'il assistait à la scène par les yeux d'Heero.

Il apprit le lien qui unissait Quatre à Solo et Heero.

Mais aussi l'état de santé du pilote japonais.

L'américain se mit à trembler.

Il retira lentement son doigt de la photo et se retourna lentement vers Heero.

Tout ce qu'il retint de ce qu'il venait et des recoupements qu'il faisait avec les informations que Solo lui avait déjà données, ce fût qu'Heero était malade.

Gravement malade !

Il fit rapidement la distance qui le séparait d'Heero et se laissa tomber contre le japonais.

Il le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fermement.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses ! » Hurla Duo. « Ne me quitte pas ! »

« Attend Duo, tu ignores encore beaucoup de chose ! Je dois te dire… »

« Je m'en moque ! » L'interrompit Duo en le serrant plus fort. « Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse ! Je te l'interdis ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis » Murmura doucement Heero dans le creux de son oreille en lui rendant son étreinte ce qui fit sursauter l'américain.

Duo ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction de la part du pilote japonais.

Il s'était attendu à être repoussé, sans ménagement.

Il avait pensé que le soldat parfait lui parlerait de leur mission qui devait passer avant toutes autres choses.

Mais il ne s'en plaignit pas et ne fit aucune remarque de peur qu'Heero change d'avis et ne l'écarte de lui.

« Je dois te dire pourtant… » Reprit Heero.

« Es ce vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda une voix enfantine derrière eux.

Duo releva la tête et vit les quatre gamines qui se tenaient devant l'ouverture de la porte-fenêtre.

Celle qui venait de parler lui semblait familière.

Il se rappela l'avoir vu dans le cockpit de son Gundam.

D'après ce qu'il savait maintenant, il savait qu'il avait en face de lui, celles qu'Hilde avait nommé les G-souls.

« Oui » Affirma Heero en souriant aux petites filles et en leur faisant signe de s'approcher. « Je dois tout révéler à Duo, car c'est sa décision finale qui conditionne tout. »

Elles s'avancèrent vers le canapé et s'assirent confortablement devant eux.

« Alors tout ira bien » Assura la G-Soul du Gundam de Duo d'un ton ferme et ravi.

Duo les fixait tour à tour.

Il ne savait pas à quoi ils faisaient tous allusion mais il ne laisserait pas Heero mourir.

S'il existait un moyen de le sauver, il le chercherait.

Il s'était attendu à ce que Solo se trouve avec les autres.

Son ami semblait très attaché à son frère.

Il s'inquiétait de son absence.

Peut être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose de grave dans l'opération qu'ils avaient mené pour le libérer de OZ.

« Solo n'est pas là ? » Questionna Duo

Les G-souls gloussèrent en chœur.

« Solo est avec Hilde…Ils viendront sûrement nous rejoindre tout à l'heure… » Expliqua l'une des petites filles qui selon l'idée que Duo s'en faisait ne pouvait être que la G-soul du Gundam de Quatre.

Elles gloussèrent à nouveau.

« Oui, je m'appelle Gaia » continua la G-soul entre deux petits rires cristallins.

Elles se présentèrent toutes rapidement et puis Heero enchaîna pour enfin tout lui révéler.

Tout ce qu'il était et qu'il avait dû tenir cacher pendant des années.

Tout ce que les professeurs leur avaient fait subir.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient fait Solo et lui pour survivre.

Il lui expliqua comment il avait créé les G-souls.

Il narra aussi comment il avait fait pour retrouver Quatre en utilisant son don d'empathie avec le soutien de Solo.

Heero finit par sa maladie.

Duo écoutait sans l'interrompre.

Il avait serré les poings en entendant le récit des expériences que les professeurs avaient menées sur ses amis.

Il fixa avec un émerveillement nouveau les G-souls quand il comprit ce qu'elles étaient et ce qu'elles représentaient pour le pilote japonais.

Quand Heero lui annonça la gravitée de son état, il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Il ferait l'impossible pour s'accorder un maximum de temps à partager avec Heero.

Peu lui importait les conséquences et les sacrifices que cela demanderait, il était prêt.

A suivre…


	14. Alerte!

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, OOC

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : comme vous le savez les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Promis, je les rends des que j'ai finit

Je crois que j'attaque enfin (il n'est jamais trop tard) la dernière ligne droite Bonne lecture !

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 13

Quatre fut le premier à se réveiller.

Doucement il se redressa en clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la pénombre qui régnait dans la pièce. Son corps lui rappela qu'il était plus confortable de dormir dans un lit, plutôt que recroquevillé sur un canapé.

Il dégagea doucement son bras droit qui se trouvait coincé entre le dossier de la banquette et le dos de Trowa.

Il se mit debout et s'étira sans bruit.

Il observa ses compagnons avec un sourire ravi.

Duo et Hilde avaient meilleure mine que la veille au soir.

Les bips rassurants et réguliers des machines auxquelles ils étaient reliés, étaient le seul bruit perceptible dans la pièce.

Trowa dormait toujours, tout comme Wufei un peu plus loin.

Il ne remarque aucune trace de la présence des G-souls, mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas.

Pour lui, elles devaient veiller sur Heero et Solo.

Sans bruit, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur.

Il ne fût pas surpris de trouver, Noïn, l'ancien colonel d'Oz devant une tasse de café noir.

Elle semblait plonger dans la lecture de divers rapports et ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Elle avait une mine fatiguée et inquiète.

Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormit ces derniers temps.

Leur rébellion envers les professeurs avait dû être difficile à gérer pour la jeune femme qui en avait assumé la responsabilité jusque là.

« Bonjour ! » S'annonça-t-il avec bonne humeur.

Noïn releva la tête et lui rendit son salut avec un sourire las.

« Ah bonjour Quatre ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si matinaux, après cette mission. »

« Je suis le premier, mais les autres ne devraient pas tarder ! »

Il avait ouvert un placard pour en sortir une tasse.

Noïn lui passa la verseuse qui contenait encore une bonne moitie de café.

Le liquide noir à l'intérieur était encore très chaud.

Quatre en déduisit que la jeune femme était debout depuis longtemps et qu'elle ne devait pas en être à sa première tasse.

Elle ramassa les dossiers qui s'étaient un peu éparpillés sur la table.

Quatre s'assit et but quelques gorgées du liquide chaud, tout en se sentant observer.

Noïn ne le quittait pas du regard.

Par son empathie, le jeune blond avait l'impression qu'elle était en train de peser le pour et le contre d'une décision importante.

Elle avait rassemblé tous ces dossiers.

Elle l'observait le menton reposant sur ses deux mains jointes.

Il allait rompre le silence quand elle se décida à parler.

« Les professeurs n'ont pas été longs à nous retrouver. » Annonça t elle sans ambages. « Ils se sont doutés que nous trouverions refuge dans l'une des tes propriétés. Ils ont appelé très tôt ce matin pour nous poser un ultimatum. »

Quatre soupira tout en acquiesçant.

Il s'attendait à ce que les professeurs réagissent rapidement à leur désertion.

« Apparemment, ils sont au courrant de beaucoup de chose. » Reprit Noïn tout en se levant et en commençant à marcher nerveusement de long en large dans la cuisine. « Ils réclament le retour des Gundams et des G-souls avant la fin de la journée ! Mais ce n'est pas tout… »

Elle passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

Puis elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa avec inquiétude.

« Ils veulent aussi que nous leur rendions Duo et Hilde ! »

Quatre la regarda stupéfait.

« Ils savent que Solo et Heero ont trouvé refuge en eux…. » Avoua Noïn dans un souffle.

« Comment ? » Explosa Quatre en se levant d'un bond.

« L'équipe qui avait pour mission de récupérer Heero à la base de soutien, a pris position non loin de l'école militaire. Ils ont entièrement observé le déroulement de la mission. Ils vous ont même suivit à la base secrète d'Oz. » Expliqua Noïn d'une voix contrariée. « Les professeurs estiment que nous n'avons aucune chance de sauver le corps d'Heero. Par contre, ils sont convaincus qu'unis comme G-souls à Duo, ils détiennent une force de frappe suffisante pour arriver à leur fin… »

« Mais il existe un traitement, n'est-ce pas ? » Bégaya Quatre en serrant les poings.

« Il y a une possibilité…Un traitement mis au point par Sally et ta sœur …Mais cela comporte énormément de risque. »

« Quel genre de risque ? »

« Pour neutraliser les radiations qui entraînent le cancer d'Heero, il faudrait lui injecter un dérivé d'une autre substance tout aussi toxique. Mais ce procédé est complètement expérimental. A long terme si cela marche nous n'avons pas de certitude qu'il n'y ait pas de grave conséquences sur la santé d'Heero. Il pourrait avoir à souffrir d'effets secondaires que nous sommes incapables d'imaginer pour le moment. » Termina t-elle en baissant la tête vers le sol.

« Un problème à la fois, voulez-vous » Annonça une voix pâteuse derrière Quatre.

« Duo ! Mais tu… » Cria Quatre en apercevant le pilote américain derrière lui qui s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il se précipita vers son ami et l'aida à s'asseoir.

« Moi, j'aurai bien aimé continuer à dormir ! » Marmonna Duo en le regardant avec un sourire. « Mais tu fais tellement de bruit avec ton empathie que tu as affolé les filles ! »

« Tu es donc au courrant ? » Questionna Noïn d'une voix blanche.

« _Nous_ sommes au courrant serait plus judicieux. » Rectifia le natté en appuyant fortement sur le pronom.

Il s'assit avec une grimace de douleur.

« Tu aurais dû rester coucher » Soupira Quatre en sortant une tasse pour l'américain.

« Je vais bien. Enfin bien mieux qu'hier et nous avons d'importantes décisions à prendre tous ensemble. » L'interrompit Duo avec un sourire pour le remercier alors que le blond lui tendait une tasse de café noir dans laquelle il mit trois sucres.

« Nous conformerons notre conduite sur la décision d'Heero. » Affirma Noïn en fixant Duo.

« Ça tombe bien parce que dans ce domaine, j'ai carte blanche ! » Lança l'américain avec un sourire charmeur.

« Pardon ? » S'étonnèrent en chœur Quatre et la jeune femme.

Duo devant leur tête ahuri, éclata de rire alors que quelqu'un se précipitait dans la cuisine.

Sally stoppa net en voyant son patient rire aux éclats.

« Duo, retourne te coucher ! » Ordonna le docteur en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Elle avait été avertie par les machines d'un incident dans la chambre.

En voyant le lit de l'américain vide, elle avait craint le pire et réveillé tout le monde à l'étage.

Sachant où trouver Noïn, elle s'était précipitée à la cuisine pour y découvrir l'américain écroulé de rire.

Bientôt les autres pilotes entrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce qui commençait à afficher complet.

« Salut les gars ! » Les invectiva Duo avec un sourire.

Un concert de soupir de soulagement accueillis son salut.

« Imbécile ! » Fut la réaction de Wufei qui lui donna une tape sur le haut du crâne.

« Hé ! » S'insurgea le châtain. « On ne frappe pas un blessé ! »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas au lit si tu es si mal ? » Demanda le chinois en haussant les sourcils.

« C'est la faute de Quatre ! » Rétorqua le natté en indiquant le blond de l'index.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le blond qui rougit.

« Finit de jouer, Duo » Intervint Noïn. « Les professeurs ne vont pas tarder à nous contacter pour connaître notre décision. »

« N'empêche que c'est à cause de Quatre que j'ai quitté mon lit ! » Grommela l'américain.

« Les professeurs ? » Répéta Trowa en sortant des tasses pour tout le monde.

Noïn acquiesça et leur raconta l'ultimatum que les professeurs lui avaient fait parvenir.

Aucun des pilotes ne sembla choquer par le marché que leur proposaient leurs mentors.

Ils connaissaient les ambitions des professeurs.

Pour eux, la mort d'Heero n'était qu'un petit sacrifice nécessaire à leur cause.

Sally enchaîna en leur fournissant les explications sur le traitement qu'elle avait mis en point avec Iria pour soigner Heero.

Ils furent très étonnés de découvrir qu'à chaque fois qu'il montait dans leur gundam ils étaient à deux pas du traitement nécessaire à Heero.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait assez de connaissance en biochimie pour comprendre le processus qui transformait le carburant des Gundams en sérum médical.

Tout ce qu'ils en avaient retenu, c'est qu'il existait une chance pour que cela marche.

Une chance minime mais une quand même !

Elle ne leur cacha rien des effets à long terme qui pourraient se produire et être pire que la maladie. Des conséquences du traitement dont ils ignoraient tout mais qui existaient quand même.

« C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de laisser Heero faire ce choix » Conclu Sally en buvant un peu de café.

« En fait c'est moi qui doit trancher ! » Corrigea Duo avec un sourire.

Devant leur mine ahurie à tous, l'américain ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire.

« J'ai eut une petite conversation avec Hee-chan » Leur expliqua Duo. « Il m'a exposé la situation et je compte bien faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le garder en vie. Je ne le laisserai pas mourir… »

« Mais as-tu bien compris les risques que comporte ce traitement expérimental ? » S'inquiéta Sally devant la détermination du pilote du Deathcythe.

« Parfaitement ! » Rétorqua l'américain sans hésitation. « Nous savons. »

Il insista encore sur le pronom qui les désignait tous les deux.

« Nous acceptons les conséquences de ce choix parce que peu importe le temps qu'ils nous reste, ce qui est sûr c'est que nous voulons profiter de chaque instant ensemble. » reprit Duo avec les yeux vagues. « Je porterai Heero jusqu'à ce que son corps aille mieux ! Quand vous jugerez son retour possible, je le laisserai repartir pour que nous continuions à vivre ensemble en gardant l'espoir que la paix revienne et que nous puissions espérer une vie loin de tout combat. »

Il y eut un silence après cette déclaration de Duo.

Chacun prenait le temps de comprendre le sens des paroles de l'américain pour en saisir toutes les nuances.

« Ainsi soit-il ! » Conclu Noïn en hochant la tête satisfaite. « Je vais faire part de notre décision aux professeurs. »

« Ne me gâchez pas ce plaisir ! » L'invectiva Duo en se levant pour la suivre alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine.

« Ah ! Non ! » L'arrêta Sally en le retenant par l'épaule. « Toi, tu retournes te coucher ! Et tu resteras au lit jusqu'à ce que j'en décide du contraire ! »

« Mais… » Tenta de s'opposer le natté.

Sally le poussa vers la sortie mais fermement elle l'orienta vers l'escalier afin de le ramener à l'étage.

Duo poussa un soupir d'exaspération fatigué mais se laissa conduire à sa chambre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo, nous allons assister à l'entretien et je te tiens au courant ! » Lui lança Quatre.

Duo hocha la tête et se laissa guider à l'étage.

Dans la chambre, il retrouva Hilde qui assise en tailleur sur le lit les regarda entrer avec une moue agacée.

Les G-souls se tenait autours de son lit.

Elles affichaient toutes le même air de conspiration qui fit froncer les yeux au pilote américain.

« Recouche-toi Duo que je rebranche… » Lui demanda Sally qui ne semblait pas avoir remarquer l'attitude louche des G-souls.

Sally s'éloigna un peu pour chercher le matériel dont elle avait besoin pour remettre l'américain sous monitoring. Duo en profita pour interroger à mi-voix la pilote allemande.

« Que manigancez-vous ? » Demanda-t-il allant droit au but.

« Les professeurs ne se contenteront pas d'un refus ! » Déclara Hilde.

Duo acquiesça.

Il avait lui aussi envisagé que les professeurs réagiraient violemment à leur rébellion.

Comme il avait du expliquer la décision qu'Heero et lui avait prise concernant le traitement qui devrait guérir le pilote japonais, il n'avait pas eut le temps de se préoccuper de ce point jusque là.

Il savait aussi que Quatre et les autres avaient eux aussi envisagé ce problème, mais apparemment les seules à avoir agit pour se préparer à la riposte des professeurs, c'étaient Hilde et les G-souls.

« _Ils ont déjà mis en place une escadrille de leurs meilleurs hommes autours de la résidence. Il s'agit d'un commando d'infiltration et de récupération. _» Expliqua Gaia.

« _Nous les avons repérés à la frontière est de la résidence. Ils sont prêts à intervenir_. » Surenchérit Hope.

« C'est quoi leur plan ? » Marmonna Duo alors que Sally revenait.

« _T'inquiète, petit frère, on s'occupe du reste ! _» lui répondit dans sa tête la voix de Solo alors qu'Hilde lui souriait visiblement très satisfaite.

Les G-souls hochèrent la tête et disparurent avant que Duo ne puisse faire un geste pour les retenir.

Il tenta de se relever, mais Sally le repoussa sur le matelas.

« Non, Duo ! Tu vas rester ici et te tenir tranquille ! »

« Mais … » Tenta de s'opposer l'américain.

Mais il fût interrompu par Hilde.

« Ordre du Docteur, Duo ! Tu dois obéir ! » S'exclama la jeune fille en se mettant debout. « Moi je vais me rendre utile. »

« Où comptes-tu aller ? » Fit Sally en se tournant vers elle.

« A la salle de surveillance de la résidence. Je dois m'y rendre pour coordonner notre défense. » Avoua Hilde en enfilant ses chaussures. « Un commando envoyé par les professeurs risque de tenter d'entrer. Je vous laisse ici avec Duo, vous surveillerez qu'il ne joue pas au Kamikaze ! »

« Tu n'es pas en état pour te battre ! » tenta de la retenir Sally.

« Je ne vais pas me battre ! » Lui assura la jeune fille avec un sourire. « Juste espionner la progression de nos ennemis pour en avertir les autres. »

« Je peux sûrement me rendre utile moi aussi ! » Insista Duo.

« Ah non ! » Explosa Sally. « Toi, tu restes ici ! Hilde, tu me promets que tu n'approcheras pas de la zone d'affrontement ? »

Hilde hocha la tête.

« Je te fais confiance ! » Marmonna le médecin. « Si ça tourne mal, reviens ici tout de suite on avisera. »

« J'adore votre optimisme. » Répondit Hilde avant de sortir de la pièce. « Mais tout ira bien ! »

« Trop facile ! » Se renfrogna Duo en se redressant sur son lit. « Je peux faire la même promesse, moi aussi… »

« Oui mais toi tu serais incapable de la tenir ! »

Duo bougonna dans sa barbe des mots incompréhensibles ce qui fit sourire Sally.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas Duo_ » lui murmura la voix d'Heero. « _En cas de besoin, on pourra toujours intervenir._ »

Satisfait et rassuré l'américain cessa de marmonner et s'allongea sur le lit tout en souriant le regard dans le vide.

A suivre…


	15. L'attaque

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

**Précisions :** Ce chapitre ne me convient pas du tout :( et j'ai longtemps été bloqué pour le terminé! au pire je le retirais peut être quand je mettrais le suivant.

En aucun cas je n'abandonne cette fic mais je crois qu'un bond dans le temps s'impose et va certainement arrivé au prochain chapitre et ainsi annoncer la fin de cette histoire (plus lente que les épisodes des feux de l'amour)

Merci encore a vous pour votre patience, votre soutien, vos commentaires.

bonne lecture!

La vérité sur Heero

Chapitre 14

L'horloge qui se trouvait dans le bureau fit entendre les sonneries annonçant qu'il était neuf heures.

Quatre se tenait seul devant l'écran de communication.

Il attendait que les professeurs reprennent contact à l'expiration de leur ultimatum.

Ce qui n'allait certainement pas tarder.

Le blond eut un sourire satisfait.

Quand les G-souls les avaient averti de l'invasion des troupes envoyées par leurs mentors, tous avaient été d'accord sur la manoeuvre à faire pour les contrer.

Le plan mis au point par Hilde et Solo n'avait aucune faille.

Noïn n'avait rien objecté.

Elle avait même parut ravie du rôle qui lui avait été confié.

L'ancien colonel devait en avoir marre de la paperasse et un peu d'exercice semblait lui avoir rendu le sourire.

Elle se trouvait maintenant à son poste, dans un des petits salons du réez de chaussée avec Hell.

Elles étaient chargées de placer les charges de gaz soporifique et les masques à gaz.

« _Elles sont en place_ » lui assura Gaia. « _Tout comme Trowa et Hope, ils ont tous réussi à poser leurs charge neutralisantes aux points stratégiques._ »

« Bien »

« _Wufei a prévenu les Sweeper. Ils se sont mis à l'abri. Nataku et lui sont en train de prendre leur position pour défendre le hangar où se trouve les Gundams._ » L'informa sa G-souls avant de s'éclipser.

Quatre hocha la tête, satisfait.

Tout se présentait pour le mieux.

Le commando devait attendre que les professeurs fassent diversion avec leur communication.

Un bip annonçant l'arrivée d'une transmission attira son attention.

Il cliqua dessus et vit apparaître sur l'écran la figure peu amène du professeur J.

En reconnaissant le pilote blond, le professeur parut surpris mais il se reprit rapidement bien décidé à entamer les hostilités.

« Si vous êtes devant cet écran, j'imagine Monsieur Winner que c'est pour m'informer de votre réponse vis-à-vis de notre ultimatum. »

« Tout à fait professeur ! » Répondit sans hésitation Quatre. « Je suis au regret de vous informer que nous n'avons pas le même point de vu sur l'avenir d'Heero. Nous sommes donc dans l'obligation de refuser votre proposition. »

« Je ne crois pas que vous saisissiez… »

« Nous comprenons parfaitement. N'essayer pas de gagner du temps pour que vos hommes ne s'introduisent dans la résidence. Leur mission de récupération est vouée à l'échec ! Nous sommes prêt à intervenir. Il serait plus sage de les rappeler… »

« Vous ! Vous osez me donner des ordres ?! » Vociféra le professeur J en tapant sur le bureau où se trouvait son écran de communication.

« Prenez le comme vous le voulez. » Rétorqua Quatre sans se laisser impressionner par la colère du vieil homme. « Au lieu de perdre un temps précieux en discussion stérile, je voulais vous informer de récupérer vos hommes avant qu'ils ne soient blessé. »

« Et Oz ? Vous oubliez que nous sommes en guerre ! »

« Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous considérez comme de simple pion ! C'est notre avenir que nous voulons construire ! Nous suivrons notre propre voie pour arriver à mettre fin à cette guerre. »

« Vous oubliez que sans notre soutien… »

« Avec l'aide des G-souls, nous pouvons nous passer de vous » Trancha Quatre.

« Ce ne sont que des erreurs de programmation ! Des nuisances ! » S'étrangla le professeur dont le visage avait pris une teinte rouge vif démontrant l'état de furie ou il se trouvait.

« Professeur J ! » Intervint une nouvelle voix que Quatre reconnut comme appartenant ou professeur qui suivait Duo. « Nous opposer à nos pilotes maintenant n'est pas le mieux que nous ayons à faire… »

« N'intervenez pas !... » Répondit le professeur J avant que la communication ne soit coupé.

Il n'y avait plus aucun signal de liaison avec l'extérieur.

L'électricité semblait avoir été coupée

L'opération de récupération avait dû commencer.

_« Gaia ! » _Appela mentalement le blond en sortant du bureau pour gagner son poste.

_« Nous sommes prêt, Quatre. »_ Lui répondit la G-souls en apparaissant à ses côtés._ « L'ennemi s'est scindé en deux unités. L'une d'elle se dirige vers ce bâtiment. L'autre va en direction des hangars où sont cachés les Gundam. »_

_« Bien !Wufei et Nataku sont prévenu ? »_

La G-souls se contenta d'un hochement de tête alors que son pilote entrait dans un petit salon du réez de chaussée.

Il lui sourit et se saisit du masque à gaz qui avait été déposé par Noïn quelques minutes plus tôt ainsi que le déclencheur à distance des charges de gaz que l'ancien colonel avait posé dans la pièce.

Quatre était satisfait du plan d'Hilde car il visait à neutraliser les troupes ennemies sans leur faire de mal.

Il était fort possible que les hommes entraînés qu'ils allaient affronter, aient de quoi se protéger des gaz soporifiques mais ce qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas c'était des G-souls.

Il en était là dans sa réflexion quand la porte fenêtre devant lui s'ouvrit .

Un groupe de cinq hommes entra avec précaution.

Ils leur étaient impossible de distinguer Quatre pour le moment.

Celui-ci se tenait accroupis derrière un fauteuil et ne faisait aucun bruit.

Il attendait patiemment le signal.

Hilde au centre de contrôle assisté de Solo, devait rétablir le courant sur le générateur d'urgence. Puis elle devait assurer la fermeture de toute les issus pour que les autres neutralisent les hommes des professeurs.

La porte fenêtre se referma automatiquement, mais les soldats ne s'en aperçurent pas.

Trop occupé qu'ils étaient à sécurisé les autres issues de la pièce.

Quatre déclencha les gaz soporifiques.

En voyant le nuage de fumée se répandre, les hommes de main réagirent rapidement et saisirent leur masque mais deux d'entre eux ne furent pas assez rapide et s'étalèrent de tout leur long sur le sol.

Quatre sans perdre de temps d'un croc en jambe déséquilibra l'homme qui se trouvait le plus près de lui. Quand l'homme toucha le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre de sa surprise et l'assomma d'un coup mesuré et bien place sur la nuque.

Alors que le nuage de fumée montait toujours, les deux autres hommes tentèrent de sortir par la porte qui se trouvait à l'opposé de la position de Quatre.

Malheureusement pour eux , elle avait été verrouillée électroniquement à distance par Hilde.

Quatre sourit sous son masque.

Quand il avait décidé de faire de cette résidence une base de repli pour les Gundams, il s'était donné les moyens d'y faire installer un système de sécurité performant.

« _Quatre, les autre on réussit à neutraliser les intrus qui tentaient de s'emparer des Gundams. Sans même utiliser la force apparemment... _» Lui rapporta Gaia.

« Ok »Annonça le blond tout aussi bien pour la G-soul que pour les deux seuls rescapés ennemis. « Votre mission est un échec complet. Vos camarades ont déjà rendu les armes, il est inutile de continuer. »

« Nous n'avons pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un pilote renégat » Répondit un des hommes.

Il braquait son arme sans viser vraiment d'endroit précis.

Son camarade s'activait sur la serrure dans son dos.

«Que croyez vous qu'il vous attend de l'autre côté de cette porte? » reprit Quatre avec ironie. « Nous avions sécurisé chaque entrée possible de la même manière. Vous avez opté pour cette entrée, mais à votre avis qu'on fait les autres pilotes? »

« Vous êtes prisonnier avec nous. Vous feriez un otage respectable, Monsieur Winner »

« Et quel échange proposeriez-vous? » ironisa Quatre pas surpris que l'autre l'ait reconnu.

« Vous contre Hilde Shrebecker ou contre Duo Maxwell »

«Vous vous croyez en position pour négocier? » L'interrompit Quatre toujours sur le même ton sardonique qui commençait à énerver son vis à vis.

« Le masque ne vous protégera pas éternellement du gaz... »

« Vous non plus » fit Quatre en haussant les épaules. « Mais j'ai pourtant un sacré avantage sur vous. »

Il entendit l'autre soldat pesté contre la serrure qui résistait à toutes ses tentatives de crochetage.

Gaia devait bien s'amuser.

Les G-soul ne pouvaient pas énormément interagir avec le monde extérieur en dehors d'un corps ou d'un Gundam.

Mais elles pouvaient tout de même faire quelques petite chose, comme lors de l'évacuation de la base quand elles avaient emporté la valise de médicament ou bien comme en ce moment en tordant les outils du soldat.

« Soyez pas stupide! » Hurla Noïn de l'autre côté de la porte. « Pareil échange ne se fera jamais! Vous ne comptez pas croupir ici indéfiniment! »

Grâce à son empathie, Quatre sentit que l'intervention de la jeune femme avait finit de déstabiliser les deux hommes.

Aucun des deux ne comprenaient comment elle était au courant pour l'échange alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore entamer les discussions avec les gens de l'extérieur.

Si le système de surveillance était à nouveau en marche, ils n'avait plus aucune possibilité de fuite.

L 'homme qui s'était adressé à Quatre jeta un oeil sur la porte fenêtre.

Il pouvait toujours la briser.

« Je ne vous le conseille pas » Intervint Quatre à qui le manège du soldat n'avait pas échappé. « C'est un prototype expérimentale de verre sécurisé ultra résistant. »

« Que proposez-vous alors? » capitula l'homme en soupirant.

« Vous retournez d'où vous venez »

« C'est tout? »

« C'est tout » Certifia Quatre. «Nous avons le même objectif : mettre fin à la guerre mais nous allons suivre notre propre chemin à partir de maintenant »

« Je voie. La mission est un échec et nous nous rendons. » déclara l'homme en jetant son arme au sol et en levant les mains.

« Merci » sourit Quatre alors qu'un léger claquement résonna au niveau des portes et que Trowa et Noïn entrèrent.

« L'opération est une complète réussite! » Déclara Noïn en faisant signe au soldat de garder les mains en l'air. « Je me demande comment on fait Wufei et Nataku? »

« _Ils ont été aidé...Les Sweeper ont attendu que le commandos entrent dans le hangar et ils les ont encerclé leur coupant toute retraite alors qu'ils se trouvaient sous la menace de Nataku et que Wufei leur expliquait les conditions de leur reddition. » _Expliqua Hell avec une joie à peine dissimulée.

« Nous devrions contacter les professeurs pour les avertir de leur échec. » Proposa Trowa.

« Tu as parfaitement raison! » Renchérit Quatre. « Et vous allez nous accompagner messieurs? »

Il s'était adressé au deux soldats en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Sur le chemin ils croisèrent Hilde qui se dirigeait elle aussi vers la salle de communication.

«Tu ne devrais pas retourner dans ton lit? » lui demanda Quatre.

« Bah! » fit la jeune femme. « Je ne suis pas à cinq minutes près, et Sally non plus. De plus voir la tête du professeur J complètement dépité face à son échec serait un grand bonheur pour nous. »

« Étonnant que Duo ne soit pas là. Je suis sûr qu'il pense la même chose que toi! » L'interrompit Wufei en entrant à son tour.

« Sally ne le laissera pas quitter son lit. Elle doit veiller sur lui sans le quitter une seconde des yeux, c'est pour cela que j'ai un peu de temps devant moi avant de remonter! »Déclara Hilde en souriant.

Quatre s'installa devant l'écran et établit la communication.

Il eut après les vérifications de sécurité que lui fournit sans difficulté le soldat qui semblait diriger le groupe. Il coopérait car il devait bien admettre que le but de cette mission lui avait parut incongrue. Le désir de leur chef de diviser leur force ne semblait pas justifié.

Se priver des Gundam en s'en prenant directement aux pilotes lui avait parut aberrant mais il avait suivit les ordres. Il ne voyait pas comment il aurait put s'y opposer. Jusqu'à présent les professeurs avaient agit pour le bien de leur cause.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait prisonnier, il commençait à douter du bien fondé de cette mission.

En aucun cas l'attitude des pilotes ne semblait trahir leur idéal.

Le bip de communication retentit.

« Comme je vous l'avais annoncé. » Déclara Quatre au professeur J qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran. «Votre opération commando a été un véritable échec! »

« Votre rébellion enfantine ne vous apportera rien de bon! » Vociféra le professeur. « Ces parasites ne vous... »

« Parasites? » Répéta Quatre en serrant les poings.

« Oui, ce ne sont que des parasites qui se développe à nos crochets. » Continua le professeur avant que le regard noir et froid que lui lança le pilote ne le fige.

« Comment pouvez-vous appeler mes frères...Mes frères et soeurs d'arme! Comment osez-vous les appeler des parasites! Ils se sont battu pour vous en croyant défendre un idéal qui les conduirait à un espoir, alors qu'en fait vous n'avez fait que les manipuler. Vous vous êtes particulièrement acharné sur Heero sans voir sa souffrance ... »

Les mots utilisé par Quatre touchèrent le soldats et son camarade.

Le petit blond avait bien manoeuvré.

Le soldat soupira, il s'était fait à nouveau avoir par le pilote de Gundam, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

La colère qu'il pouvait lire sur les traits de l'adolescent n'était pas feinte.

Quatre avait voulu leur montrer le but caché de l'opération et il avait réussit.

Les pilotes n'étaient pas en tord.

« Mais parce qu'ils ne sont pas humain! » Répliqua J en tapant du poing sur la table devant lui. « Quand vous mettrez-vous dans le crâne, qu'aucun d'entre eux... »

« Et vous professeur ? Croyez-vous avoir encore quelque chose d'humain en vous? » Questionna Hilde en se plaçant à côté de Quatre. « Vous avez le coeur aussi froid que vos prothèses. »

Le vieil homme pâlit en la regardant et préféra couper la conversation.

« Je crois qu'ils nous laisseront tranquille un petit moment. » Soupira Quatre.

« Bien manoeuvré! » Le félicita le soldat avec un sourire.

« Je m'excuse d'avoir procédé de la sorte, mais je n'en ai aucun remord. Il fallait que vous sachiez pourquoi nous... »

« Je comprends » L'interrompit l'homme. « J'avertirais les autres unités et je ne pense pas que vous ayez à craindre une nouvelle tentative. Nous protégeons toujours les nôtres. »

Il salua et suivit de son camarades sortit.

« J'aimerais avoir son optimisme...Je ne crois pas que J abandonne si facilement. »fit remarquer Hilde en se passant une main sur le front.

« Tu devrais retourner t'allonger. » Lui conseilla Trowa.

« Oui, moi aussi. Mais il n'est pas tout seul a prendre les décisions au sein de la résistance. » Reprit Noïn pour répondre à Hilde. « D'après Sally nous n'avons pas que des ennemis parmi les professeurs... »

« cela reste a voir. » Déclara Wufei en haussant les épaules visiblement pas convaincu.

«Nous verrons bien avec le temps. » sourit Quatre en les regardant tous. « Nous avons du temps devant nous maintenant, devant nous tous. A nous de l'utiliser au mieux pour atteindre nos objectifs. »

A suivre...


	16. Les objections de Sally

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

**Précisions : **Vous allez me détester après un tel chapitre mais j'ai une excuse je suis en stage sur les soins palliatifs!

Comment ce n'est pas une excuse?...bon vous avez peut être raison mais cela m'a quand même pas mal chamboulé

Je n'ai pas fait mon bond dans le temps mais il va bientôt arriver. Merci pour votre soutien

**La vérité sur Heero**

**Chapitre 15**

Tout était redevenue calme à la résidence.

Duo allongé sur son lit fixait le plafond de sa chambre.

Après le départ des soldats, les autres étaient venu leur faire un rapport de la situation.

Ils avaient réussit à s'en tirer sans la moindre casse ce qui était déjà une belle performance!

Ni Heero, ni lui n'avaient vraiment été convaincu qu'ils en avaient finit avec le professeur J.

Le vieil homme n'abandonnerait pas aussi facilement. Duo espérait que les autres professeurs se montreraient plus coopératifs.

Puis ils étaient tous repartit pour les laisser se reposer.

Sauf Hilde qui, sous la pression de Sally, avait dû se rallonger dans son lit.

Elle dormait paisiblement en émettant de temps en temps un petit ronflement qui faisait sourire le pilote américain.

Il soupira et se redressa: rester sans rien faire lui devenait pesant.

Déjà le fait d'avoir été évincer de la bataille lui avait mit le bourdon, mais là le silence et l'inactivité commençait à lui peser.

Il n'était pas aussi inconscient que son attitude pouvait le laisser croire en certaines occasions.

Il savait que son état de santé nécessitait qu'il se repose et ne tente aucun geste brusque, mais rester cinq minutes de plus à se tourner les pouces, allait le rendre dingue!

Il aurait bien éveillé Heero mais celui-ci était encore si faible qu'il avait préféré le laisser dormir.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire doux et satisfait.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait rêver comme rapprochement avec le pilote japonais, mais c'était bien plus qu'il n'avait espérée!

Il s'assurait régulièrement que la présence du japonais était toujours là, bien ancré en lui.

Comme il avait obtenu de Sally, de ne pas être relié en permanence aux machines de surveillance médicale, il se leva et sans faire de bruit et sortit de la chambre.

Il marcha doucement dans le couloir sans but précis.

Il ne prit pas l'escalier pour descendre et essayer de voir à quoi s'occupaient les autres.

Il avança jusqu'au bureau de Sally dont la porte était ouverte.

Il pouvaient voir la jeune femme plongé dans la lecture de rapport qui s'éparpillaient non seulement sur le bureau mais aussi par terre.

Elle était si concentré qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer.

Il s'avança en souriant, juste après avoir toqué légèrement à la porte.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui et malgré sa fatigue et les traits tendues d'inquiétude de son visage, elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu devrais te reposer toi aussi! » Déclara-t-il. «Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas pris de temps pour toi depuis que tu as commencé tes recherches ici! »

«C'est vrai. » Soupira le docteur en s'étirant sur sa chaise. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre le peu de temps ... »

« Je sais » L'interrompit Duo en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui se trouvait en face du bureau.

« Tu devrais toi aussi te ménager...Entre tes blessures et la présence d'Heero, ton corps subit un traitement peu habituel. »

«C'est sûr mais tout va bien! » Assura Duo avant de répondre à la question muette qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de Sally. « Heero dors pour le moment. De nous deux c'est lui le plus faible... »

Il marqua une hésitation.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder la suite de la conversation.

Il n'était pas vraiment venu dans le but de demander quelque chose à la chinoise, mais maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant elle, il ne voulais pas hésiter plus longtemps.

Il se mit à s'agiter nerveusement sur sa chaise, crispant et se tordant les doigts.

Sally remarquant son attitude lui sourit doucement pour l'encourager à parler.

Duo serra les poings.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur le traitement que vous avez envisagée pour sauver Heero...Et si possible je voudrais le voir... »

Sally marqua un temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

Son sourire disparut de son visage.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo vienne si vite lui demander des explications à ce sujet.

D'ailleurs elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que l'américain l'interroge à se propos.

Elle avait imaginé qu'il les laisserait s'occuper de la prise en charge médical en toute confiance.

En croisant le regard inquiet mais déterminé du pilote, elle comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question de confiance.

Duo avait entièrement confiance, mais il voulait des réponses pour se préparer à toutes les éventualités.

« Je ne sais pas si je pourrais t'expliquer clairement les choses, sans me montrer trop directe. »Préféra prévenir la jeune femme en se levant.

« Je prend le risque. » Répondit Duo en se mettant debout à son tour.

Elle acquiesça et sortit du bureau pour le conduire dans une pièce adjacente dont la porte était fermé.

Elle entra la première et se dirigea vers le fond de ce qui avait dû être une chambre spacieuse, mais qui avait été transformé en chambre d'un service de réanimation de pointe d'un hôpital.

Le centre de la pièce était occupé par un lit médicalisé.

La fenêtre dans le fond avait été obstruée par de grand rideau sombre.

La lumière régnant dans la pièce provenait de l'éclairage au néon, dont l'intensité avait été réglé assez basse.

Des appareils de surveillance médicale occupaient tous les côtés de la pièce.

Il y régnait un bruit stressant de Bip plus ou moins régulier.

Au plus près de la porte, il avait une table immense et un placard remplis à ras bord de tout le matériel nécessaire aux soins.

Tout cela s'entassait sans ordre apparent.

Le nécessaire à la toilette entre les seringues et les bouteilles de désinfectant.

A vrai dire il n'y avait pas de place ailleurs pour entasser tout ce dont Sally avait besoin.

Elle s'était avancé vers le lit et se retourna pour voir si Duo la suivait.

Le pilote avait marqué un temps d'arrêt sur le pas de la porte.

Il était livide, mais il voulait voir Heero.

Alors serrant les poings plus fort, il s'avança dans la pièce en direction du lit.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans ses paumes quand il regarda le corps qui reposait à l'intérieur.

Une peau si pâle que la blancheur des draps paraissait terne à côté.

Des bras si maigre et marqués par des hématomes aux couleurs se déclinant du violet au marron clair

Des cernes si grand sous des yeux clos depuis une éternité.

Des cheveux rebelles du japonais, il ne restait rien.

Tout avait été rasé pour poser des électrodes.

Un tuyau étrange sortant de la bouche du son coéquipier était relié à une machine qui émettait des bruits réguliers, assurant que la respiration artificielle s'effectuait.

Des perfusions si nombreuses qu'il était impossible de les compter.

Duo en aurait hurler.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle image.

Il ne sentait plus ses mains tellement ses doigts s'étaient crispés.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de crier.

Il tentait difficilement de retenir ses larmes mais il y parvenait encore.

«Tu veux revenir sur ta décision ? » Lui demanda Sally d'une voix grave.

« Revenir dessus ? » Répéta Duo d'une voix brisé par les émotions qui le submergeaient.

« A propos du traitement ? » Questionna Sally puis devant le regard perdu de l'américain , elle continua pour développer son idée. « Il est peut être trop tard pour que le traitement soit efficace. Il se peut aussi qu'Heero ne le supporte pas. Pour le moment nous avons réussit à endiguer la douleur mais il n'ait pas certain que si nous commençons le nouveau protocole, Heero n'en éprouve pas de terrible souffrance. Nous n'avons put évaluer l'efficacité du traitement qu'en théorie, en pratique nous ne connaissons pas les effets possible sur le corps humain. Ni les effets secondaires à court moyen et long terme. »

« Ça suffit ! » Hurla Duo en se bouchant les oreilles.

Sally sursauta .

Elle allait pour répondre quand la porte restée entre ouverte s'ouvrit en grand sur les autres pilotes, Noïn et les G-souls.

Quatre fût le premier à s'avancer dans la pièce avec quelques hésitations.

Il devait avoir senti la détresse et la douleur de l'américain.

Il prit Duo dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui.

Duo desserra les poings et se raccrocha à son ami avec force.

Les larmes inondaient leurs visages à tous les deux.

Tous les autres s'approchèrent et les entourèrent.

« Ce n'est que l'exacte vérité. » Reprit Sally sur la défensive d'une voix lente et épuisée. « Nous n'avons qu'une chance infime que tout se passe bien... »

« Je veux qu'Heero reste avec moi! » Clama à haute voix Duo en s'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de la manche.

_« Je suis là. » _Lui assura la voix Heero.

Duo garda son bras devant ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas qu'Heero se voit dans cet état.

Pas par ses yeux à lui.

« N_ous le savons depuis le départ que nous n'avons qu'une toute petite chance de réussite. »_Lui dit Heero.

« Je sais bien ! » Hoqueta Duo entre deux sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à contenir. « Mais c'est une chose de l'entendre et une autre de le comprendre... »

Les autres se taisaient, ayant compris que Duo discutait avec Heero.

« En te voyant comme cela dans ce lit, je me dis que tu n'es déjà plus...Mais je refuse... »

« Duo! » Intervint Sally. « Allons finir cette discussion ailleurs. »

« Non! » Se révolta le pilote du Deathsythe en esquivant la main rassurante du docteur qui venait pour se poser sur son épaule. « Je refuse de te laisser dans cet état , même si le traitement ne marche pas,même si tu finis par mourir , tu as le droit d'être traité en être humain jusqu'au bout...»

Sally soupira et ferma les yeux.

Elle savait que ce ne serait pas évident de leur faire comprendre la nécessité de tous ses branchements et matériel.

Que l'aspect physique d'Heero pouvait donner l'impression qu'il n'avait été que le sujet d'une expérience.

Qu'elle s'était acharné sur lui pour faire progresser la science médicale.

Habituée à voir Heero étendu dans ce lit et bien qu'elle sache l'image choquante cela pouvait être, elle avait manqué de clairvoyance et d'objectivité en laissant entrer Duo.

_« Duo ne soit pas si égotiste. »_Lui murmura d'une voix calme et apaisante Heero. « _Si les recherches effectué sur moi peuvent menée au bien être et à la survie des G-souls, tout cela n'aura pas été inutile. »_

_« Et pourquoi pas ? » _Raisonna dans leur tête la voix d'Hilde. « _Pourquoi ne pas laisser Duo être égoïste? Il en a tout autant le droit que toi! Et puis arrêtez d'être aussi alarmiste et défaitiste les gars! Je suis sûre que si on s'y met tous on trouvera un moyen! »_

La jeune pilote n'était pas avec eux.

Elle s'était servit de sa capacité de parole mentale pour intervenir.

Duo comprit qu'elle refusait elle aussi de montrer à Solo l'image de son frère étendu dans ce lit plus mort que vif.

« Elle a raison. » Déclara à son tour Quatre avec un sourire timide mais qui se voulait confiant et déterminé. « On doit pouvoir trouver une solution pour se passer de tout ce matériel barbare. »

« Mais c'est ce qui le maintient en vie!»Balbutia Sally en fixant Quatre avec deux yeux ronds.

« Une G-souls pourrait pas assurer ce travail? » Demanda Wufei en haussant les sourcils.

_« Bien sûr que si ! » _Assura Solo en utilisant la télépathie d'Hilde. _« Nous serions même plus capable que des machines pour diagnostiquer ce qui convient et ce qu'il faut modifier dans son traitement. »_

« Son organisme ne supportera pas le transfert! » Répondit Sally en hochant négativement la tête.«Son corps est si affaiblis que l'énergie qu'il recevrait le tuerait!»

« Et si nous utilisions un adaptateur? » Marmonna Duo en reniflant fort peu discrètement.

« Pardon? Un quoi? » S'enquit Sally ne comprenant pas de quoi voulait parler le natté.

« Vous savez un truc qu'on met pour protéger les appareils électriques quand le courant est pas le bon. C'était très courant au vingtième siècle... » Expliqua Duo en séchant ses larmes mais en gardant ses yeux fermés

«Tu veux parler d'un transformateur , qui convertit le courant pour alimenter un appareil éléctrique?» Questionna Wufei.

Duo hocha affirmativement la tête.

« Sur le principe, ce serait une excellente idée. »Convint Sally d'une voix plus posée. «Puisque les G-souls sont alimenté en énergie par un dérivé du carburant des Gundam avec lequel nous avons mis au point le nouveau traitement. Mais comment pourrait-on faire? »

« _Oui en théorie c'est effectivement possible. »_Confirma Heero à Duo avec une pointe d'espoir qui rechauffa le coeur de l'amèricain.

« En se servant de nous! » Intervint à son tour Quatre. « On pourrait agir comme mémoire tampon entre les G-souls et le corps d'Heero! »

« Pardon? » S'étonna Sally tout en se massant les tempes.

« Les G-souls assureront les fonctions vitales d'Heero en passant par nous. » Développa le blond avec un sourire victorieux.

« Mais tu ne réalises pas à quel point cela va être contraignant surtout au début! » Objecta Sally en se demandant si elle pourrait leur faire entendre raison. « Pour rendre ton plan possible, il faudrait que vous restiez en permanence en contact physique avec Heero! »

« S'il faut un volontaire, y a pas de souci! Premier! » Lança Duo fermement.

« Vous ne pourrez pas être là tout le temps! N'oubliez pas que nous sommes en guerre! De plus si Heero souffre il est probable que vous ressentirez vous aussi de la souffrance! » Reprit Sally en soupirant

« Et alors? » L'interrompit Wufei. « C'est toi le médecin, tu feras ce qu'il faut pour limiter la douleur! »

«Nous pouvons établir un roulement... »Fit remarquer Trowa en haussant les épaules.

« Le nouveau traitement peut s'avérer dangereux, en vous exposant il y a des risques pour que vous subissiez des effets secondaires inconnus encore à l'heure actuelle! » Les prévint la jeune femme.

«Il faudrait d'abord savoir si d'après les G-souls, cette mise en place est possible. » Commenta Quatre.

_« Sans problème! »_Intervint Hope soutenue par les regards brillants des autres G-souls. _«C'est à se demander comment on n'y a pas pensée... »_

_«_Vous m'écoutez? » Lança Sally.

« Je crois bien que non. » Lui fit remarquer Noïn avec un sourire.

L'ancien colonel se passa un main dans les cheveux et devant l'air sidérée du docteur, reprit la parole alors qu'autour d'elles la discussion entre les pilotes et les G-souls battait son plein.

« Ça fait du bien de les voir reprendre du poil de la bête. Depuis qu'ils ont tout découvert, ils étaient tous un peu déprimés. Même si les chances de réussite ne changent pas, le fait de les voir se prendre en main est quelque chose d'apaisant? Vous ne trouvez pas? »

« Si. Bien sûr que si mais... »

« Rassurez-vous, Sally, pour les missions, je vous laisserais le temps de vous organiser avec eux. De toute façon, il faut que je négocie avec les professeurs avant de les envoyer sur le terrain. Nous devons leur faire comprendre que nous sommes toujours un allié avec lequel il faut compter. » Continua Noïn sans tenir compte de l'interruption du docteur

« Mais... » Objecta encore une fois Sally sans conviction. « Ils n'y connaissent rien en médecine et... »

« Et vous vous ignorez comment fonctionne exactement les G-souls. » La coupa Duo avec un sourire radieux. « De plus d'après leurs estimations en passant par un tel lien, le traitement que vous avez mis au point a plus de chance de réussite que sans leur intervention! Ne dites pas non... »

Quatre et Trowa avait arraché les rideaux de la fenêtre et un rayon de soleil couchant illuminait la pièce.

Duo avait enlevé ses mains de ses yeux et la fixait avec un regard si déterminé qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de croire que tout était possible.

Elle soupira et avant d'abandonner définitivement, elle fixa Duo et lui demanda:

« Sans regret quoi qu'il arrive ? »

« Sans regret quoi qu'il arrive! » Lui assura Duo en hochant la tête.

Au fond des yeux violet un éclat bleu profond eut raison de ses dernières hésitations.

Après tout elle avait été d'accord avec la décision de Noïn de laisser Heero choisir.

Elle avait accepté que le pilote japonais est confié sa vie à la décision de Duo.

En tant que médecin, une part d'elle se révoltait de cette démarche des plus dingue et vraiment pas conventionnelle.

Elle manquait d'informations pour que son côté pragmatique de scientifique accepte la situation sans tergiverser.

Mais en tant que femme, non tout simplement en tant qu'être humain, il était primordiale de respecter les décisions d'Heero et de sa famille.

Car c'est bien ce qu'ils représentaient tous, sa famille.

**A suivre...**


	17. Sa raison de vivre

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

Précisions : Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce chapitre!Tout d'abord voila mon premier bond dans le temps. Il est petit il ne couvre que trois mois. Ensuite il est un peu plus long car je n'avait pas prévu que la miss serait aussi collante.(A croire qu'elle était penchée au dessu de mon épaule me dictant ce qu'elle pouvait ou ne pouvai pas faire, lol)

...Oui vos pires craintes sont justifié. Mais j'averis convenablement les" Rélénaphobe" que la miss apparait et se trouve être completement OOC. Enfin c'était pour moi un passage obligatiore

sinon la dernière"mauvaise" nouvelle...Hum hum pour le prochain chapitre je vais m'essayer à un genre plus heu charnel...donc heu...1 il faut que je l'ecrive (c'est pas gagné) 2 que cela corresponde à ce que je veux dire et que se soit "beau" (façon de parler) donc il risque d'y avoir de l'attente...Je suis désolée de vous demander encore d'attendre vu votre fidélité mais j'espère que vous en serez recompensé(Croise les doigts, allume un cierge et va cogiter comme jamais auparavant pour ecrire un chapitre de fic)

Bonne Lecture!

Et surtout MERCI !!!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**La vérité sur Heero**

**Chapitre 16**

En montant l'escalier qui la conduirait aux chambres, Noïn soupirait devant la tâche ardue qui l'attendait.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette résidence de la famille Winner.

Trois long mois à couteau tiré avec les professeurs, et plus particulièrement avec celui qui avait été le mentor d'Heero.

Elle y avait usé toute sa patience et sa diplomatie, mais elle avait réussit à trouver un terrain d'entente avec les professeurs même si J n'était pas coopératif.

Trois mois qu'ils espéraient que le traitement seraient efficace pour le pilote japonnais.

Heureusement cet espoir n'avait pas été déçus !

Si l'organisation des soins n'avait pas posé en soi de difficulté. Tout le monde étant prêt à s'engager dans la démarche, aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment mesuré les contraintes que cela supposait.

Comme l'avait annoncé Sally, il avait été nécessaire dès le départ que les pilotes restent à tour de rôle en permanence auprès du corps.

L'intervention des G-souls passait au travers de Duo et des autres avant d'atteindre Heero.

Sans interruptions ils devaient maintenir un contact physique avec le corps du pilote japonais.

Il avait bien fallut un mois avant de remarquer une amélioration notable.

Un mois qui leur avait à tous parut très long.

Se tenir près du corps inerte du pilote n'avait rien de facile.

Grâce à Sally qui lui avait fait des rapports réguliers, Noïn savait ce qu'avait enduré les pilotes.

Non seulement ils avaient dû supporter la douleur physique qui émanait d'Heero, mais ils avaient dû partager bien plus qu'ils ne l'auraient crut avec la G-souls qui les accompagnait.

En ressortant de la chambre, après leur tour de garde, elle les avaient observé.

Tous ressortaient épuisés et à bout de résistance nerveuse.

D'après ce qu'ils avaient tous bien voulu révéler à Sally, ils s'étaient confronté à leur plus profonde peur mais aussi à l'angoisse des G-souls.

Elles voulaient vivre et par moment l'état d'Heero les plaçait devant une perspective d'avenir si sombre qu'elles doutaient de leur réussite.

Sans le soutien inconditionnel des uns et des autres, la dépression des G-souls aurait put freiner le rétablissement du pilote japonais.

Noïn ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait se passer dans la tête des pilotes, confronté en permanence à cette angoisse de mort.

Si la décision, lui avait appartenu, Noïn aurait peut être mis fin à tout cela.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de la faire, car devant le peu de résultat, elle avait douté de l'efficacité de ce traitement.

Mais la patience et la persévérances des pilotes et des G-souls avaient finit par payer.

Sally lui avait confirmé qu'il y avait eut une très nette progression.

Et ils avaient donc continué ainsi.

Les pilotes se relayaient avec de plus en plus de facilité.

L'espoir chassait petit à petit l'angoisse.

Maintenant Sally était très optimiste quand à la guérison d'Heero.

Depuis un mois, Noïn avait recommencer à envoyer les pilotes en mission.

Pas plus de deux à la fois pour qu'ils puissent continuer à se passer le relais auprès du corps d'Heero sans s'épuiser.

Noïn venait d'atteindre la porte de la chambre. Elle soupira une dernière fois.

Sans plus aucun signe d'hésitation, elle entra.

La pièce avait beaucoup changé en trois mois.

Il n'y avait pratiquement plus aucun appareil médicale.

La fenêtre avait été complètement dégagée.

Heero était couché dans un grand lit à deux places, confortablement couvert par un grosse couette.

Le reste du mobilier se composait d'une armoire remplie de linge, d'une table avec quatre chaises et d'un canapé très confortable.

Quatre était justement assis dans celui-ci en train de lire.

Il releva doucement la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

Noïn lui rendit son salut et s'approcha du lit.

Sur le côté gauche près de la porte, il y avait encore un appareil que Sally venait brancher régulièrement pour s'assurer que les fonctions vitales d'Heero étaient normales.

Et puis il y avait la perfusion.

Un sac contenant un liquide de couleur jaune clair, relié par un tuyau transparent au bras d'Heero.

Le médicament expérimentale mis au point par Sally et Iria Winner à partir des molécules radioactive du carburant des Gundams.

L'ancien colonel frissonnait toujours en pensant d'où venait ce produit auquel Heero devait la vie.

Son sourire s'élargit en observant les deux corps enlacés dans le lit.

Heero avait reprit du poids. Ses bras n'étaient plus couvert de marque et sa peau avait retrouvé sa souplesse. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés et semblaient encore plus indiscipliné.

Ses yeux et les traits de son visage bien que toujours marqué par la fatigue, s'étaient détendus.

Duo s'était allongé contre lui. Sa tête reposant sur le torse de son compagnon.

Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres. L'américain avait enlacé les doigts d'une de ses mains à celle d'Heero.

Noïn savait que s'était par là que le lien entre le corps et la G-soul se faisait.

Dans le cas de Duo, ce qui faisait office de G-souls s'était le propre esprit du pilote japonais.

Hell , la G-souls de son Gundam aidait tout le monde à maintenir le lien.

Même si maintenant le contact physique n'était plus aussi nécessaire, il facilitait grandement les soins.

Sally ne voulait pas encore autorisé les G-souls à entrer directement en contact avec Heero.

Elle voulait être sûr de la stabilité du traitement.

Noïn reconnaissant son ignorance dans ce domaine, laissait Sally et les autres, seuls juges de la situation.

De toute façon, il aurait été bien difficile de décoller le natté du corps d'Heero, tant qu'il n'estimerait pas celui-ci suffisamment fort pour se passer de son soutien!

Duo ne forçait pas les autres à faire de même.

Si l'un des autres pilotes avait souhaité retirer son aide, il l'aurait très bien compris.

Mais aucun de leurs camarades n'avait émis l'hypothèse.

Et si Sally commençait à envisager la séparation, elle préférait prendre son temps avant de rompre définitivement les liens.

C'était la raison pour laquelle Trowa et Wufei étaient partit en mission de quatre jours, et non l'un des trois autres.

Duo avait refusé catégoriquement. Et Sally n'avait pas insisté, car elle était du même avis.

Quand à Quatre et Hilde, après l'américain s'étaient ceux qui possédaient le lien le plus puissant avec le pilote japonais. Sally avait préférée qu'il reste pour épauler au mieux Duo.

Sauf que là, Noïn n'avait vraiment pas le choix.

Elle devait envoyer le natté et le petit blond en mission.

Wufei et Trowa ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain ce qui retarderait dangereusement cette mission. De plus après celle qu'ils venaient d'accomplir, un peu de repos leur ferait du bien!

Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix!

Il lui restait seulement à en convaincre l'américain.

_« Maudit professeur J! »_ Jura-telle mentalement. « _J'aurais très bien put me charger de cela! Mais non! Monsieur fait sa tête de cochon! Je me demande quel coup tordu il prépare et pourquoi il mêlé Réléna à tout cela!? »_

Elle soupira et se pencha vers Duo pour lui secouer l'épaule doucement.

Duo ouvrit un oeil et en la voyant fit une grimace peu amène.

Apparemment les G-souls lui avaient déjà parlé de cette mission.

« Pas envie » Marmonna l'américain en se bouïnant un peu plus contre Heero.

« Je comprends. » Lui assura Noïn en serrant les poings. « Mais le professeur J à été formel. Réléna a besoin d'une escorte et il t'a désigné avec Quatre. »

« Je peux certainement m'en occuper tout seul... » Intervint Quatre qui s'était rapproché du lit.

« Non il a stipulé que vous deviez vous y rendre ensemble et que s'il n'avait pas la confirmation que vous y étiez, il considérait cet acte comme une nouvelle trahison et nos accords tomberaient définitivement à l'eau! » Expliqua nerveusement Noïn.

« Il devient trop sénile, le vieux! » s'exclama Duo en s'étirant sans lâcher la main de l'endormit.

«Il a sûrement une idée derrière la tête. » Reprit La femme brune. « Je me demande pourquoi il a mêler Réléna à tout cela... »

« Il croit peut être que la princesse va arriver à me convaincre de lui laisser Heero » Conclu Duo avec une ironie plus que mordante.

« _Cela doit faire partit de ses options mais je ne crois pas qu'il y arrivera » _Expliqua Heero. « _S'il croit pouvoir manipuler Réléna, il se trompe lourdement. »_

« J'aimerais avoir ton optimisme » Murmura Duo. «En attendant c'est moi qui vais affronter le dragon! »

Quatre et Noïn éclatèrent de rire.

Duo rougit en réalisant que sa dernière réplique faisait très théâtrale et donnait dans le conte pour enfant sage.

« Qui va prendre le relais à notre place? Hilde ne peut pas tenir toute seule jusqu'à demain ? » Demanda le natté en changeant de sujet.

« Sally et Hell »Annonça Noïn. « Cela fait un petit moment que Sally s'interroge sur le pourquoi du comment . Hell lui a donc proposé de lui montrer. Elles sont d'ailleurs en train de s'entraîner avec Hilde. »

« C'est Wufei qui va être content! » S'exclama l'américain avec un sourire malicieux. « Vous ne voudriez pas filmer sa réaction pour nous? »

« Estime-toi heureux de ne pas être là quand il le découvrira! A mon avis ça va barder! » Reprit Quatre en riant.

«Tu as raison! » Admit Duo en éclatant de rire à son tour. «Tout me semble régler! Quand partons nous? »

« Ce soir et vous rejoindrez Réléna demain matin à son hôtel. » Commença Noïn en leur donnant toutes les informations qui leur seraient nécessaire pour mener à bien cette mission.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il était exactement 10 heures du matin.

Réléna venait de finir de se préparer.

Elle quitta sa chambre pour s'asseoir dans le boudoir qui constituait avec une salle de bain sa suite dans cet hôtel.

Un petit déjeuner avait été apporté par le service d'étage. Il avait été déposé sur une table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

Elle attendait patiemment devant une tasse de thé que son escorte arrive.

Elle reposa sa tasse sur la table et se leva pour faire les cents pas.

Elle était impatiente de discuter avec les pilotes.

Elle était aussi nerveuse.

La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le professeurs J lui tournait dans la tête depuis plus de deux jours maintenant.

Elle soupira et se saisit d'un cadre de photos qui se trouvait sur la table.

_« Père, que dois-je faire? »_

Une photo d'elle et son père au temps d'avant.

Avant que la guerre ne vienne tout chambouler.

Non...

En fait avant que sa rencontre avec un adolescent inconnu ne vienne bouleverser tout son quotidien de petite fille ayant grandit dans un univers protégé. C'est sa rencontre avec Heero qui l'avait conduite à vouloir militer pour la paix.

A l'époque il avait tout d'un animal sauvage que rien ne pourrait détourner de son objectif.

Ne reculant devant aucun sacrifice.

La mort de son père adoptif avait fait entrer Réléna de plein fouet dans ce monde dangereux et sombre qui semblait être celui du jeune homme.

Elle s'était attaché à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, cherchant à comprendre ce qui le poussait à agir.

Elle avait finit par comprendre ce qui poussait les pilotes et les résistants à lutter pour s'opposer à la politique de OZ.

Mais l' ambition des hommes lui avait aussi ouverts les yeux.

La paix durable ne pouvait pas s'établir sur un champ de bataille.

C'est pourquoi, elle militait pour un pacifisme et un désarmement totale.

Avec toute sa force et sa conviction, elle voulait convaincre les peuples de la terre et des colonie qu'ils pouvaient tous vivre en paix!

Elle avaient bien compris qu'elle devait touché le coeur des gens du commun pour neutraliser les forces des gouvernements.

Un général sans soldat ne peut mener de bataille!

Elle avait l'espoir de toucher un maximum de personne et d'en convaincre la majorité de se ranger à son avis.

Tout comme sa rencontre avec Heero avait été déterminante pour elle.

Mais elle réalisait qu'elle évoluait encore dans un monde protégé.

Protégé par la résistance.

Protégé par les pilotes

Elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois ou Heero et les autres étaient venu à son secours.

Chaque fois ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour la sienne.

Encore maintenant elle s'appuyait sur eux pour la protéger lors de ses interventions publiques.

Réléna se sentait lâche.

Comme si accepter leur protection trahissait son idéale.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se passer de leur soutien.

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle avait peur.

Peur de mourir avant d'avoir put convaincre les gens!

Peur de mourir tout simplement.

Peur de la souffrance.

Mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus s'était de perdre définitivement Heero.

Au fils du temps et de leur rencontre, elle avait remarqué que le masque de soldat qu'affichait le pilote japonais s'effaçait pour prendre des traits plus humains.

Elle avait longtemps espéré que ces changements se soient opérés grâce à elle.

Elle en avait même été convaincue!

Un temps.

Le temps que son coeur de jeune fille mûrissent pour comprendre ce qu'elle représentait pour Heero.

Pour lui, elle faisait partit de sa mission.

Elle ne se leurrait plus sur les motivations du pilote à la protéger.

Mais elle n'était pas décidé à le lâcher pour autant!

« _Il n'est jamais évident d'admettre qu'on est pas aussi mature qu'on peut le croire. »_ Soupira-t-elle en reposant la photo.

La conversation qu'elle avait eut avec le mentor d'Heero n'avait fait que renforcer ses craintes.

Le vieil homme lui avait expliqué que suite à des divergences d'opinions entre les pilotes et eux même, ceux-ci étaient partit de leur côté pour mener seul leurs combats contre OZ.

Il avait déclarer que les pilotes, l'américain en tête de liste, avaient perdu toutes notions de respect.

Toujours d'après lui, ils s'étaient lancé dans des expérimentations dangereuses.

Plus dangereuse que les robot-mobiles!

Selon une rumeur que lui avait transmit un des ses espions dans leur base, les risques que prenaient les jeunes gens étaient incommensurables!

Il était fort probable que l'un d'eux finisse par se tuer dans ses expériences désastreuses!

Il avait ensuite demander à la jeune fille, si elle se sentait capable de les raisonner.

Sans Hésitations, Réléna avait affirmer qu'elle s'occuperait de les faire changer d'avis s'ils voulaient bien lui envoyer des pilotes pour l'escorter lors de son prochain discours.

J lui avait sourit avec gratitude et lui avait annoncé qu'il s'arrangerait pour contacter Noïn et que celle-ci fasse son possible pour que les pilotes désigné soit Quatre et Heero.

Car d'après lui, ce serait eux les plus facile à convaincre.

« _Je ne peux pas les laisser faire n'importe quoi! »_ Se motiva Réléna en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil alors qu'on frappait à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez! » Dit-elle en se relevant pour lisser sa jupe.

« Hello! » La salua Duo avec un sourire charmeur. «Nous voici pour vous servir, princesse! »

Il s'inclina un peu trop devant elle et sa natte passa par-dessus son épaule.

Il était suivit par Quatre qui referma la porte et la salua à son tour en lui tendant la main.

Réléna ne s'attendait pas à voir l'américain.

Elle se demandait pourquoi Heero n'était pas là.

« Bonjour! Nous sommes un peu en retard mais il y avait un accident sur la route et nous avons du faire un détour. » Expliqua le blond alors qu'elle lui serrait la main.

«Bonjour et merci à vous de m'escorter dans ma visite d'aujourd'hui. » Lui répondit Réléna en souriant aimablement. « Mais d'après ce que le professeur J m'avait annoncé, Heero aurait dû être avec vous? »

Elle n'avait pas voulu préciser qu'en fait, il aurait dû être là à la place de Duo.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Ce n'est pas les ordres que nous avons reçus » Répondit Quatre avec une tension dans la voix qui n'échappa pas à la jeune fille.

« Mais... »

« De toute façon, Heero était pris ailleurs. » L'interrompit Duo d'un ton sec et tranchant.

Son regard croisa les yeux violet du natté .

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment se jaugeant du regard.

Leur comportement était loin de rassurer Réléna.

Elle les examina tous les deux de la tête au pied.

Tous deux portaient un costumes civile de couleur bleu sombre pour Duo et ivoire pour Quatre.

Bien qu'ils n'en laissent rien paraître, elle avait appris à reconnaître la tension et la nervosité sur les visages de ses interlocuteurs.

Ils étaient visiblement sur la défensive.

Surtout l'américain, quand ils avaient parlé d'Heero.

Il avait piqué un gâteau qui restait sur son plateau. Il le dévorait sans donner l'impression de se préoccuper des deux autres.

Quand à Quatre, il la fixait avec un sourire figé qui commençait à l'agacer.

Elle détourna la tête, se mordant la lèvre.

« On y va? » Questionna Duo, visiblement pressé d'en finir avec cette mission.

« Avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous me donniez votre version des faits! » Déclara Réléna décidée à comprendre ce qui se tramait.

« Pardon? »

« Que vous a dit le professeur J? » L'interrogea Quatre en la fixant . Son sourire avait disparut de son visage et ses yeux exprimaient une colère qui la fit frissonner

Elle garda pourtant les siens bien ancré dans ceux du pilote.

Sa décision était prise.

Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser risquer leur vie inutilement dans une chasse à l'armement.

Ils avaient tous déjà bien trop sacrifiée à cette guerre .

Elle ne devait pas les laisser se conduire comme leurs ennemis.

« La course aux armes perfectionnée n'est pas la solution à ce conflit. Améliorer vos armes ne vous conduira pas à la victoire. » Déclara avec fougue la jeune fille avant de se faire interrompre par Duo qui poussa un rugissement de colère.

« Je vais le tuer! » Annonça l'américain quand il eut reprit son calme.

« Il vous a dit que nous cherchions à améliorer notre armement? »Reformula Quatre très pâle.

Réléna se contenta d' hocher la tête.

La réaction de l'américain lui avait fait peur.

Il y avait eut tant de colère et de frustration dans son cri qu'elle avait sentit son coeur manquer un battement.

Duo serrait les poings de rage, quand à Quatre, il jura dans sa langue maternelle.

« Il vous a mentit »Commença d'expliquer Quatre. « Nous ne sommes pas en train d'essayer de perfectionner nos armes. Notre seul but est de soigner Heero. »

« Soigner Heero? » Répéta Réléna d'une voix tremblante.

« Oui. » Lui affirma le blond.

Il allait continuer quand Duo intervint à son tour.

« Il ne recule décidément devant aucun moyen pour parvenir à ses fins » Gronda Duo en fermant les yeux et levant la tête au plafond.

Il inspira plusieurs fois à fond.

Il essayait de se calmer et les deux autres le laissèrent regagner son self contrôle.

« Heero souffre depuis très longtemps d'un cancer assez rare. » Lui avoua le natté en ouvrant les yeux. « Nous ne l'avons appris que très récemment. Par contre le professeur J était au courant depuis le début. Mais il n'a jamais vraiment tenté de soigner Heero. »

Réléna écoutait le récit de Duo en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Elle aurait voulu garder un visage impassible et ferme en entendant ses paroles.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle n'y arrivait pas.

Tout d'abord parce que la voix de l'américain était chargé d'une émotion contenu mais vibrante qui résonnait au plus profond de son coeur.

Parce que son regard exprimait une colère et une douleur qu'elle pouvait partager en tant qu'être humain, mais aussi en tant qu'amie.

Parce que tout son corps démontrait l'obstination à lutter envers et contre tout pour réaliser ses rêves.

Alors elle laissa ses larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Seul, Sally a essayé de le guérir, mais elle manquait de moyen. »Continuait Duo les yeux dans le vague. « Il a fallut qu'on frôle la catastrophe lors d'une mission pour qu'on apprenne la vérité. Et devant le refus des professeurs à prendre leurs responsabilités, on a pris Heero et on est partit. Et il est hors de question qu'on le laisse mourir tant qu'il restera une chance de le sauver! »

Il avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec un ton de défit.

Son regard qui s'était éteint lors de sa confession, s'était rallumé d'une lueur de rage et d'espoir qui la fit frissonner.

Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer.

Non par pitié.

Ses larmes coulaient parce qu'elle pouvait deviner que l'américain ne lui avait pas tout dit.

Il lui avait seulement révéler le stricte nécessaire pour lui faire comprendre ce qui les avaient poussé à quitter la base.

Elle pouvait comprendre certaines choses qu'il avait omis.

Leur souffrance à tous de voir l'un des leur malade sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour le soulager. Leur peur de le perdre... Définitivement.

Mais elle pleurait aussi sur elle même.

Elle en avait honte, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer sur son propre sort.

Les mots du natté n'avait fait que lui confirmer ce qu'elle commençait à réaliser.

Elle sentit une main rassurante se poser sur son épaule, mais elle se dégagea.

Quatre se tenait près d'elle et la fixait tristement.

Il tendit à nouveau la main mais elle hocha négativement la tête.

Elle ne voulait pas se laisser consoler.

«Je comprends. » Fini-t-elle par dire avant de s'excuser et de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Sa conduite pouvait passé pour impolie et égoïste.

Mais elle avait besoin d'un moment de solitude pour faire le point.

Elle se passa le visage sous l'eau et l'essuya.

Elle fixa son reflet dans le miroir.

Elle n'aimait pas du tout son image actuelle.

Mais elle n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer.

« Je peux changer! Je peux si je veux réaliser mon rêve! » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix ferme à son reflet.

« Réléna ? » Demanda Duo en poussant doucement la porte de la salle de bain.

La jeune fille respira plusieurs fois.

Puisqu'ils en étaient au temps des confessions, elle aussi allait se montrer franche et directe.

« Tu sais ce que je représente pour Heero? » Demanda-t-elle à brûle pour point.

Devant l'air surpris et renfrogné qu'afficha l'américain elle pouvait deviner ses pensées. Il semblait contrarié de s'être inquiété pour elle. Il allait lui répondre, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Je suis une raison pour mourir! » Lui cria-t-elle avec plus de rage qu'elle n'aurait voulut. « Je représente l'espoir qu'un jour cette guerre finira et que le monde utopiste auquel je crois, verra le jour. Pour cela Heero et vous tous êtes prêts à sacrifier vos vie! »

Elle s'avança et lui martela la poitrine avec son index, faisant reculé le natté.

« Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre point de vue, je soutiendras toujours votre cause parce que nous avons le même espoir. Mais sais-tu toi ce que tu représentes pour Heero ? »

« Heu Réléna.. » Balbutia l'américain visiblement mal à l'aise si elle devait en juger par la rougeur qui lui montait aux joues.

«Tu es sa raison de vivre. » Déclara-t-elle un ton plus bas. « Celle qui lui donne envie de continuer. De ne pas se laisser aller à choisir la mort pour atteindre ses objectifs. Je voulais que tu en ai conscience! »

Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de Duo.

Elle sentit qu'il marquait une hésitation avant que ses bras ne se resserrent autour d'elle.

« Merci » Murmura-t-il à son oreille juste avant qu'elle ne le repousse avec un sourire.

« Maintenant, laisse moi m'arranger sinon je serais en retard pour mon discours! » conclu-t-elle en le chassant de la salle de bain.

Une fois la porte refermée, elle respira à fond.

Elle se tourna à nouveau ver son reflet et lui sourit tristement.

« La douleur finira par s'apaiser avec le temps...Beaucoup de temps, alors courage ma grande! »

**A suivre...**

Merci encore a vous tous (je le redirais jamais assez!!)


	18. Partage des sens

Titre: La vérité sur Heero

Auteur: Mano ou Nahel

Genre: Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

Base: Gundam Wing

Couple : faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

**Précisions :**_Ne cherchez pas l'auteur! Elle est parti se cacher sur une autre planète. Elle a trop honte! Ce chapitre a complètement échappé à son contrôle. De plus elle n'a pas put aller jusqu'au bout...Au bout de quoi?, la réponse se trouve en fin de chapitre...Qui je suis moi? et bien le côté obscure voyons,vous savez la personne qui la tanne pour que ses fics soient finit avant la fin de ce monde! Allez j'arrête mon blala qui serre à rien et vous laisse à votre lecture et j'espère que vous apprécirez!  
_

La vérité sur Heero

**Chapitre 17**

Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils avaient annoncé à Réléna qu'Heero était malade.

Et pendant tout ce temps, elle n'avait pas cessée d'être sur leur dos!

Duo se sentait tout de même être parmi les victimes privilégié de la jeune fille.

Tout d'abord, il avait fallut la ramener avec eux, parce que la demoiselle voulait se rendre compte par elle même de l'état du pilote.

Ensuite elle avait exigée que Sally lui explique comment elle comptait soigner Heero.

Aucun des pilotes n'avait envié la place du médecin, devant l'interrogatoire auquel se livra la jeune fille. Sally ne pouvant pas tout lui révéler, fût obligée de tricher avec une part de la vérité.

Elle broda un demi mensonge sur la nécessité pour les personnes dans le coma de ressentir qu'on les touchait et qu'on leur parlait. En conséquence de quoi Réléna décréta qu'elle s'installait à la résidence avec eux!

Elle avait soutenu que plus ils seraient nombreux, plus vite Heero se remettrait!

N'ayant aucune objection valable et justifiée, ils durent s'incliner.

Le seul point positif que lui reconnaissait Duo, c'était le savon mémorable dont elle avait gratifié J.

Le professeur n'avait même pas put répliquer ou argumenter, tellement elle l'avait assommer de son mépris et de sa colère. Elle avait même été jusqu'à le traiter de traître à leur cause. Elle avait menacé de leur retirer son soutien s'il ne se montrait pas un peu plus « Humain », selon les propres termes de la jeune fille.

Si bien que depuis le vieil homme les laissait tranquille.

Réléna petit à petit s'était intégrer à leur quotidien.

Duo avait souvent l'impression que la princesse voulait tout régenter.

Du petit déjeuner au coucher, elle ordonnait plus qu'elle ne conseillait et tous se pliait à sa volonté.

Tout du moins c'était l'impression qu'en avait Duo et cela lui tapait lourdement sur les nerfs!

Les G-souls et Heero se faisaient plus que discrets, collant aux basques de leur pilote respectif.

Elles ne voulaient pas attirer l'attention de la jeune fille. Heero lui ne voulait pas que Duo se fasse davantage remarquer.

Quand à Quatre et aux autres, ils se contentaient de suivre les directives de le jeune femme.

Même Wufei qui après avoir râler pour la forme qu'il ne recevait pas d'ordre d'une femme, s'était rangé à l'avis de Réléna car il appréciait beaucoup l'organisation et l'ordre qu'elle avait réussit à mettre en place au sein de la résidence.

Déjà à ce stade, Duo avait eut beaucoup de peine à ne pas lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

Mais comme il avait été le seul à objecter de manière véhémente, la princesse s'était imposée avec une facilité déconcertante selon lui.

Elle organisait les menus: équilibré et diététique pour avoir une alimentation saine.

Elle avait préparé un emploi du temps pour chacun: avec des heures d'activités sportives et de détentes pour ne pas qu'ils s'épuisent et ne soient plus capable de soutenir Heero.

Duo se demandait parfois si elle n'en savait pas plus qu'elle ne le laissait croire sur l'état d'Heero.

Mais comme il n'avait aucune preuve tangible, il préférait se taire.

Et puis tant qu'elle ne tournait pas trop près d'Heero, il faisait un effort pour se montrer concilliant.

Elle veillait sur la tenue vestimentaire de l'endormit comme sur un trésor familiale.

Duo et elle s'était livrer à une guerre d'usure à ce propos.

Cela avait été la seule victoire de l'américain: Heero n'aurait de pyjama que lorsqu'elle devrait se rendre dans la chambre.

Depuis les temps qu'il connaissait Heero, il ne l'avait jamais vu dormir affublé d'un pyjama en flanelle mauve, ce n'était pas pour le voir maintenant alors que son partenaire ne pouvait pas s'y opposer!

Il y avait des limites quand même!

Noïn était intervenue plusieurs fois pour le calmer et à chaque fois Duo avait admit que les modifications de Réléna n'étaient pas toutes mauvaises, mais qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher...

D'être jaloux...

Il avait enfin réussit à lâcher le mot devant l'ex-colonel qui avait sourit.

Puis elle avait posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules fermement ce qui l'avait étonné et fait sursauté.

« Tu t'en rends compte c'est déjà ça! » S'était exclamé la femme brune. « Réléna joue avec toi. Plus ou moins consciemment mais, même si elle a fait une croix sur Heero, elle se venge un peu... »

« Un Peu? » S'était étranglé Duo en se renfrognant.

« Laisse lui un peu de temps... »Lui avait conseillée Noïn.

Il avait essayer de suivre ce conseil.

Un temps.

Court peut être, il avait tenu juste deux semaines

Mais elle lui tapait sérieusement sur le système!

Son régime alimentaire, à base de pizza et de chocolat commençait à lui manquer!

Le footing pendant une heure dans la campagne, ras la casquette!

Interdit de jouer plus d'une heure par jour à la console, ras le bol!

Interdit de grignoter, d'écouter autre chose que de la musique d'ambiance calme pour le bien être d'Heero! Il en avait par dessus la tête!

Heero avait bien essayé de le rassurer.

Mais aucune des paroles de son ami, n'avait été suffisante pour calmer les craintes du natté.

De plus depuis une semaine environ quelque chose d'autre tracassait l'américain .

Il était près à parier qu'Heero s'était fait plus discret dans son esprit.

Il avait commencer à sentir un vide s'installer et grandir en lui.

Il avait d'abord pensé que c'était dû à son imagination.

Puis comme Heero allait de mieux en mieux, il était de moins en moins nécessaire de rester près de lui pour maintenir le contact physique.

Duo avait crut que ses longues heures passé auprès du pilote japonais lui manquait.

Mais il avait finit par découvrir qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cela, car la sensation de vide était toujours pressente même quand il se trouvait près d'Heero.

Quand il avait demandé à Heero s'il savait ce qu'il se passait, il avait eut l'impression que le japonais hésitait à lui répondre.

Loin d'être rassuré le natté avait décidé d'en parler à Sally et aux autres .

Donc à Réléna qui se mêlait de tout, de toutes façons!

Ils s'étaient tous rassemblés dans un des salons du réez-de-chaussez après le dîner .

Même les G-souls étaient là. Elles se faisaient discrètes à cause de la présence de Réléna.

Duo ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans en révéler plus que nécessaire à le jeune fille.

Restant dans le vague, il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué de changement notable chez Heero.

Et là Duo était tombé des nues!

Tous avaient noté un changement chez Heero.

Même Réléna!

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait jugé bon de lui en parler!

Il en aurait hurler mais bien décidé à ne pas se donner en spectacle devant la princesse, il avait serré les poings et demandé de plus amples explications.

« Bien sûr que nous avons remarqué! » Le nargua Réléna alors qu'une étrange lueur s'était allumée dans son regard.

Il aurait parié que Réléna était soulagée qu'il se décide enfin à leur parler.

« L'état de santé physique d'Heero est suffisamment rétablis pour qu'il se réveille. » Avait annoncée Sally. « D'ailleurs il y a déjà eut quelques signes de réaction de sa part ... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais Duo compris qu'elle faisait référence au soin qu'elle procurait à Heero par l'intermédiaire de Hell.

A cause de Réléna, il ne pourrait pas avoir de détails pour le moment et devrait se contenter de cela.

Cette nouvelle bien que bonne lui faisait beaucoup de peine.

« Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu? » Questionna à voix haute Duo alors que mentalement il fulminait contre Heero . « _Heero, je passe pour un débile là! Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? »_

_«Je n'étais pas sûr...Je voulais en voir la certitude avant de t'en parler. »_Lui expliqua Heero sur un ton manquant de fermeté qui ne rassura pas le natté.

« Tu devais être trop occupé à râler sur des broutilles pour te concentrer sur l'essentiel » Lui annonça sur un ton badin Réléna.

« De quoi je me mêle?! » Lança Duo avec colère.

Visiblement elle était décidée à le provoquer, mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à le supporter.

« De ce qui me regarde, monsieur le jaloux! » Répondit du tac au tac Réléna avec au fond de son regard toujours la même étincelle qui intriguait Duo . «Si tu étais un peu plus démonstratif et beaucoup moins plaintif, Heero serait peut être déjà de retour parmi nous! »

Il y eut un temps de silence.

Le décalage entre les paroles et le soulagement qu'il percevait dans les yeux de la jeune fille le surprenait tant qu'il ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Démonstratif? » Répéta Duo en fronçant les sourcils.

«Entreprenant, si c'est plus clair pour toi! » Reprit la jeune fille, après un soupir, en rougissant mais sans détourner le regard des améthystes de l'américain qui rougit à son tour.

«Occupe toi de tes... » Lança le natté dont le visage avait pris une jolie teinte pivoine, mais la colère n'en était pas uniquement la raison.

« Duo! »L'interrompit Quatre. « Je crois qu'elle a raison. »

« Pardon? » S'étonna l'américain en se tournant vers le blond.

« Heero est perdu. Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire. Ni où il doit être... » Lui dévoila Quatre en portant la main à son coeur alors que les G-souls acquiesçaient silencieusement.

« Pourquoi ne m'en parle-t-il pas... » Marmonna Duo au bord des larmes.

«Comment le pourrait-il? » Railla Réléna sans le moindre ménagement. « Même s'il le pouvait tu serais incapable de l'écouter... »

« _Ce n'est pas vrai..Elle se trompe...Mais pas Quatre, je ne ais pas s'il faut que je retourne dans mon corps. L'abri et tout ce que m'offre ton âme, je ne veux pas le perdre...Mais je ne voulais pas t-inquiéter, je voulais trouver une solution tout seul mais je n'y arrive pas!»_ Lui révéla Heero d'une voix triste et si désemparé que Duo senti son coeur se serrer.

Il fixa l'ensemble de ses camarades et soupira .

Il inclina légèrement la tête devant Réléna en lui souriant.

Il comprenait ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire.

Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il pouvait comprendre les motivations de la princesse et les accepter sans rechigner.

Elle n'avait pas seulement chercher à le faire sortir de ses retranchements pour le pousser à agir et réagir.

Il ignorait ce qu'elle savait exactement de la condition d'Heero mais elle avait voulut provoquer une réaction chez lui.

Et elle y était parvenue!

« Je vois. » Fit Duo en s'apprêtant à sortir du salon. « Je vais aller démontrer à Heero qu'elle est la meilleure voie sur laquelle s'engager. »

« Fonce! » L'encouragea Réléna sans plus aucune trace de colère dans la voix. « Tu as déjà bien assez perdu de temps! »

Il se retourna et lui sourit.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Après tout, elle n'avait fait que ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider Heero.

« Rappelle-moi de te remercier demain matin, si mon plan fonctionne! » Lui lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil avant de refermer la porte.

«Je préférerais que ce soit Heero qui le fasse! » L'entendit elle hurler avant de s'éloigner en direction des chambres.

« _Tu es fâché ? »_ Lui demanda Heero.

Duo préféra ne pas lui répondre tout de suite.

Il voulait mettre ses pensées et sentiments au clair pour limiter les erreurs qu'il pourrait faire en donnant une réponse trop rapide sous le coup de l'émotion.

Il devait admettre qu'il était bel et bien en colère.

Le manque de confiance d'Heero lui faisait mal.

Le fait que son ami ne lui ait pas parler de ses doutes et peurs le mettait dans une rage folle.

Contre Heero

Mais contre lui même aussi. Parce qu'il avait été incapable de voir la peine et le détresse du pilote japonais.

Duo avait imaginé qu'en accueillant Heero en lui, il n'y aurait plus eut de frontière entre eux.

Plus aucun secret.

Plus aucune barrière.

Mais c'était une erreur.

_« Je crois que oui. » _Déclara Duo mentalement.« _Pourquoi existe-t-il encore des obstacles entre nous? Je nous croyais plus proche l'un de l'autre qu'il était possible d'imaginer»_

Il sentit qu'Heero était gêné de sa question. Le pilote qui cohabitait avec lui marqua une hésitation.

« _Tu te souviens de cette maison où nous nous sommes vus après qu'on t'ait libéré? »_

_« La maison dans mon inconscient? Celle ou les G-souls jouaient? »_

_« Oui celle-là. » _Confirma Heero soulagé avant de reprendre. «_Elle ne sert pas qu'a faire jolie. C'est une protection. Elle me permet de me trouver dans ton esprit sans l'envahir. Tout comme elle me sépare de tes pensées pour que nous gardions une intimité. »_

_«Ensemble mais chacun chez soi... »_Résuma l'américain avec ironie.

« _En quelque sorte. »_Admit Heero

Duo venait d'arriver devant la porte de la chambre où Heero sommeillait.

Il saisit la poignée en soupirant mais marqua une hésitation avant d'entrer.

« _Je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir expliqué? »_

_« Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de lier trop étroitement nos esprit, au cas ou... »_

_« Au cas ou le traitement ne marcherait pas? »_

_« Oui. » _Murmura d'Heero sur un ton de confession.

_« Et maintenant ? » _Demanda Duo au bord des larmes. « _De quoi as-tu peur? »_

_« De tout perdre. » _Avoua Heero d'une voix triste et douloureuse qui toucha Duo . « _Et je ne veux pas perdre ce lien qui nous unit. Je veux pouvoir continuer à partager avec toi les moments forts de ta vie...Et j'ai peur qu'en regagnant mon corps tout ceci ne disparaisse! »_

Duo essuya d'un revers de sa manche les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et entra dans la chambre.

Il referma la porte à clef et avec un sourire triomphant tourna le verrou.

« Tu as toujours pensée à ma protection et à mon bien-être avant tout autre chose. » Déclara Duo à haute voix en s'approchant du lit. « Sans jamais me demander le fond de ma pensée. Je t'en voudrais certainement pour cela encore quelque temps. Mais...Pour le moment, je vois plus urgent à faire... »

Il s'assit sur le lit et se pencha vers le visage d'Heero.

« Reviens Heero ! Reviens dans ton corps et je te prouverais que rien ne pourras nous séparer » Sourit Duo juste avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur celles d'Heero.

« _Duo! »_

« N'ai pas peur ! Fait moi confiance. Pour la première fois, pour l'unique fois si tu veux, mais fais moi confiance! Ouvre les yeux! » Quémanda Duo avant de se saisir de la main gauche du pilote endormit et d'y emmêler ses propres doigts.

Le lien qui se créait entre eux lors des soins se mit en place.

Duo reçut alors les informations provenant du corps d'Heero.

Le niveau de douleur était au plus bas.

Toutes les fonctions vitales avaient retrouvé un fonctionnement autonome normale.

Il pouvait sentir que la vie avait reprit le dessus et que le combat contre la maladie était presque gagné.

La présence d 'Heero lui donnait une connection plus profonde que celle des autres pilotes.

Duo savait qu'il devait reconduire Heero dans son corps et l'aider à le réinvestir.

Tous les mots derrière lesquels l'homme qu'il aimait se cachait, n'avaient qu'une signification.

Même les barrières dont il s'était entouré dans son esprit, mettaient en évidence ses plus grandes peurs.

Se retrouver seul.

D'être abandonner.

D'être blesser par les autres.

Duo connaissait très bien ces sentiments.

«Être humain demande de prendre des risques parfois. » Murmura doucement Duo à l'oreille d'Heero. « Mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne crains aucun danger, ici...Maintenant avec moi »

Duo se redressait quand son regard croisa le bleu profond des yeux de celui qu'il aimait.

Il sourit et se pencha à nouveau.

«Bon retour parmi nous, Heero! »

Il déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Heero qui s'entrouvrirent sans hésitation lors du contact doux et chaud qui se fit entre elles.

Après quelques instants qui leur parut trop court, Duo se redressa avec un sourire triomphant.

La connection lui transmettait toujours les informations qui provenaient du corps d'Heero.

Savoir qu'Heero avait apprécié autant que lui, l'encouragea à aller de l'avant.

« _Je vais te montrer que tu n'as plus besoin de maison. »_ Déclara Duo. « _Ni de raison pour maintenir des barrières entre nous. »_

Heero aurait bien protesté, mais sa voix après des mois de silence restait bloqué dans sa gorge.

Quand il pensa utiliser sa parole mentale, il était trop tard.

Duo avait été le plus rapide.

Bien qu'il rougissait, il fixait le regard d'Heero et lui montrait ses pensées les plus intimes.

A leur tour les joues du japonais prirent une teinte carmine, mais il garda son regard ancré dans les deux améthystes qui s'étaient étrangement éclairé d'un éclat nouveau.

«M_on regard sur toi dans lequel brille cet éclat de désir. Mes yeux qui glissent sur ton corps comme pour le déshabiller. J'en ai rêver des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Voir dans tes yeux ce que reflètent les miens. Pouvoir reconnaître dans ton regard l'étincelle de désir qui répondra à la mienne, j'ai attendu plus que je ne m'en aurais cru capable. »_

Duo se pencha et embrassa Heero sur les deux yeux.

Puis il glissa une main sur le torse d'Heero et caressa doucement chaque centimètre carré de peau.

Duo faisait bien attention à ne pas lâcher la main gauche d'Heero.

Il ne savait pas si sans ce contact leur lien mentale existerait encore et pour le moment il ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Doucement en prenant son temps .

Du bout des doigts, ou paume à plat sur les muscles saillants de son partenaire, Duo pouvait sentir la peau se réchauffer sous ce contact.

Aucune courbe ne lui échappa , comme s'il le corps d'Heero se modelait sous ses doigts.

« _Te toucher en toute liberté. Sentir les frissons qui t'électrisent alors que mes doigts parcourent ton corps. Je veux pouvoir en profiter chaque jour! »_

Comme si ses mains ne lui suffisaient plus, Duo se pencha pour parcourir de baisers légers le torse d'Heero.

Il passa langoureusement sa langue dans les pleins et les déliés de la poitrine de son partenaire.

Il s'attarda par endroit et la peau pris une couleur plus marqué.

A la base du cou, sur la clavicule et toujours plus bas.

La main droite d'Heero bougea pour se poser sur son dos, mais Duo l'immobilisa de sa main libre et la ramena contre le lit.

« _Pourvoir goûter ta peau jusqu'à m'en enivrer. Marquer de mon passage ton corps pour que tous sache que tu m'appartiens, j'en ai pleurer à en être malade . »_

« Duo... » Gémit Heero d'une voix cassé et tremblante de désir.

Duo leva la tête et vint embrasser Heero.

Mais cette fois l'échange fût plus impatient et impérieux que le premier qu'ils s'étaient donné.

« _T'entendre gémir. M'appeler d'une voix suave pour m'encourager à poursuivre, à aller jusqu'au bout de nos envies. Je ne veux pas que cela s'arrête un jour. »_

Duo s'était allongé contre Heero.

Bloquant les mains de son prisonnier volontaire d'une seule des siennes, il glissa sa main libre le long de la cuisse d'Heero.

Guidé par un effleurement plus appuyé elle s'écarta doucement.

Un frisson arrêta le geste de Duo.

Heero avait libéré une de ses mains et il venait de la poser sur sa joue pour glisser le long de son cou et enfin s'arrêter au niveau de son coeur qui battait à tout rompre.

La caresse lui avait fait perdre le fils de ses pensées mais il se repris très vite.

« _Sentir tes mains sur moi. Tes caresses qui me font prendre conscience de mon corps. je ne m'en lasserais jamais. »_

_« Vraiment? » _Demanda Heero en reprenant sa découverte du torse de Duo.

« Vraiment » Assura à haute voix l'américain dans un soupir.

Heero libéra alors leur deux mains toujours enlacé en souriant à Duo.

Puis il entreprit d'enlever son pull à son vis à vis qui bien que surprit se laissa faire avec plaisir.

«_Plus besoin de maintenir le contact par nos mains. » _Expliqua Heero tout en reprenant son exploration du torse de Duo. « _Moi aussi je rêve de ce moment avec toi depuis une éternité. »_

Il inversa leur position, faisant basculer Duo sur le lit.

Il glissa une de ses jambes entre celles du natté.

« _Ce n'est plus un rêve. » _déclara Duo en l'attirant à lui pour un nouveau baiser.

**A suivre...**

I

I

Quelques instants plus tard, alors que nos deux tourtereaux vont tomber dans les bras de Morphé,

On peut entendre le petit rire coquin de diablotin de l'américain alors qu'il marmonne

«Il va vraiment falloir que je me mette à écouter Réléna! Elle est de bon conseil »

« Je lui dirais merci pour toi si tu veux. » Le taquine Heero d'une voix endormit en le serrant contre lui.

« Hors de question! » s'écrit Duo avant d'émettre un petit gloussement qui laisse présager que finalement le sommeil ce n'est pas pour tout de suite!

_Voilà! La suite au prochain chapitre si j'arrive à lui remettre la main dessus_ !

_En espèrant que cela vous ait plut_


	19. Pacte avec l'ennemi ?

**Titre:**La vérité sur Heero

**Auteur:** Mano ou Nahel

**Genre: **Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

**Base: **Gundam Wing

**Couple :** faut-il vraiment préciser? Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

**Précisions :** Désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre mais même si je savais ce que je voulais y mettre les idées ne se mettaient pas en place clairement. J'espère qu'ils vous plaira quand même

(Je commence à ma demander si je serais capable de mettre un mot fin a cette fic! A chaque chapitre j'ai de nouvelles idées)

_( t'es pas la seule, LOL, moi depuis le temps que je dis que tu en sera incapable j'aurais dû prendre des paris!)_

Mauvaise langue!

Bonne lecture! Et merci encore pour votre soutien!

**La vérité sur Heero**

**Chapitre 19**

« Non! »

Le mot avait fusé dans l'air plus rapidement qu'une balle.

Il avait atteint chacune des personnes rassemblés dans la salle de réunion.

Les professeurs avaient sursauté, surpris de la rage et de la détermination qui se dégageait de ce simple petit mot.

Noïn et Lady Une avaient soupiré en choeur.

Elles savaient que les négociations pour la paix allaient se faire dans la douleur.

La fin des hostilités qui avait été négocié quelques jours plutôt, allait entraîner de nouvelles négociations où chacun défendrait ses intérêts.

Il y avait eut encore tant de combat.

Il avait fallut lutter plusieurs mois avant qu'un espoir de mettre fin à cette guerre ne voit le jour!

Tant de souffrance, de douleur et de perte !.

Alors l'opposition entre les deux parties n'allait pas se régler autour d'un festif banquet final!

Chacun était prêt à faire des concessions mais pas à tout abandonné.

Après autant de batailles, la confiance entre les deux camps était fragile!

Les différentes closes du traité politiques avaient été confié à la charge des différents représentants des colonies et des nations de la terre.

Réléna avait participé activement aux débats, c'est pourquoi elle n'assistait pas à la réunion des forces militaire. Elle avait encore fort à faire pour remuer les vieilles manies de méfiance des uns envers les autres et inversement. Elle voulait se montrer le plus impartiale et équitable possible.

C'est pourquoi elle avaient laissé les deux anciennes adversaires se charger d'annoncer la démilitarisation aux différents groupes armées.

Noïn et Lady Une avaient été choisit pour faire appliquer les recommandations sur lesquelles les forces politiques s'étaient entendu pour assurer la paix.

Elles avaient aussi pour mission de créer une force commune de protection, afin de prévenir tout débordement.

Rassembler des âmes de bonne volonté prêtes à coopérer dans les deux camps sans que cela ne provoquent de heurt, n'allait certainement pas être une mission des plus facile.

Mais les deux femmes étaient bien décidé à montrer l'exemple!

C'était pour ce motif qu'elles se trouvaient dans cette salle de réunion.

Une des closes non négociable de ce traité concernait la destruction des armures mobiles.

Donc des Gundams.

Ce fût à l'annonce de ce fait que le mot avait été lancé d'une voix ferme et calme.

Par Quatre qui avait été le plus rapide.

Mais il ne faisait aucun doute, que tous les pilotes étaient de cet avis.

Et ils ne étaient certainement pas les seuls, vu les regards sombres que lançaient Sally et Hilde.

Si l'attachement du médecin aux armures mobiles, surprit Lady Une, il était logique pour Noïn qui savait ce que tentait de protéger les pilotes et le médecin.

« Là je ne vous comprend plus! » S'exclama Lady Une. « Croyez-vous que la paix va s'instaurer sans sacrifice? Vos Gundams sont une menace, de puissantes armes, qui tant qu'elles existeront insuffleront la peur et l'envie dans le coeur des hommes! Vous vous êtes battus aux côté de Réléna Peacecraft afin de changer les choses et les mentalités, mais vous refusez de faire ce sacrifice!! »

Le professeur J avait acquiescé à chaque mot.

Les autres avaient eut une réactions plus mitigé.

Sally avait serré les poings comme la plus part des autres pilotes.

Seul Heero et Duo s'étaient mis à sourire avec une même moue ironique sur le visage

Duo allait d'ailleurs répondre à la jeune femme qui les fixait avec colère.

Noïn se passa la main dans les cheveux et s'éclaircit la voix avec un air gêné qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde.

Elle préférait intervenir avant l'américain.

Pas qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec sa nouvelle collègue, ni qu'elle ne comprenne pas les réticences des pilotes.

Mais elle savait comment « fonctionnait » Lady Une.

Laisser Duo intervenir n'était certainement pas le mieux.

Surtout quand il affichait ce sourire qu'elle qualifierait de carnassier.

« Désolée de vous interrompre, mais si nous voulons mener à bien ces négociations, certains éclaircissements sont nécessaires. » Expliqua Noïn en se plaçant entre Lady Une et le groupe formé par les pilotes et le médecin. «Tout d'abord je dois vous avouer que j'ai volontairement omis de vous communiquer certaines informations concernant ma collaboration avec les pilotes de Gundam. »

Elle s'était tourné vers Une et lui avait fait cet aveu en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle put lire l'étonnement et la colère se graver sur le visage sévère de la femme qui lui faisait face.

Mais apparemment elle ne s'en offusqua pas, elle l'encouragea même d'un signe de la main à continuer.

Noïn sourit. Elle connaissait assez Lady Une pour savoir comment utiliser sa curiosité naturelle.

Assurée d'avoir toute l'attention de son ancienne adversaire, elle se tourna vers les pilotes.

« Je savais que vous ne pouviez accepter cette close du traité de la paix. Mais je l'ai pourtant validé car c'est l'objectif pour lequel nous avons lutté si durement et que je ne renierais pas mon engagement dans cette guerre, ni celui dans le processus de paix. » Déclara-t-elle en fixant tour à tour chacun des pilotes. « Mais je comprend aussi que bâtir la paix sur ce sacrifice est une énorme gageure. »

« Vous perdez la tête, Noïn! » L'interrompit le professeur J.

« Taisez-vous! » Lui intima l'ancien colonel brune fermement. « Nous savons parfaitement pourquoi vous ne vous opposez pas à la destruction des vos si précieuses machines! »

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les pilotes.

« Je n'ai rien dit au colonel Une à propos des G-souls car j'estime que c'est à vous de révéler qui elles sont. Nous avons tous déjà bien assez de sang sur les mains pour autoriser un nouveau massacre.» Finit-elle en murmurant et en baissant la tête.

Mais tous avaient entendu les derniers mots de Noïn .

Et en eux tous, ils trouvaient un écho douloureux qui les fit frissonner.

«Je pense que le colonel Une était bien placé pour connaître tous les projets de recherches de OZ? » Questionna Duo en faisant un pas en avant.

«Tout à fait! »Reconnut l'intéressée sans hésitation.

« Bien » Sourit le natté en continuant de s'avancer. «Après les robots mobiles, vous vous êtes penchés sur un nouveau projet de développement d'armure mobile. »

« Continue. » Lui ordonna Lady Une alors qu'il marquait une nouvelle pause.

« En gros vous cherchiez à lier le pilote à son armure physiquement et psychiquement. Pour décupler ses réactions. Pour faire simple comme dans un grand jeu virtuel. »

Il marqua une nouvelle pause, s'attirant un geste d'encouragement à continuer de la part de Lady Une qui commençait à voir où le natté voulait en venir.

Elle avait lu les rapports concernant l'échec de cette mission.

L'intervention des Gundams avait aider à pousser ce projet coûteux et farfelu aux oubliettes!

A l'époque elle n'avait pas soutenu le projet qui lui semblait trop hasardeux.

Duo venait de s'asseoir sur le bureau derrière lequel était assis le professeur J.

« Saviez-vous que d'autres avant vous s'étaient essayé à ce genre de manipulation. » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle avec un air si innocent qu'elle faillit oublier à qui elle avait à faire.

« Possible. Je n'ai jamais été pour ses expériences qui ne produisaient que peu de résultat! »

« Vos scientifique ne devaient pas être assez bon! » Décréta Duo en haussant les épaules.

« Possible » répondit Lady Une en se demandant où voulait en venir l'américain.

Il montra du doigts les professeurs.

«Voici les précurseurs de tout cet enchaînement de découverte sur les armure mobiles » Accusa Duo. « Ils sont...Non en fait je devrais dire, ils étaient fiers de leur création! Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que la situation leur échappait.»

« Ça suffit, Duo! Tu as toujours été un insolent réfractaire à toute autorité! » S'emporta le professeur J en se levant et en tapant du poing sur le bureau. « Tout cela n'a rien a voir avec la décision que nous demande de prendre le colonel Une! »

« Comment pouvez-vous dire que cela n'a rien à voir! » S'énerva Duo en se levant du bureau et en frappant du poing sur la table à son tour. « Vous n'arriverez pas à nous faire taire! »

« Nous savions que vous nous demanderiez de détruire les Gundams. » Intervint calmement Heero en faisant un pas en avant à son tour. «Nous comprenons vos motivations et même nous approuvons cette décision, mais... Mais nous ne pouvons pas vous obéir...Nous avons besoin d'un sursis. »

« Un sursis? » Questionna Une en se concentrant sur le pilote japonais et non plus sur l'américain qui tenait toujours tête rageusement au professeur J.

« Oui...Il nous faut encore quelques mois pour que nous puissions les sauver. » Sourit Heero.

Lady Une n'avait jamais vu un sourire aussi surprenant.

Le visage du japonais s'éclairait différemment quand il exprimait cet espoir discret encore qui brillait dans ses yeux et qui étirait ses lèvres.

Elle soupira sous le charme.

Elle entendit un rire cristallin accompagné d'un autre plus discret.

Une fronça les sourcils.

Comment ces jeunes filles avaient put entrer sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive?

Elles étaient à côté de quatre des pilotes.

Lady Une remarque qu'elle pouvait voir au travers d'elle!

« Ce sont les G-souls. Elle sont là depuis le début de cette réunion » Lui annonça Noïn. «Pour faire simple ce sont des âmes qui se sont développées au sein des Gundams. »

« De simples erreurs! Des parasites! » S'exclama le professeur J.

« Taisez-vous le sénile! » Lui intima Duo froidement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous voiler la face sur notre responsabilité dans tout cela, J » Déclara le professeur G. « Nous n'avons aucun moyens de réparer le mal que nous avons fait, mais nous ne devons pas nous parjurer en cautionnant leur assassinat. »

« Belle philosophie! » S'exclama J avec colère. « Devenez votre propre bourreau si vous le voulez mais moi je ne préparerais pas ma condamnation à mort avec le sourire! »

« Partez alors! » Lui répondit le professeur O. «Nous assumerons nos actes même si personne ne peut nous pardonner! »

« Excusez-moi, mais je trouve que l'on s'écarte du sujet principale de notre réunion. » Intervint Une en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. «Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger des actes de chacun pendant la guerre! Nous avons fait nos choix et même si j'apprécie que vous assumiez les vôtres tout comme j'assume les miens! Nous sommes ici pour bâtir l'avenir en essayant d'apporter notre contribution pour changer les choses! »

« Se racheter une conduite ne suffira pas à tout effacer! » S'exclama J en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

«Vous avez certainement raison! Mais j'espère qu'il est permis à chacun de faire amende honorable et de changer. » Reprit Une.

«Comme le croient tous ceux qui ont lutter pour que Réléna fasse entendre la voix de la raison et nous montre le chemin de la paix. » Déclara Quatre en lui souriant.

Impossible de se tromper;

C'était le même sourire d'ange que celui dont l'avait gratifier le pilote japonais quelques instants plutôt.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire alors que le professeur J sortait de la pièce sans le moindre regret ni remord.

Et puis à tour de rôle comme un discours répété depuis des semaines, ils se mirent à lui raconter dans le détail ce qu'étaient ces étranges jeunes filles.

Cela faisait un peu représentation théâtrale, mais il se dégageait un tel sentiment de sincérité et d'espoir que tout devenait naturelle.

Les G-souls participèrent elles aussi à l'explication avec plus de spontanéité et de candeur qu'elle n'aurait crut possible vu ce qu'elles étaient: une intelligence artificielle issu d'un virus crée à partir de deux âmes humaine celle d'Heero et de Solo.

Par Sally, elle apprit comment elle aussi pouvait les voir. Du fait qu'elle était pilote d'armure, elle avait développé certaines capacités spécifiques qui lui donnait la possibilité de voir ce qui était invisible pour le commun des mortels. Mais aussi parce que les G-souls le voulaient.

Le médecin lui apprit aussi les avancées médicales qu'elle avait put faire grâce à la présence des G-souls et des moyens techniques de la société Winner.

Hilde lui expliqua comment se passait sa cohabitation avec Solo.

Elle entendit même l'âme errante parler par la bouche de la jeune fille, ce qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Solo avait le même caractère décidé et intransigeant que les pilotes.

Elle avait été plus qu'impressionné par le courage de la jeune fille. Elle avait compris le lien qui les unissait.

Même si elle avait un peu de difficulté à l'admettre, elle éprouvait de plus en plus d'admiration pour les personnes qui se trouvaient réunit devant elle.

Ils ne lui cachèrent rien.

Et quand le dernier à parler se tût, elle soupira profondément se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre d'elle.

En dehors de temps qu'elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir leur accorder!

De moyen matériel pour poursuivre leurs recherches, ce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir se procurer.

En gros ils lui demandaient l'impossible!

« Je comprend vos exigences. »Finit-elle par dire. « Mais quelles garanties avez-vous que vous pourrez arriver à un résultat? »

« Depuis la guérison d'Heero, nous avons continuer les recherches. Avec les résultats des recherches des professeurs et nos propres expérimentations nous comprenons mieux comment tout ceci a été rendu possible» Lui répondit Sally. « Nous savons comment parvenir à intégrer leurs âmes à un corps humain mais le processus est long et la présence des Gundams leur est encore nécessaire »

« Combien de temps? »

«Certainement un peut plus d'une année. » Annonça Sally avec réticence.

« Vous ne pouvez pas réduire un peu? »

« Ce n'est qu'une estimation. » Reprit le médecin d'un ton las. « Il est fort possible que cela ne suffise pas... »

Wufei posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la jeune femme avec qui il échangea un sourire résigné.

«Et si nous vous apportions notre contribution? » Questionna G.

« Vous avez déjà fait beaucoup pour la mise au point du traitement d'Heero. » Lui répondit Sally en souriant alors que Noïn se contentait de hocher la tête pour montrer son accord.

« Vous aviez donc deviné? »Leur répondit G en leur rendant un sourire un peu triste. « C'est bien moi qui avant votre départ de la base vous ait fournit les dossiers et les informations sur l'incident de L1 »

«Sans cela on aurait tourné en rond un bon moment avant de trouver une solution! » Affirma Le médecin.

«Nous pouvons certainement encore vous aider. » Assura G en regardant ses camarades qui hochaient affirmativement la tête.

«Alors il nous faudra moins d'une année. » reprit Sally en fixant Une. « Les dernières vérifications et calculs nous prendront moins de temps avec l'aide des Professeurs. »

« Bien. » Murmura la jeune femme châtain. « Les Gundams étant considéré comme des défenseurs de la paix de part leur soutien à la cause de mademoiselle Peacecraft, depuis le début de la guerre. Je crois qu'il est possible de retarder leur destruction...Mais pas d'une année...Je crois que c'est envisageable sur trois mois, le temps de leur faire faire un tour d'honneur entre toute les colonies et la terre! »

« Cela va comporter des risques important! » S'opposa Noïn sans grande conviction, une lueur d'espoir éclairait son regard comme elle commençait aussi à briller plus sûrement chez les pilotes et leur G-souls.

« Bien entendu nous désactiverons l'armement et les capacités motrices des armures. Je ne pense pas que vous en ayez besoin ? »

« _Cela ne nous créera aucun ennuis » _Lui confirma Gaïa en souriant. «_Tant que que l'unité centrale et le générateur principale ne sont pas détruit. »_

« Nous pouvons les stocker dans un endroit sécuriser et indépendant. » Intervint Wufei.

« Oui. Comme cela vous aurez encore un moyen de pression sur nous en cas de besoin... » Soupira Trowa.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche! » S'offusqua Lady Une avec une colère contenue. «Si vous avez si peu confiance,... »

« Trois mois, c'est amplement suffisant! » L'interrompit Hilde en souriant confiante.

« Tu t'avances un peu là, Hilde! » S'écria Sally

« On a déjà fait pire, non? »Fit remarquer la jeune fille.

Sally leva les yeux au ciel, en écartant les bras en signe d'impuissance.

« Hilde a raison! » Soutint Duo en se rapprochant des autres pilotes. « On a fait pire dans des conditions bien plus précaire et on s'en ait sortit! Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on reculerait... »

L'ambiance grâce à l'intervention combiné de la jeune fille et de l'américain s'était détendu.

Lady une serra les poings. Elle se devait pourtant de leur rappeler que ce service ne serait pas gratuit.

« Attendez! » Les invectiva Une avec un air déterminé qui les fit frissonner. « Je ne vous propose pas ce marché sans demander une contre partie. »

Ce fût imperceptible mais elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieur avant de reprendre.

Noïn qui était la seule assez près pour le remarquer , savait que ce tic traduisait une hésitation.

En entendant la contre partie du marché, elle comprit ce qui tourmentait son ancienne ennemi.

« Si vous nous laissez organiser ce baroude d'honneur pour les Gundams, ce que j'attends de vous en échange c'est de vous engagé dans la force de protection que nous ont demandé de rassembler les autorités politiques! » Annonça Lady Une en fixant les pilotes.

« Pour combien de temps? » Demanda Trowa

«Un engagement minimum d'une année! » Annonça Lady Une.

Lady Une serra les poings.

Elle aurait voulu ne pas avoir à leur proposer ce choix.

Après tout ils étaient tous encore bien jeune!

Trop jeune pour avoir été aussi impliqué dans cette guerre!

Trop jeune pour continuer à se battre!

Mais ils étaient tous aussi très doués et compétent dans bien des domaines.

Elle s'en était très bien rendu compte par elle même en les affrontant plus ou moins directement.

Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capable.

Elle ne voulait pas leur imposer cette décision.

C'est pourquoi elle ne leur avait pas encore parler de la force de prévention qu'elle et Noïn étaient censées recruter.

Mais maintenant qu'ils venaient de lui demander l'impossible, elle ne pouvait laisser passer cette occasion.

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas l'échange de regards et les signes de têtes entre les pilotes.

Par contre rien n'échappa à Noïn.

Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise: ils avaient prévu cette éventualité!

Ils avaient réussi à prévoir quel compromis elle allait leur soumettre!

Un échange entre Quatre et Hilde lui fit comprendre que s'étaient eux les statèges de cette négociation.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé cela de la jeune fille.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand Hilde s'avança en tendant une main à Lady une qui réagit quand la main se retrouva sous son nez.

« C'est un marché que nous sommes prêts à accepter, mais pas sans conditions »

Ce n'était pas la jeune fille qui leur parlait, mais Solo.

C'était donc lui qui avec Quatre jouait cette partie d'échec géant!

Contre Une, un des esprit les plus retors qu'elle avait rencontré!

Et visiblement, ils la menaient bien cette partie!

« Quelles conditions? » Demanda Une en levant la main mais sans la serrer encore.

« Vous laisser Quatre en dehors de tout cela. Il sera un meilleur atout s'il reprend sa place de dirigeant de la société Winner. En contre partie vous nous avez tous sous vos ordres...Enfin sous les ordres de Noïn que nous avons l'habitude de suivre au combat. »

« Tous? » Interrogea Une en plaçant sa main dans celle d'Hilde.

« Oui, tous. Les pilotes et les G-souls. Mais aussi Sally et moi » Lui répondit la jeune fille avec sa propre voix.

« Marché conclue! » Trancha Une en serrant fermement la main d'Hilde. « Très bien négocier, messieurs! »

**A suivre...**


	20. Trois ans plus tard

**Titre:** La vérité sur Heero

**Auteur:** Mano ou Nahel

**Genre:** Yaoi, action/aventure, ooc

**Base:** Gundam Wing

**Couple :** faut-il vraiment préciser? ^^ Heero/Duo et Trowa/Quatre …

**Précisions :** Non vous ne rêvez pas ! vous avez bien devant vous "**ZE dernier chapitre**"! Comme quoi il ne fallait pas désespérer même si je ne suis pas certaine qu'il réponde à votre attente. Je regrette d'avoir mis au tant de temps pour vous le donner mais l'homme propose et la vie dispose (et souvent pas comme on le voudrait) Merci, non c'est pas siffisant je sais mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir! **MERCI **à vous qui avez su patienter si longtemps et me soutenir dans l'ombre!

******************************************************************************************

La vérité sur Heero

**Chapitre 18: Trois ans après  
**

Le royaume de Sank en ce moi d'avril de l'an 200 ac, s'était paré de ses plus beau atouts pour accueillir la navette spatiale qui venait d'atterrir en provenance de la colonie L4.

Il faisait un temps magnifique et malgré une température un peu fraiche, les passagers en descendant furent agréablement surpris par la douceur du climat.

A l'intérieur d'une luxueuse limousine noire qui venait de quitter le spacioport, Quatre s'étira et sourit en regardant le paysage urbain s'éloigner pour être remplacé par une campagne verdoyante.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, trois ans auparavant, c'était la première fois qu'il avait la possibilité de revenir surTerre, pour autre chose que des réunions de travail.

Bien entendu, il y aurait certainement des opportunistes qui profiteraient des célébrations du troisième anniversaire de la paix pour tenter d'obtenir le soutien des entreprises Winner mais le petit blond n'était pas décidé à se laisser gâcher ses premières véritables vacances par des imbéciles!

Petit? Quatre ne l'était plus vraiment. Il devait bien atteindre le mètre quatre vingt et avait une stature athlétique. Le costume ivoire qu'il portait lui allait parfaitement et lui avait valu de se faire remarquer par toute la gente féminine à sa descente de la navette. Il regarda sa montre et se saisit de son portable qui se trouvait dans une mallette qui reposait sur la banquette en cuir du véhicule.

Il attendit que son interlocuteur décroche à l'autre bout ce qui fut assez rapide.

«Trowa? C'est moi...Oui le voyage s'est bien passé. Je suis dans la voiture en route pour te rejoindre. Et les autres ? »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Au fur et à mesure que Trowa lui parlait , un sourire ravi et légèrement moqueur se glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié de la famille Tartanpion! Par contre je suis étonné que Wufei et Sally ne se soit pas mieux débrouillés!» reprit Quatre en riant. «Ils n'arriveront donc que demain. Ce n'est pas plus mal! Nous pourrons profiter d'une soirée en tête à tête. »

A nouveau un temps de silence, alors que Trowa lui parlait ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire naître de jolies rougeurs sur les pommettes du blond.

«Toi aussi tu m'as manqué cette semaine. » Avoua Quatre à mi voix. « On se voit d'ici deux heures. A tout de suite. Je t'aime. »

Quatre raccrocha avec un soupir satisfait. Trowa, après la guerre comme les autres pilotes était entré chez les Preventers. Mais il avait quitté l'organisation de défense un an plus tard, pour se joindre à la troupe du cirque de Katherine. Quatre lui avait dès la fin des hostilités et selon l'accord passé avec Lady Une, reprit la direction de l'entreprise familiale qui avait continué à prospérer. Il avait été ravi et soulagé quand Trowa lui avait annoncé sa décision. Même si cela ne leur facilitait pas leur vie commune, il comprenait le choix de son amant.

Il soupira. Cette semaine ils n'avaient pas pu se voir, car le cirque donnait des représentations sur Terre et que lui avait de nombreuses réunions dans les colonies. Ce n'était pas évident à gérer mais ils s'arrangeaient toujours pour trouver du temps à passer ensemble. Il sourit en imaginant l' excellente soirée qui s'annonçait en tête à tête avec Trowa. Puis se rappelant la conversation téléphonique qu'il venait d'avoir il pouffa un peu plus fort s'attirant un regard surpris et curieux de la part du chauffeur. Quatre n'y prêta pas d'attention, fixant le paysage, perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Duo ne changera jamais! Je me demandais pourquoi ils avaient confié les enfants à Noïn et à Lady Une...C'est vrai qu'Hilde aurait eut du mal à veiller sur toute la marmaille toute seule, mais quand même... »_

Il soupira de nouveau. Duo avait tout comme Trowa rapidement quitté les Preventers.

Il était fatigué de lutter et voulait passer à autre chose. Ce fût pourquoi au bout d'un an, il rejoignit Hilde, Sally et les professeurs pour les aider dans leur recherches sur les G-souls.

Lady une n'avait pas vu d'un bon oeil le départ de ces deux bons éléments mais elle avait été obligé d'accepter puisqu'ils avaient accomplis leur part du marché conclu à la fin de la guerre : tenir un an dans les Preventers. Elle n 'avait finalement objecter que pour la forme.

Mais elle avait été étonnée de la décision de l'américain de rejoindre l'équipe de scientifique. Jamais elle n'aurait envisager que le natté puisse s'intéresser aux travaux que conduisaient les professeurs et Sally. Même s'il leur avait fallut un peu plus de temps que nécessaire, en se mettant tous à la tache ils étaient enfin parvenu à trouver comment lier l'âme des G-souls à un corps humain.

En repensant à tout cela, son regard se perd dans le vague, alors que des souvenirs remontent de sa mémoire. Les Preventers n'avait rien de comparable à une armée; Il s'agissait plutôt de petites unités de proximité chargé d'assurer la protection des habitants d'un secteur définit. C'était une organisation encore jeune et qui portaient l'espoir de la Terre et des colonies pour le maintien de la paix.

Mais comme le passé avait démontré les limites de ce genre d'institution, les politiciens surveillaient de près les actions et les propos des membres de l'organisation. Le champs d'action et de liberté de ces nouveaux protecteurs de l'ordre était assez restreint, ce qui au départ avait fait hurler de rage Lady Une.

Et puis des rumeurs quand à l'existence d'un groupe qui agirait dans l'ombre au sein de Preventers, avaient vue le jour mais Lady Une qui dirigeait cette organisation avait rapidement démentit et montrer qu'il n'en était rien. Pour ce genre d'intervention, elle avait de l'expérience vu qu'elle l'avait déjà fait à l'époque de OZ et l'opinion publique avait été convaincu de sa bonne foi.

Mais Quatre savait que ces hommes de l'ombre existaient. Heero et Wufei en avait fait partit.

Noïn en avait eut le commandement. Des hommes de confiances triés sur le volet pour s'infiltrer au sein des organisations militaires parallèle, contestataires et même criminelles pour s'assurer de leur motivation et démanteler les plus dangereuses. Ils étaient nombreux à ne pas voir d'un bon oeil ce retour à la paix. La contrebande et certains autres trafics s'étaient développés pendant la durée des affrontements. Les complots pour briser l'entente entre les deux parties ne tardèrent pas à voir le jour. Et sans l'intervention de ces hommes de l'ombre, Quatre savait que la paix n'aurait pas duré.

Les opposant à la paix était près à tout pour arriver à leur fin. Mais démanteler tout cela avait encore demandé d'énorme sacrifice.

Même s'il ignorait exactement leur nombre, il savait que parmi les troupes d'élites qui s'étaient chargé de ces missions plus que délicates, très peu étaient encore vivant pour en témoigner.

Heureusement Heero et Wufei en faisaient partie. Ces deux là étaient resté dans les Preventers et avait continuer le combat. Plusieurs fois, avec Sally, il avait essayé de convaincre le japonais de cesser ces missions qui l'épuisaient et nuisaient à sa santé. Heero avait toujours refusé, prétextant que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire donc qu'il se devait de la faire.

Même s'il comprenait les motivations de son frère,Quatre n'était pas convaincu qu'il ne puisse pas se rendre utile d'une autre façon. Il en avait discuter avec Duo qui lui avait assurer être du même avis que lui mais que tant qu'Heero n'en prendrait pas conscience cela ne servirait à rien de le lui répéter sans cesse.

« Il croit qu'il est en sursit et qu'il lui reste peu de temps, c'est pourquoi il ne pense pas sur le long terme. Sinon il se rendrait compte que continuer à se battre de cette façon ne lui apporteras rien de bon » Lui avait expliqué l'américain avec un sourire triste.

Et puis il y avait eut cette dernière mission. Il y a deux ans. Rien que d'y penser Quatre en a des frissons. Il resserra ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour chasser le froid qui s'insinuait en lui à chaque fois que les souvenirs de ce jour revenait le hanter.

Le projet pour la naissance de G-souls allait toucher à sa fin. Il ne connaissait pas tout les détails de l'opération mais il avait tout comme les autres pilotes participé en donnant de son ADN pour la préparation in vitro des futurs corps des G-souls. Comment elles avaient intégrée leur enveloppe charnelle? Il n'en savait pas grand chose hormis que l'intervention de Solo et Hilde avait été nécessaire. Cela avait été la plus longue étape du processus et la plus périlleuse. Mais tout c'était parfaitement déroulé jusqu'à présent. Et bientôt elles viendraient au monde.

De ce fait, elles ne pouvaient plus participer au mission des Preventers ni continuer à soutenir Heero. Ils en avaient tous accepter le risque. Avant cette mission, tout s'était déroulé sans problème. Après tout avait été différent.

********

Il faisait encore nuit quand son téléphone avait sonné, le sortant de son sommeil. Des qu'il avait toucher le portable une peur immense s'était emparé de son coeur et il avait décroché d'une main tremblante. Il y eut un temps de silence à l'autre bout puis un souffle éreinté.

« Quatre, c'est moi » Avait annoncé Wufei avec une voix méconnaissable. «Il est arrive quelque chose. »

« Heero? »

« Oui...Nous sommes au QG section hôpital...Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je n'ai même pas l'autorisation de vous appeler... Mais... Mais on ne peut plus continuer comme cela....» reprit le chinois d'une voix lasse et machinale qui ne lui était absolument pas habituelle et qui finit de l'alerter.

« J'arrive. »

Il avait raccroché. Les pensées s'étaient enchaînées les unes aux autres dans son esprit et sans perdre de temps il avait envoyé un message à Trowa qui se trouvait sur une autre colonie avec le cirque.

Ensuite il avait sauté dans sa voiture et pris la direction de l'appartement de Duo.

Wufei n'avait pas dû le prévenir. Grâce à son empathie, il avait pu sentir que son ancien coéquipier était trop bouleversé pour pouvoir raisonner clairement. Jamais il n'avait vu Wufei dans un tel état!

Arrivé chez l'américain, il était entrer en se servant de la clé que lui avait donné Duo. Son ami était assis dans le noir sur le canapé tenant le combiné du téléphone à la main.

« C'est Hilde qui m'a prévenue . Elle est de garde à la section recherche de l'hôpital.» Marmonna Duo en reniflant. « Elle a dit que les effets secondaires du traitement avait fait leurs apparitions et que cela avait entraîné des complications dans leur mission...Ils ont faillit y rester! »

« Wufei m'a juste dit qu'il était arrivé quelque chose.... Je suis venu te chercher.»

« J'ai peur...Je fais de mon mieux pour accepter sa décision de poursuivre les missions. Mais cette fois....Et si je lui dis d'arrêter et qu'il me repousse...et... » Hoqueta Duo en larme en cachant son visage entre ses mains.

«Je comprends » Lui avait répondu Quatre en le prenant par les épaules. «A mon avis, tu aurais parfaitement raison de te mettre en colère s'il refusait de t'écouter! Mais... enfin il me semble que tu te fais du souci pour rien... »

Duo avait cessé de pleurer en entendant ses dernières paroles et redressé la tête. Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre cette phrase dans un moment pareil aurait pu être mal interprété. Mais venant de lui, Duo sembla réfléchir un instant et après avoir reniflé fort peu gracieusement, il avait sourit.

«Tu confirmes qu'il a changé d 'avis. J'avais cette impression mais je ne voulais pas me donner de faux espoirs .Comme ton opinion confirme mon intuition, alors tout ira bien !»

A cet instant Quatre avait réalisé qu'il existait un lien empathique entre les deux pilotes. Peut être était-ce dû au fait que Duo avait hébergé l'âme du japonais pendant un certain temps? En avaient-ils conscience tous les deux? Apparemment pas et ils auraient certainement le temps d'en rediscuter plus tard, ce fut pourquoi il n'insista pas davantage quand son ami se leva pour prendre son manteau afin de se rendre à la base.

Une fois sur place, ils purent entrer sans difficulté grâce au badge d'accès de Duo. Quatre n'avait jamais mis les pieds à l'intérieur même du quartier générale des Preventers. En tant que civile, il n'y était pas autorisé. Il se laissa donc guider par l'américain qui enfilait sans hésitations les couloirs sans prêter attention aux personnes qu'il croisait et qui parfois le saluaient d'un signe de tête ou d'un salut pour les quelques militaires qu'ils croisèrent.

Arrivé dans la zone de l'hôpital, ils furent surpris de voir l'effervescence qui y régnait. Une véritable fourmilière dans laquelle un promeneur aurait malencontreusement donnée un coup de pied n'aurait pas montré moins d'agitation et d'empressement.

Mais ce qui les intrigua le plus, ce fût le nombre considérable d'enfants qui se trouvaient assis un peu partout dans les chambres et les couloirs. Ils se tenaient tous là hagard ou pleurant. Certains portaient des traces de lutte et de combats. Ils avaient pour la plus part d'entre eux des blessures légères et il ne fallait pas les observer longtemps pour remarquer des signes évidents de maltraitante et de malnutrition. Le personnel bien que débordé faisait de son mieux pour apporter soins et assistance à ses jeunes patients qui erraient dans les couloirs.

Au détour d'un embranchement, ils reconnurent Wufei qui se tenait contre un mur, le bras gauche en écharpe. Ils s'approchèrent du chinois qui tourna la tête dans leur direction en entendant leur bruit de pas. Un sourire las éclaira son visage et d'un signe de tête, il leur indiqua une chambre avant de commencer à parler.

« Hilde et Sally sont en train de l'examiner. Il n'a pas été blessé pendant la mission. Ce sont les effets secondaires du traitement qui se sont fait sentir au mauvais moment. » Leur expliqua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

« Tu as réussi à le ramener à la base, c'est le principal. » Lui assura Duo en posant une main sur l'épaule.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Sally qui souleva un sourcil étonné en les voyant. Puis un sourire rassurant s'inscrivit sur ses lèvres quand elle comprit qu'ils s'inquiétaient tous de savoir quel était le diagnostic.

« Heero va bien mieux qu'à son arrivée. Apparemment ses reins ne peuvent éliminer un des déchets liée au traitement. Il s'est accumulé dans son sang et à causé une importante baisse de son état générale. Des son arrivée, nous l'avons placé sous dialyse et son état de santé s'est amélioré. La bonne nouvelle dans tout cela c'est qu'il va être obligé de se reposer pendant quelques temps. »

« Combien de temps ? » Questionna Duo à qui le ton de la jeune femme médecin ne semblait pas entièrement convainquant.

« Il faudrait qu'il abandonne l'idée de retourner en mission sur le terrain. » Avoua Sally en soupirant.

« Si tu nous disais le fond de ta pensée, on comprendrait ou tu veux en venir! » lui conseilla Wufei.

Il avait encore à l'esprit l'image de son camarade lors de la mission. Il y avait eut tant de souffrance dans le regard du japonnais qu'un court instant il s'était sentit incapable de le soutenir. Tout cela passait en boucle dans son esprit. Quatre percevait ce qu'il avait ressenti au moment le plus critique de leur mission et l'inquiétude que cela causait à l'ancien pilote.

« Vu les antécédents médicaux d'Heero une greffe est quasi impossible. Il devra rester sous dialyse. Nous n'avons pas encore assez de donnée pour savoir la cadence des séances, mais je suis sûr que cela ne lui permettras pas de s'éloigner d'un centre médicale spécialiser de plus de quelques heures. »

« Cela nous fera un argument décisif supplémentaire pour le convaincre d'arrêter » Déclara Quatre qui comprenait mieux ce qui tourmentait Wufei. « On peut aller le voir? »

Sally lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans la chambre où Heero semblait dormir bercé par le ronronnement d'une machine qui se trouvait non loin de son lit et qui assurait l'épuration de son sang. Hilde leur sourit. Elle se tenait assise sur une chaise non loin du lit. Son état ne lui permettant pas de garder la station debout trop longtemps. Son rôle n'était pas encore fini dans la renaissance des G-souls: Elle serait leur mère ce qui suffisait à la rendre radieuse.

« Il y a mille et une façon de se rendre utile. Lequel d'entre vous à pensez à cela en premier, vous le savez? » Les surprit la voix du japonnais qui ouvrit les yeux.

Ils se regardèrent tour à tour alors qu'Hilde haussait les épaules pour indiquer son impuissance.

« J'en avais conscience mais ne sachant comment et quoi faire d'autre, je me suis contenter de continuer ce que je maîtrisait le mieux. » continua Heero sans leur laisser le temps de répondre. « Je voulais que le monde où j'allais vous laisser soit le plus sûr possible. »

« Bientôt tu va nous dire qu'on s'est fait du mourrons pour rien! » lui lança Duo en se penchant pour l'embrasser avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. « Je te l'ais dit plein de fois que je voulais que tu restes le plus longtemps auprès de nous et que tu devais te ménager. »

« Je sais, Duo. Mais je ne voyais pas comment je pouvais continuer à vivre si je ne pouvais plus faire ce pourquoi on m'avait crée. Jusqu'à cette mission. »

Il marqua un temps de silence. Son regard se tourna vers Wufei.

« C'est de ma faute si tu as été blessé. »

« Comme si tu avais pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Nous avions un objectif à atteindre et nous sommes assez têtu tous le deux pour savoir que même si on avait eut conscience des risques, aucun de nous n'aurait fait marche arrière. Surtout pas après ce que nous avions découvert, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Wufei en s'approchant du lit à son tour. « Même si je suis sûr maintenant que partir en mission est trop dangereux pour toi. »

« Oui. Je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à mes compagnons parce que je n'ai pas su tenir mon rôle dans une mission. Et effectivement il était impossible de laisser ces enfants être les outils de l'ambition démesuré d'opposants à la paix. »

*********

Dans ses souvenirs, Quatre se repassait la suite des évènements. Aucun d'entre eux malgré leur liens et leurs capacités empathiques, n'avait imaginé ce que le pilote japonnais avait en tête pour son avenir et celui de Duo s'il acceptait de le suivre. Mais ils avaient fini par se laisser convaincre et avait mener tambour battant les négociations pour que ce projet devienne une réalité.

Duo n'avait pas été emballé. Non le mot ne convenait pas, il n'était pas assez fort pour représenter la joie et l'enthousiasme du natté. Il avait été galvanisé par ce projet! Quatre se rappelait comment l'américain s'était battu bec et ongle pour obtenir les fonds et les locaux nécessaire à leur entreprise. Même lui fin négociateur n'avait su résister à la tornade américaine qui s'était tout de suite abattu sur lui quand il avait fallut rassembler des espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en se remémorant comment Duo avait réussi à faire plier les plus réticents!

Tout ne s'était pas fait en un jour et sans difficultés. Mais chaque obstacle avait été traité à bras le corps et tous les détails avaient été revus plus de cents fois avant le jour j qui avait eut lieu près de six mois plus tôt.

Ainsi avait pu s'ouvrir une colonie un peu particulière. Elle se situait à l'emplacement de l'ancienne base de défense de l'Alliance au point de Lagrange. Elle avait été remise en état et amélioré par toutes les âmes de bonnes volontés ayant décidé de s'engager à améliorer l'avenir. D'anciens soldats des deux camps, des pacifistes de la première heure, des gens qui n'avaient aucun travail suite à la fermeture des entreprises lié à l'armement. Pour éviter tout débordement un conseil de surveillance regroupant des membres du gouvernement de la Terre et des colonie fût instauré et chargé d'assuré la bonne marche des travaux et une section de Preventers fût assigné à la sécurité. Mais ce qui faisait sa particularité c'était qu'elle était destinée à n'accueillir que des enfants, des orphelins dans un premier temps, des victimes de la guerre à qui il fallait apprendre à vivre autrement.

D'après ce que lui avait dit Trowa au téléphone, Herro et Duo avait du retarder leur départ du point de Lagrange à cause de la visite inopinée du conseil de supervision de la cité scolaire. Avant de partir, ils avaient décider d'attendre ce premier rapport d'inspection qui allait certainement décidé du futur proche de cette installation unique en son genre. Duo faisait le pied de grue devant le bureau où le conseil s'était réunit et veillait à ce qu'ils leur remettent ce rapport au plus vite.

La voiture s'arrêta et Quatre fût surpris en regardant sa montre. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et était arrivé à destination: une résidence de Réléna, perdu dans la campagne française. Le chauffeur avait à peine ouvert la porte qu'un bruit assourdissant lui envahit les oreilles et qu'une puis deux enfin quatre gamines de deux ans au total, se précipitaient sur lui sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf.

« Tonton Quatre !! » Piaillaient les enfants en s'accrochant à ses jambes alors qu'il essayait de descendre de la voiture sans en écraser une.

« Ecartez-vous pour lui permettre de sortir et de respirer! » Lança une voix de femme sur un ton autoritaire où perçait tout de même une note d'amusement.

« Oui Maman » répondirent en choeur les quatre mômes en se reculant et en faisant toutes une moue désapprobatrice.

« Merci Hilde, sans toi je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu m'en sortir »

« Bah! Au pire j'aurais envoyée Trowa à la rescousse. » Répliqua la jeune femme en poussant le jeune homme vers son amant. Plus grand que Quatre de quelques centimètre, il portait sa tenue d'acrobate. L cirque était installé dans une ville voisine. « Je te laisse l'honneur de saluer Quatre en premier mais je te préviens, je relâche la meute dans 30 seconde! »

Sans se faire prier, Trowa embrassa Quatre et le serra dans ses bras.

« A vous maintenant! Mais doucement, chacune à votre tour! »reprit Hilde en invitant ses enfants d'un geste de la tête à reprendre leur effusion sur leur « oncle ».

« Bonjour tonton Quatre » S'exclamèrent tour à tour les gamines en se vautrant dans ses jambes. Il les souleva jusqu 'à son visage une à une et les embrassa chacune à leur tour.

La première qu'il souleva avait les cheveux châtain et de grand yeux violet clair et un sourire d'ange qui il le savait cachait un caractère fort et déterminé.

« Bonjour Hell ! » Lui répondit il en la reposant sur le sol et en tendant les bras à la suivante, une brune aux yeux noir qui semblait plus posée mais pas décidé à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, prête à tout pour avoir sa part de câlin. « Bonjour Nataku! »

Trowa avait prit la troisième dans ses bras et la tendit à son partenaire quand Quatre eut reposé la petite brune. Les mêmes cheveux châtain que la première mais coupée au carré assez court avec un regard vert rieur, elle sauta dans les bras du blond quand il se tourna vers eux.

« Bonjour Hope! »fit Quatre en souriant avant de la reposer à terre pour saluer la dernière des enfants qui attendait patiemment son tour accroché à sa jambe droite. « Bonjour Gaïa! »

« Allez avertir Noïn et les autres que Quatre est arrivé et que nous allons nous installer sur la terrasse du salon. » leur demanda Hilde tout en s'avançant vers le jeune homme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à son tour.

A peine avait elle finit de parler que ses enfants s'éparpillaient en direction de la maison aussi vite que leur petite jambes le leur permettaient. Quatre observa Rapidement la jeune femme et remarqua que dans son état , un ventre proéminent et la fatigue qui étirait les traits de son visage, elle affichaient un sourire radieux comme à chaque fois qu'elle portait la vie.

« Comment te sens-tu? » questionna Quatre se doutant de la réponse. Elle faisait toujours la même depuis qu'elle avait été enceinte pour la première fois.

« Comme une baudruche sur le point d'exploser. Mais je ne céderais ma place pour rien au monde. »

A cause d'une blessure reçue sur le champ de bataille, Hilde avait crut comme ses médecins qu'elle ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfants mais en acceptant la présence de Solo, elle avait réussi avec son aide à régénérer les tissus déchiré. De plus cette grossesse était beaucoup moins risqué que celle des G-souls puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un seul foetus. Un garçon d'après ce que pouvait percevoir Quatre.

« Duo et Heero n'ont pas dû être fier de te laisser partir seule avec les petites? »

«Tu peux le dire! Ils ont cassées les pieds à Noïn et Lady Une pour qu'elles fassent un crochet du QG des Preventers jusqu'au point de Lagrange pour m'accompagner! Je ne suis pas en sucre et les petites savent obéir... ou presque. Quels idiots aussi, ils auraient pu laisser l'intendant en second recevoir le rapport mais tu les connais! »

« Oui ils aurait été imbuvable s'ils avaient été inquiets pour l'école! »

«Ils le sont déjà! » s'emporta Hilde alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la terrasse. « En arrivant j'ai dit à Réléna qu'elle aurait pu envoyer sa commission d'analyse à la rentrée et pas juste avant la sortie d'un week end prolongé pour les fêtes de la libération....Elle est tombé des nues et tu aurais dû entendre le savon qu'elle a passé au chargé du dossier! »

« J'imagine » Répondit Quatre avec un sourire alors qu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'une table protégée par un parasol.

« Enfin cela ne les enchantaient pas non plus de nous laisser partir! Je crois que Réléna va encore en entendre parler à leur arrivé! » continua Hilde alors que les enfants sortaient en trombe du salon accompagné d'une jeune femme brune.

«Tu vois Noïn, tonton Quatre est là! » S'exclamait Hell en tirant sur le bras de la femme alors que ses soeurs la poussaient sans ménagement.

« Oui je vois...bonjour Quatre! » Salua l'ancien colonelle qui avait troqué son uniforme pour une robe bleu ciel. Elle reprit avec un sourire. « Si tu es venu chercher le calme et le repos, je crains que tu ne sois pas à la bonne adresse »

« Bonjour, effectivement mais les voir pleine de vie et heureuse, c'est amplement suffisant .... »

« Pour le moment » Dirent en choeur Trowa et les deux jeunes femmes avant d'éclater de rire.

Les enfants jouaient devant eux sur la pelouse et Quatre repensait aux paroles d'Heero lors de son retour de sa dernière mission.

_«Il était impossible de laisser ces enfants être les outils de l'ambition démesuré d'opposants à la paix. Nous avons lutté pour que le monde soit différent de ce que nous avions connu. Si c'est pour permettre à des gens sans scrupules d'utiliser des enfants comme soldat, nous n'aurons servit à rien. Petit à petit les colonies et la Terre sont en train de panser leurs plaies, mais concrètement personne ne s'occupe des enfants. Nous savons ou cela mène....Il faut leur offrir l'opportunité de croire qu'ils ne sont pas seul et que le monde est en train de changer et qu'ils en sont les acteurs. »_

Quatre en voyant les petites filles rire et jouer insouciantes et heureuse, se dit effectivement il fallait croire en l'avenir et continuer à faire évoluer les acteurs de demain.

**Fin **

**_Merci encore et bonne continuation à vous!^^_  
**


End file.
